


Building Atlantis

by bikefiend



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Feminist Themes, Romance, Science, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikefiend/pseuds/bikefiend
Summary: “Don’t you see? The war may be over, the fight against our enemies may be over, but the fight for survival? That fight is only just beginning.”“Not for me. You can count me out. I’m leaving in the morning and I’m not coming back.”Lee is a warrior desperate to leave memories of violence and loss behind. Layne is a scientist working tirelessly to hold on to the vestiges of human knowledge. Can they learn to work together to build a new life on Earth?





	1. 1.

Chapter 1 

The lion came out of nowhere. They had not been keeping watch, all four of them excited about the prospect of the hunt, the rich pickings around the watering hole offering possible targets even for their still inexperienced group. They had not considered that there would be other hunters present, surveying the crowd for the easiest prey. The most inattentive, ill-guarded prey. The beast crept up on them unnoticed and exploded in their midst, massive paws pushing and clawing, huge jaws roaring, golden eyes fixed on the target. Before any of them had had a chance to react, the crushing jaws were around Lewis’s neck, one strike sufficient to both break the spine and puncture the carotid artery. The blood spurted over the lion’s muzzle, and when it dropped the lifeless body and turned its head toward Lee the golden fur was glistening bright red. The glowing eyes, huge and strangely calm, were fixed on him now, and clearly the lion had no sense of urgency. Hypnotized by the gaze, Lee could only watch as it approached, halting just three feet away from him. He could smell the blood on the hot breath, and hear the deep rumbling growl emanating from somewhere low in the chest. Lee was still lying flat on his back where he had landed, his crossbow dropped several meters away. As his senses returned to him he realised that his only option was the knife strapped to his belt, and as the lion crouched, opening the bloodstained jaws once more for attack, he grabbed for the knife, feeling more than understanding where he would need to stab to have any chance. The lion pounced, and he made his move in the same moment, stabbing the knife as hard as he could upwards and to the side, aiming for the throat rather than the head. He knew that he had missed, and was crushed so completely under the weight and smell of the lion, sharp fangs scraping his face, that at first he didn’t realise that it had missed too. He pulled his arm back as much as he could and stabbed again, blind, just seeking the contact and the chance to at least make some damage, to not be sniffed out without having taken a single point. The beast didn’t move, and he was pinned down. The eyes, still open, but unfocussed. The teeth huge and red, but not moving. He looked up, and over the lion’s dead shoulder he could see Scully’s worried face. 

“Lee? Are you ok? Lee? Oh man.”

Scully’s face disappeared and he could feel the body on top of him shift, so he pushed upwards to help, rolling sideways to get out from under it. He was covered in blood, his clothes completely soaked from his shoulders to his knees. He was buzzing with adrenalin and numb from the impact, and couldn’t tell where he was hurt. He opened his shirt with stiff fingers, but couldn’t find a wound. The blood, it appeared, all belonged to the lion. He looked down on the dead animal, a fly already settling on the open eye, and then over towards Lewis. Bram was on his knees next to him, hands uselessly pressing on his neck. It was obvious that he was dead. Lee stumbled over to pick up his crossbow, and surveyed their surroundings. Astonishingly, all other animals were still gathering, drinking at the water’s edge, slowly wandering about. As if carnage was just a part of life. 

“We’ve seen lions before, they usually hunt in groups. We’d better keep watch.”

“Are you ok? Lewis is dead. He didn’t stand a chance, it happened so fast.”

He couldn’t believe he had let this happen, a rookie mistake if he ever made one. Leaving the group unguarded in unknown territory, not keeping his weapon loaded and close by. It should be as natural as breathing after the time at war and on the run, but life here had a million new challenges and they were coming at him hard and fast. 

Scully was kneeling next to Bram now, speaking in a low voice. Then he got to his feet and went in search of his pack.

“Bram is injured. It got him pretty bad, scratch all over the leg. Are you ok to keep watch while I sort him out?”

Scully was good, focussing on the task at hand rather than the enormity of their screw-up. Bram was a trouper too – only the merest whimper drew Lee’s attention to his leg as Scully peeled the trouser leg away to investigate the wound. Three horrifying gashes ran the length of his thigh, from hip to knee, and he was bleeding heavily. He forced his gaze away from them, scanning their surroundings for more threats. A bandage and the morpha in Scully’s pack wouldn’t be enough to make those deep wounds go away. He was going to need proper medical help. As in a hospital. Antibiotics. Surgery perhaps. 

He was going to have to bring them back to the base camp, and they would be at the mercy of that awful woman. He had really hoped he would never have to see Layne Ishay ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven month earlier:

“Major Adama? Medic Ishay is here to see you. Again, sir.”

“Alright, ask her to come in. And just call me Lee. Please?”

Lee smiled, but the smile he got back from the younger man looked pained.

“Yes, sir – I mean, Major Lee… I mean…”

“Just ask her to join me, ok? I just need to get this stuff ready for tomorrow, but I can do two things at once.” He remained seated, carefully inserting the bolts for his new crossbow into the cartridge belt, as Ishay stomped into the room.

“For someone who has allegedly left the fleet, you have an awful lot of minions to do your bidding.” He looked up at her, surprised by the animosity in her voice. She crossed her arms over her chest and levelled her cool green eyes on him.

“I have tried to talk to you for days, and there is always someone trying to stop me.” Lee may have wondered about this himself, but he wasn’t about to have a heart to heart with this unpleasant woman about it.

“So what do you want, Medic? As you say, I’ve left the fleet so there isn’t a lot I can do for you.”

“That’s it. That’s exactly it. How can you do this? You have to see how foolish this is? You can’t just leave!” He watched her, not sure how to respond. He didn’t really know her, what was it to her? Sure, she had taken very good care of him when he got shot, but her bedside manner had been abrasive as hell. He had gotten out of sick bay as soon as he was conscious enough to force someone to disconnect the tubes.

“This whole ‘back to basics’ idea – you must see how insane it is? How are people going to survive if they leave everything we know about technology and science behind?” Finally, he got it. It wasn’t him she would miss. She just didn’t like the idea of splitting up and living off what the land could offer. He set his jaw.

“That’s not my decision, as you know. I suggested it, and lots of people liked the idea. We have to do something differently this time, otherwise we’ll just end up with another bunch of cylons chasing us out of this planet as well.”

“That’s ridiculous!”

His eyes widened. What was her problem? How dared she talk to him like this? The people around him had made sure he had all the space he wanted after Kara disappeared, watching him to assess his mood, bringing him food and water and anything he’d happened to ask for. Nobody had questioned his decision, all agreeing that it was a great idea, the only possible solution. And now here was Ishay, shouting and gesturing and calling him ridiculous? Simply not acceptable. He looked coldly at her, answering in the slow and measured manner that had so often helped him gain the upper hand in arguments.

“Say what you want, but what I choose to do with my life is my decision. You and everyone else must make the choice that works best for you. Mine is not up for debate.”

“But that’s just it, you’re not choosing just for you. There are people here who can’t survive without access to medication – medication that takes a community to make! There are 42 diabetics, did you know that? They can’t just go off hunting and gathering, they’d be dead within a year without insulin!”

She dragged her hand through her hair in frustration, then reached out towards him, stopping her hand in mid air. “Some of them are just children.”

The idea of sick kids jolted something inside him, and the questions lined up in his mind – what supplies did she need, what expertise was there to ensure delivery, what facilities were required for production – and then he rapidly shut down that line of thinking. This was the last thing he needed. What he wanted – needed – was to get away, to be in charge of himself, get back in touch with nature. Surely this was not too much to ask.

“It sounds as if you are doing good work here, Medic Ishay. A lot of people depend on you. I don’t think there is much I could add, in fact, so I can’t see why you’d miss me.”

He tried his most charming smile, willing her to go away and let him get on with his packing. She, however, remained unmoved, and unsmiling.

“Don’t pretend you don’t understand this. If everything is a free for all, how long do you think we will be able to do our work? We need protection, rule of law, a functioning society. It’s not just about diabetes, this is about everything we have achieved as humans. If we don’t look after the knowledge we have, soon it will be lost. Who knows – even reading, writing, speaking the same language. We need you to stay here. People listen to you. They would do what you tell them – just look around you!”

“I’m sorry, I really am. But I can’t stay. I have to go.”

She watched him for a moment, dark eye brows slightly drawn together giving her a quizzical expression.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you, but I know that Captain Thrace is… gone… and that…”

‘That’s enough!”. His calm had run out, and he was desperate to get rid of her. “I’m leaving tomorrow, and that’s all you need to know.”

“I don’t know what you think you’ll find. You want to find yourself? You want to be self sufficient? You know, the first injury you get is going to be life threatening without antibiotics. And if you happen to survive, because you are so strong, and you have great teeth and are… “ She trailed off, looking a bit embarrassed as he stared at her, “…well, if you find a wife and she gets pregnant, did you know there is a 1 in 20 risk of her dying in childbirth?”, Ishay’s voice was louder now, red spots appearing high on her cheeks, “and it’s very unlikely that the child would live past the age of five without vaccines. Is that what you want?”

“My wife”- images of Dee invaded his mind, Dee smiling, Dee crying, Dee under a sheet on a gurney “…is dead.” Lee’s chair fell with a rattle to the earth floor as he suddenly stood up to face her, his jaw clamped so tight in anger he could hardly get the words out. “My friends…” the image of Kara jumping out of her Viper, Kara against the starlit sky of New Caprica, Kara with Zak, Kara with Sam, Kara turning away… “my friends are all gone.”

Ishay didn’t step back, or even flinch, but held her ground, again crossing her arms. He was glad for it, finally a chance to let the rage in his chest out, and he savoured his opportunity to direct his anger toward this mean, overfamiliar woman. 

“I have risked my life hundreds of times to get us here. I’ve done my bit. I don’t need you to thank me, but if you think I’m gonna let you or anyone else order me around you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Do you honestly think that argument is going to work on me? Or on anyone here?” Her eyes were sparkling with fury and the flush on her cheeks was spreading down her neck. “Don’t forget that I was there too, all the way. I was in the infirmary for the final mission, and every day before that. I was even there to patch you up when you got shot!”

She uncrossed her arms to jab at his shoulder, hard, right on the scar from the bullet wound. He felt the familiar thrill of anger at the violation of his personal space, and he savoured it, the provocation blasting away the rest of the barriers normally keeping his temper in control.

“It’s not the same thing and you know it! That one wound wasn’t even in the top ten list of times I’ve been close to death. Not even the top fifty. You just have no idea, no idea what it’s like. I’ve had to give orders risking other people’s lives, more than I can even remember, and many of them did die. And I’ve had it! I’m through!” 

His voice had gradually gained in volume until he was shouting to her face. Still, she did not turn away, her face so close he could see the darker ring of blue around the startling green of her irises. His heart was beating hard in his chest, and he was feeling a bit lightheaded. This was the most he has spoken in days, and the most honest he had been in months. 

“Now it’s over, and I’ve deserved… I’ve deserved… some damn peace and quiet…”

His voice trailed off, and he looked toward the entrance to the tent to get a break from her relentless gaze.

When she spoke again, her voice was lower, but still clipped and angry.

“So that’s it. You think it’s over. Well that’s just great.” She stepped back, threw her arms outwards in an unconscious gesture of frustration “Don’t you see? The war may be over, the fight against our enemies may be over, but the fight for survival? That fight is only just beginning.”

“Not for me. You can count me out. I’m leaving in the morning and I’m not coming back.”

A calm descended over him, the calm after a discharge of energy. He looked back at Ishay. Her cheeks were still flushed, and her chest was heaving, clearly still recovering from the emotion of their exchange. She returned his gaze for a long moment, but just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, anything, she turned around, and ducked out of the tent. Once more he was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ouch!”

The spanner clanked to the ground as Layne released it to suck on her sore knuckle. Damn but those bolts were hard to budge. There must be an easier way to release the CO2 tubing from the inlet to the incubator, but the instruction booklet, like most other things in the universe, was nowhere to be found.

“What’s up doc?” Tina entered the lab carrying a set of weighing scales. “I think I fixed it for you, but you’ll have to run through the calibration to set it up properly again. Do you know how to do it?”

“No” She rubbed her knuckle on her leg, “but I’ll figure it out. Thanks Tina.”

“What are you working on? Is it another incubator?”

“Yes, an older one. We need all the ones we can find, but I want to disconnect the CO2 canisters. They’re empty anyway, we’ll just have to buffer chemically for now.”

Tina put the scales down on the bench and waddled over, unconsciously rubbing her pregnant belly, squinting at the tubing and the valves snaking up the back of the incubator cabinet.

“I’ll sort it out for you. Any other problems I should know about?”

“It switches on fine, it will need a clean out with ethanol though. The major thing will be getting enough juice out of the wind turbines to keep the batteries charged.” 

Layne leaned back against the bench, watching Tina examine the cabinet. Tina had been part of the deck team on board the Galactica, and had proven invaluable in fixing any piece of equipment around the camp and the growing infirmary laboratory. She had brought all equipment she could get her hands on with her, and was happily adopting anything left behind by the people who decided to leave.

“I’m working on a back-up battery set so we won’t lose power again. Though if you keep adding to the machine park the capacity won’t be enough.”

“I want to add even more. We need more. I have to keep the antibiotics cultures running, and the recombinant protein expression. Do you think you could build one? “

Tina opened the cabinet and stuck her head inside. She fished out a wind up torch and leaned in even further.

“I think I could, yeah.” Her voice echoed from the back of the incubator. “I have stuff I could repurpose. It’s not a very complicated setup. But what about the cell culture medium?” 

Layne nodded to herself. Yes, they would need more. Even if they were careful, what they had would not last forever. They needed more, more of everything. And that meant manufacturing it themselves. They needed sodium chloride, phosphates, clean serum – the list was endless. The provision pathways she had set up while the fleet was still gathered had been torn apart by the exodus after the landing. Was there anyone still around who knew about how to find these things? How to process them? She would have to find them and get them to stay, or at least write down everything they knew before they left. There might be someone… but he’d never do something to help her. In the eleven months since the landing the base camp had been haemorrhaging people, and her efforts to make them stay had been largely unsuccessful. Most of the people who had decided to stay and work together were the ones with a personal interest, like Tina. Her partner Caleb needed daily insulin injections, and Tina would do anything to make sure the injections kept coming. She was also pregnant, and wanted to have her baby in as safe an environment as possible.

“Ha! Got it!” Tina reemerged from the depth of the cabinet, a triumphant look on her face and a small screw held gingerly between thumb and index finger. “The fixes all sit on the inside, what a stupid way of doing it.”

Shouting from the outside made them both look through the workshop door towards the infirmary building. A group of people were approaching and entering the infirmary.

“Hang on Tina, I’ll go and see what’s going on out there.”

Layne hurried over to the infirmary, where two men were depositing a third on one of the beds. The man was unconscious and his head slammed back against the bed when they others let him go.

“Careful! What’s happened here? What’s wrong with him?”

“He was bitten by a snake, a big one, over by the latrines. It got him in the leg, above the boot. Lammy got the frakker, but not until after he’d bitten Ash.”

As if on cue, a fourth man entered carrying the dead snake. It was at least five feet long with grey and white patterns across the back and a sickly pale belly. He dropped it unceremoniously on the earth floor, and Layne could see that it was split in two parts, chopped off at the middle.

The unconscious man on the bed was very pale, and wet with sweat. Yet when Layne touched him he was cold, clammy to the touch. His pulse was fast but weak, a fragile flutter under her fingertips. Shock, she thought. She put a pillow under his feet and pulled a blanket over his torso.

“Give me some space please!” 

The men moved back, and she removed the boot and cut away the trouser leg with a pair of scissors. The snake bite was obvious, two dark puncture wounds with angry red swelling around it. Everyone was looking at her, as if she would know what to do, but she had never dealt with a snake bite in her life. She had heard of at least two cases, but both the victims had died before making it to the infirmary. The poison was already in this man’s body, and there was no anti-serum to give. What would happen next? She didn’t know how dangerous this particular type of snake was, but the patient’s breathing was laboured and shallow. He would need help with his breathing, that much was clear. She grabbed a manual ventilation bag and fitted the mouth piece over the man’s mouth and nose. She compressed it once, then counted five seconds under her breath until compressing again. This would have to do, there was no pure oxygen left. Just keep him comfortable and hope for the best – things she wasn’t very good at. Continuing to compress the bag, she turned to one of the men standing by, silently watching her work. Her eyes dipped to the name tag above the breast pocket on the army standard issue shirt. “Specialist Gage?” He looked up at her, confused. “Do you know this man?” He nodded, his gaze going back to his friend. “It’s Ash. We’ve served together for five years.”

“Ok, so why don’t you take a seat? Talk to him. Hold his hand. You two-” she turned to the other men “-please wait outside.”

She looked around for Raj or Wanda, but neither of them was to be seen. She kept compressing the bag, keeping an eye on his chest and the pulse at the side of his neck. Her own pulse was rushing in her ears, and her arms were getting tired from keeping up the strong compression of the bag. She could hear the quiet murmur of Specialist Gage, who was holding the patient’s hand in both of his own. He was talking about the sunshine. About building a house. About meeting a girl, about having a family. She supposed he was speaking as much to himself as to his friend now, the patient appearing completely unconscious and deathly pale. She removed the bag and pressed two fingers to his neck, but could feel no pulse. She pressed harder, her fingers shaking a bit – still nothing. Specialist Gage had fallen quiet and was looking at her. She fished out her wind up torch, and gently parted the man’s eyelid to check the pupil. It was fixed in the mid-position and did not respond to the light. Could that be due to the snake venom? Dr Cottle’s coat was hanging on the back of the door, and she got the stethoscope from the pocket. She warmed up the diaphragm on her palm, more to calm herself than because she thought it would make a difference, and then resolutely placed it on his bare chest. His chest didn’t move, and she could hear nothing. She rose and looked at his still face for a moment, then reached out and closed his eyes with her fingertips. 

“I’m very sorry Mr Gage. Your friend is dead. This type of snake must be very venomous indeed.”

“But he’s such a big guy, stronger than all of us…? And he seemed fine at first. It was just a little bite, you know? We killed it immediately, chopped it in two.” He waved over to where his friend had dropped the remnants of the snake. He looked dazed. “I can’t believe it. To get through all of this, away from the cylon bastards… And then be bitten by a frakking snake on the way to the frakking head...” His voice broke, and she could see tears in his eyes. He stumbled forward, enveloping her in an embrace. She patted him awkwardly on the back while he shook against her, feeling very ill at ease with her head crushed to the chest of this man she didn’t know. He was very large, and smelled strongly of sweat. He is in shock, she reminded herself. He needs comfort. 

“Why don’t you sit down? I’ll get you a glass of water. Do you want to speak with your other friends?” He didn’t respond, so she led him carefully back to the chair, and then went in search of water. When she brought the glass back, Gage had collected himself and was leaning back in the chair, his head turned away from his dead friend. “Don’t you have anything stronger? You have lots of alcohol here, don’t you?” He looked at her speculatively. 

“We need our supplies for keeping a sterile environment.” 

“Well, that didn’t do poor Ash much good, did it?” he said nastily, the vulnerability of a moment ago already dissipating. “Better drink it than mess about with it I’d say. That way at least someone will be better off.”

She remembered the struggle for supplies after the landing, how she had tried to protect the precious alcohol supply for laboratory use. A lot of it had taken by those strong enough to help themselves. Had Specialist Gage been among them? She pushed down the instant resentment and made sure her voice was calm and reassuring.

“I’m very sorry for your loss. And I am going to make an antiserum. It may be too late for your friend, but this infirmary, and the lab, are here for all of us. We may not have been able to help Ash, but with your help we will get better and better.”

Raj entered the infirmary, stopping dead upon seeing the bits of snake on the floor. He quickly assessed the situation, his eyes seeking out the dead man on the bed and the live one sprawling in the chair next to him. Then he looked at Layne, slightly lifting one eyebrow. An almost imperceptible movement with her chin was enough to convey the message to Ray, and he stepped over to Gage putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You ok mate? I heard what happened, I’m so sorry about your friend. Good on you for getting the snake, it’s big one too. Are those your guys out front? Do you want to come and talk to them?”

He guided Gage outside to relay the news, leaving the door open and Layne alone in the infirmary. She slowly covered the dead man’s face with the blanket, and then closed her eyes briefly, hoping to regain her balance and decide what to do next. The snake. Right. She grabbed her note book and approached the dead snake, crouching down to sketch the shape of the arrow shaped head and the pattern on the back. The body was thick and muscular, with a menacing air even in death. Layne felt the hairs on her neck rise as she forced herself to slowly stretch out her arm to turn the head over.

“No!”

She pulled her arm back as if burnt and froze, lifting her eyes to the doorway. The silhouette of a man was outlined against the bright sunshine.

“Don’t touch it – they can bite even after they’re dead. I’ve seen it.”

She rose slowly, straining her eyes to make out the features of the man in front of her. That voice… Then he took a step further into the room, and she saw him more clearly. His face was very tanned and streaked with dirt, making the startling blue of his eyes even more striking. He watched her impassively, waiting for her to react, but in the corner of her eye she could see his jaw clench slightly. 

“Lee Adama. I didn’t think I’d see you again.”


	4. Chapter 4

The journey back had only taken 6 days, but they had not been easy. On the second day after the attack, Bram’s wounds had become inflamed, and the morpha had quickly run out leaving him to deal with the pain unaided. They had fashioned a stretcher out of two sinewy tree trunks and one of the sleeping bags, and had carried him like that from sunrise to sunset, all the time on the lookout for potential threats. They stopped to fill their water supply and at one point to snare some rabbits, but although unspoken, the need to keep moving was at the forefront of both men’s minds. As the infection got worse, Bram was sustaining a high fever, and spent many of his waking hours in a confused state. From the fifth day they had thought he might not survive, his fever raging and the exhaustion from dealing with the pain so clearly taking a toll. The men had taken turns keeping watch, but Scully had not slept much even when it was his turn rest, instead watching Bram and attempting to reduce his temperature by changing the wet cloths on his forehead and chest. Lee had felt useless, the only thing he could offer being keeping a fast pace to get him closer to the base camp, to the promise of treatment and rescue.

Seeing him resting comfortably on one of the beds in the infirmary with an antibiotic drip in his arm was as close to contented as he had felt in a long time. Scully was asleep on the chair next to him, his large body and long legs sprawled at such impossibly uncomfortable angles that just watching him made Lee wince. Layne Ishay was changing the drip bag, and then touched the back of her hand to Bram’s forehead to check his temperature. Pleased, she tucked the blanket in securely and turned to Lee.

“His temperature has gone down a lot. He must have a great immune system to hold the infection off for this long. It’s a good thing you got him here when you did though, or we wouldn’t have been able to clean the wounds and stitch them so well.”

He was so tired, so to-the-bone exhausted, that just listening to her voice had a hypnotic quality. He knew he should say something to respond, but he couldn’t. He just looked at her, and it was a bit like looking and listening through water. A small crinkle appeared between her eyebrows as she studied him. Then, her hand was on his neck, a strong thumb on his jaw, tilting it to the side.

“The lion got you too? What’s this?”

He tried to answer her, opened his mouth, but he couldn’t find the words. Her hand was steady, warm and dry against his throat, and he leaned into it slightly, closing his eyes. Then she was supporting him, dragging his arm across her shoulders to walk him to an empty bed. He allowed her to carry much more of his weight than he normally would have, the embarrassment and resentment still gnawing away, but at a level of his consciousness that was in this moment completely bypassed. So tired. And so peaceful in the shady infirmary, with the clean beds and the tidy shelves. So comforting, to be held up and then deposited by her strong and capable arms, his shoulders pressed down on the mattress, his boots efficiently removed.

“Are you hurt? Is there something wrong with you?” Her face was very close, the crinkle between her eyebrows more pronounced now. Again he tried to answer her, but he didn’t know what to say. Yes I am hurt. Yes there is something wrong with me. Please just press your hand to my forehead and hold it while I sleep, so that my head doesn’t explode. He closed his eyes as she started opening his shirt, and then he was asleep.

When he awoke, at first he didn’t know where he was. Light streamed in through the windows, and he could hear voices and scraping sounds from somewhere. The infirmary. Base camp. Right. He could smell cooking, and realised that he was hungry. Bram was sleeping in the bed across from him, a drip still in his arm and a peaceful expression on his face. They must have dosed him up on morpha, because Lee could see blood seeping through the bandages where they had performed surgery on his leg. That would hurt. He put on his shoes but stayed seated for a while, weighing up his options. He may have been out of it last night, but now he was rested and the embarrassment of the situation, and the potential problems, were considerable. He had thought about this during the journey back, about how he would have to apologise and prostrate himself for his behaviour before leaving the camp, anything to get Bram the treatment he needed. No reproaches had been made when admitting him into the infirmary, but he was under no illusion that he had heard the end of the argument that had been abandoned rather than concluded several months previously. Layne Ishay would definitely take their return as an admission of having made the wrong decision, a concession that organised society was a better way of life. He could hardly say she was wrong. But the thought of resuming his role within this society, the ever present expectation, the sometimes sickening deference coupled with incomprehensible blame for things he had nothing to do with – it filled him with dread. He owed them now, he understood that. He would have to offer something in return for Bram’s treatment. But it didn’t have to be a complete return to how things used to be. He would have to keep his wits about him, and negotiate something that could satisfy all parties. Help with a particular project perhaps, something defined. Not get drawn back in.

He rose, and winced at the stiffness in his body. He saw how dirty his hands were, realised just how filthy and smelly he must be, and in the same moment, realised just how close Ishay had been to him last night. She had more or less carried him to this bed. The embarrassment that didn’t trouble him then rose in his chest now, but he was determined to tamp it down. I may owe her. But that doesn’t mean I have to give up everything.

He rose and walked through the door through which he could hear voices, and entered another, smaller room. Scully and the man named Raj, whom he had met when entering the camp, were seated at the table. Scully got up and gave him a hug, and it felt good.

“Lee, man, you were so out of it! I was too, I fell asleep on a chair. I’m all lopsided!” He grinned, and clapped Lee on the shoulder. “But we did it! We got him here, and he’s gonna be fine!”

Lee smiled at his friend, his happiness lifting his own spirits. Scully didn’t seem to blame Lee for the attack, although Lee certainly blamed himself. If only I had planned better, he thought, for the hundredth time. Then he would have been fine all along.

Raj offered his right hand to shake, and then a mug of soup with the left. “I’m Raj Kumar, it’s nice to meet you. I didn’t get a chance to greet you properly yesterday.”

“Lee Adama, it’s a pleasure.” Lee accepted the mug and inhaled the steam coming off the top. It smelled amazing. “Thanks for this, it’s been a while since we had a chance to eat. Is that… Is that an egg?” 

Raj smiled. “We’ve got chickens! The earthlings came to check us out, and they realised pretty quickly that our medical care was useful. They don’t have anything like it, although they’ve been giving us some advice on plants to use. They have given us some really great stuff in return. My favourite is the chickens!”

“I think my favourite thing is this bath house you told me about” said Scully . “I really need a wash, and to clean my clothes.” He turned to Lee. “Apparently we can use it all, as long as we carry water and fire wood to refill the stores. Did you say you had some soap Raj?”

“Well, it’s soap – but perhaps not what you expect it to look like” said Raj, and walked over to a shelf to fetch a large bowl. The content was grey and greasy-looking. “It’s ashes mixed with animal fat, it works for cleaning. But it’s not… it’s not…” His voice faltered, and he just held it out to Scully. “You are welcome to use it if you like.”

“You made this yourself? This is so great, thanks!” Scully’s genuine gratitude and sunny smile filled Lee with warmth towards the man. Not for the first time he thought how much easier everything is when you’re surrounded by positive people. Scully certainly was that, no challenge was to great, no problem impossible. A grey and horrible-smelling mess? A wonderful opportunity to get clean! Lee turned to Raj.

“So you are making quite a few things here yourselves?”

“Yes, we try to. We are making penicillin and insulin in the lab, and we have to make everything we need to keep the process going. We have a wind farm to generate electricity, so we can keep our fridges and other stuff working. We even have a freezer in the lab. But every day we realise that there is something else we’re running out of or that we didn’t even have in the first place, and so many of the folks who could have helped have left already.”

“The Medic performed surgery on Bram yesterday. Where is Cottle? Did he leave too?”

Raj’s eyes briefly flicked to another door that Lee had not noticed before, and then back to Lee. His voice was lower when he answered.

“Dr Cottle is not very well.” He hesitated, again casting a quick glance toward the door, “We all knew he had had lung cancer for a while and we don’t have anything here to treat it with. He’s still helping out though, he’s teaching students over in the school about anatomy and stuff. When he’s well enough that is. These days he mostly rests.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’d like to see him later if that’s possible.”

“No one is going to stop you – I’m sure he’d be thrilled to see you! I’m sure everyone will be really excited that you’re back, it will be really great for morale. I can’t believe there’s an Adama back in the camp!”

Lee stopped the wince that spontaneously formed on his face and forced a friendly smile instead. Raj was a good person, someone who was willing to work hard to help others, and he was clearly willing to listen to Lee for direction. He didn’t need to know that this was the last thing Lee wanted, or felt he deserved. Lee cast around for a way to take the conversation in a different direction, and remembered the mug of soup in his hand. He took a deep swig, enjoying the heat and the fragrant saltiness.

“This soup is fantastic, thanks. And a wash and some clean clothes would be really good too. But I don’t want to leave here without thanking Medic Ishay for her help.”

“That’s right” Scully echoed, “I’m so grateful for the help we’ve had, it’s almost too good to be true. What you’re doing here is amazing, I can’t believe how much I took it for granted before. I’m definitely sticking around to help, whatever you need man.” 

Raj and Scully beamed at each other, as Lee’s gaze flicked between them. Of course Scully would feel like that. His feelings for Bram, and Bram’s for him, had been obvious to both Lee and Lewis although none of them had ever talked about it directly. In fact, Scully was the only one in the party who had talked much at all, keeping the rest of them entertained or distracted or, in Lee’s case, able to withdraw in his own thoughts. Scully had left with them because he went where Bram went, but he was someone who thrived in the company of others and would be an asset in any society.

“I’m sure she’d be really pleased to hear that, but she’ll be in the atlantis for the rest of the morning. We have to scrub in to do cell culture to keep the infection risk down, so once you’re in you stay in until the work is done.”

“She’s in the what?”

Raj gestured to the second door, the one Lee had noticed earlier. He saw a sign on it saying ATLINTIS in bold letters, followed by and even bolder STAY OUT!!!. “That’s what she and Wanda call the cell culture lab. It was kind of a joke – they both did their PhD training at the Astrios Transcolonial Laboratory for Infection, Tumour and Inflammation Studies in Delphi, so when they set up the lab on Galactica they named it ATLINTIS. It being all that was left of medical science from all the colonies.”

So she wasn’t a medic by training, that made sense. He wondered briefly how she had ended up working with Cottle when she so clearly disliked working with people, but dismissed the thought. They had all ended up doing work that didn’t suit them. He found himself to be both relieved and disappointed not to see her this morning, having steeled himself for the encounter. But looking over at Scully the realisation of how filthy they both were hit him afresh, and the promise of a bath house was irresistible. He rose, placing the mug on the table, and leaned forward to shake Raj’s hand once more.

“We’ll be back later then, to check on Bram and” he nodded vaguely towards the ATLINTIS door, “see the Medic again. Thanks a lot, we really appreciate it.”

Walking though the camp Lee noticed details that he had not seen the day before. The buildings were all rough prefab panels clearly salvaged from the fleet, but there were many, and they were organised in a practical way. Outside the infirmary there was an open space with a large tree in the centre, in the shade of which a group of people were working. As they approached they saw that they were taking apart scrap to salvage materials. To the right was a building with large doors wide open, and they could hear children’s voices from inside. Patterns were drawn in the dirt outside, and drawings covered the wall facing the forum. A school. There were several more buildings facing the forum, but Scully lead them south, along a wide road lined with smaller buildings and some tents. Another, larger square opened up, with a well in the centre. Solar panels were organised around the well, and water was pouring out of several faucets into the waiting buckets. On the other side of the well, an open structure consisting of a large roof covered in solar panels held aloft by pillars stood on an elevation, with washing lines covered in colourful towels flapping merrily in the breeze. A man was busy hanging up towels on one of the lines, and Lee and Scully walked over to him. Scully gave him a beaming smile.

“Hey, this wasn’t here when we left. Is this the bath house we’ve heard so much about?

The man looked proud. “Yes, it was only finished last month. Everyone helps to collect water and fire wood for the hot water, but as long as you help out you’re free to use it. Do you have soap and towels?

“We have soap, check it out. But no towels, we lost them.” They had used the towels to cool Bram during the walk back, they were unrecognizable as fleet property now. Still they should have brought them. Everything had a value here.

“No worries, I can issue towels. In exchange for some help of course – can you come on the fire wood collection run this afternoon?”

“Yeah, great!” Scully looked as if he had never heard of anything more thrilling than a fire wood run in his life. Lee hid a smile and nodded. It would be interesting to see how they had organised such a thing.

A woman’s angry voice made them turn around. The people waiting in turn at the pump had been joined by two men driving up in a fork lift. Lee recognized it as part of the machine park on the Galactica’s maintenance deck. “You can’t just muscle in ahead of everyone to charge this thing! We have been queuing, and we need water!” 

“Come on, it will only take thirty minutes! These batteries belong to everyone right? You can’t monopolise them.” The two men were tall and intimidating, in faded military outfits. 

“You have to wait your turn, just like everyone else!”

The tallest man languorously stepped right up to the woman, and leaned in to smirk in her face. “So make me.” She straightened her back, but still only reached up to his shoulder. She took a step back, and as Lee and Scully had walked over to join them, she stepped right onto Scully’s foot.

“Sorry Ma’m. I didn’t mean to get in your way” He gave her one of his most dazzling smiles. Lee, meanwhile, was not smiling. 

“What’s going on here then?” His eyes sought out the name tags on the shirts, and he vaguely recognised them. They were part of the old Pegasus crew. “Petty Officer Vireem. Private Tanner. Are you trying to push ahead in the queue?”

“Commander Adama! I mean… Major Adama, sir. I thought…” Private Tanner was shuffling his feet, a complete change from his confident demeanour a moment ago. “We thought you’d left, sir”.

“I’m here now.” He narrowed his eyes at them “And I’m not happy to see members of the fleet use their power to get unfair advantages.”

He turned to the woman, who was clutching her bucket to her chest while watching the interaction. “Is there a time when the demand is not as high at the pump?”

She nodded. “At mid-day it’s very hot, so people prefer to be in the shade.”

Lee turned back. “That sounds like a good opportunity. Any equipment that needs charging should be charged at mid-day, then it can be left in the heat while everyone seeks shelter. Return in…” He glanced at his watch, “three hours, and you can have your thirty minutes of charge.”

Petty officer Vireem stole a glance at his companion, but Private Tanner stared right ahead in concordance with military protocol. “Yes sir!” he whipped out smartly, and turned back to the vehicle. Vireem turned too, but with less enthusiasm. Lee’s face remained impassive as he watched them retreat. Then he turned to the bath house manager. “Does this happen often?”

He spread out his hands. “Well, yeah. Nobody quite knows how things are supposed to work now. Just after the landing everyone was still doing things the way we had gotten used to – you know, following the rules. But now people are beginning to realise how changed the situation is. That if you’re strong enough there isn’t necessarily anyone who can stop you from taking what you want. Even if it isn’t yours.”

The man gestured back toward the bath house. “But we are also doing great things. This here, it belongs to everyone, and it’s good for everyone! As long as there are enough of us here who work together, we’ll be able to resist.”

Lee was about to follow him back towards the bath house, when the woman lightly tapped his shoulder. He turned back to face her.

“You’re Apollo. I recognise you now. Thanks for standing up to those men. I know you saved us all many times during the Exodus, you and the other heroes on the Galactica. I just want you to know how much it means to know that you’re still here protecting us. I’d vote for you as president again. Any time.” She smiled, and rubbed his arm lightly. “Welcome back!”

“Thanks. I appreciate it” he said mechanically, but remembered his manners and smiled back at her. As he again walked toward the bath house he contemplated the absurdity of the situation. That he should be able to put a couple of brutes like Vireem and Tanner in their place when others failed. He hadn’t done anything more than the woman had done. Less, in fact. But the authority of his name, his reputation, had changed the power balance, given hope to the people waiting for water and made the big strong men turn on their heels. It was ridiculous. It was a power he didn’t want. But it was clearly a power that he had.


	5. Chapter 5

Layne placed the final plate in the drying cabinet and closed the hatch. Once the liquid had evaporated, the penicillin would crystallize and could then be collected and stored for future use. She carefully sprayed all surfaces with ethanol and wiped them down, adding the rags to the lab-laundry. They would have to be boiled before being used again. The lack of a steady stream of disinfectant and single use consumables meant compensating with cleaning and laundry. And the two chambers of the lab had to be kept separate, there must be no contamination with the penicillin mould in the transgenic cell culture. She removed her head scarf, the gloves, the coat and placed them all in the laundry bag, and then tied it up to bring outside. Her neck and shoulders ached after spending several hours in front of the cell culture hood, pipetting the antibiotics solutions for harvest and seeding new cultures. She rolled her shoulders while washing her hands thoroughly, all the way up past the elbows.

Raj was in the back room when she entered, spooning a fragrant vegetable casserole into a bowl. “Hey, you hungry? This is some of the crop from the garden. It’s a new recipe, and it consists only of stuff I don’t know the name of. And some Caprican pepper of course.”

“It smells good. I’m prepared to live dangerously if you are. What about our patient – has he eaten anything?”

“I gave him some first of all. And he’s not dead yet so I think it’s safe”

Layne laughed and reached out for her bowl. “How is he?”

“Good. I checked the bandages, they’re fine, but I’m going to change them now just to make sure. He’s still on the drip, but I guess he could move on to oral soon.”

She chewed thoughtfully. “How are the others? His friends? Adama passed out last night, but I think it was just exhaustion. I couldn’t find a mark on him except the cheek. And the older stuff…” her voice trailed off.

“Checked, did you?” Raj’s eyes were glittering and she swatted at him. 

“He basically fainted in front of me, what was I supposed to do?” She was blushing. This was ridiculous.

“They seemed fine, very grateful, wanted to thank you, but I said you’d be in the lab all day so they might as well do something useful. I suggested having a bath.” He wrinkled his nose. “They liked the idea. But that was hours ago, so I guess they must have been waylaid. A lot of people here will recognize the great Apollo. I could hardly believe it was him this morning, I was a total fan boy.”

“He must have loved that.”

“Nah, he seemed really awkward actually. The other guy though, Scully – he’s great! He seemed really happy to be back among people. Anything you need, he said. He’ll help out. Come to think of it, Adama said nothing of the sort, he just wanted to get out of here.”

I bet he did, Layne thought, wolfing down the last of her casserole and getting up to rinse her bowl outside. He’d been desperate to leave a year ago, and although his friend’s injury had brought him back there was no reason to expect his attitude to have changed. It would be so useful to have someone around with his automatic authority, to keep rogue elements in check. The former army guys, with their semi-walled compound and growing sense of entitlement – they didn’t listen to Layne or Calum or Deidre. They only came out when they wanted something, like care for the snake bite yesterday. But Lee Adama – him they would respect. Him they would listen to. Setting her bowl to dry on the bench along the back wall, she stood in the shade below the awning looking out over the baking hot yard. It had grown gradually hotter and hotter over the last few months, and the vegetable patch was wilting, in desperate need of water. They’d need more provisions for proper irrigation. Drill more wells, build more solar panels. The salvaged ones were already working hard for them, every one they had had been mended and adapted. To expand they would need to build new ones from scratch, which meant… She was staring out across the low wall at the back of the yard, at first failing to take in what she was seeing. Some very tall creatures were approaching from the open plain, their features distorted by the hazy heat. As they came closer, she realised that they were in fact people, perched atop of the most extraordinary creatures Layne had ever seen. Honey coloured, with four long large-jointed legs and long shaggy necks. Their eyes were large and semi-hooded, giving the animals a regal air. The four earthlings were sitting on their backs, between two big humps on the animals’ backs. Like a seat created from flesh.

Layne stepped out from the yard and walked toward the small party, raising an arm in greeting. “Molo”, she said, with an uncertain look at the front rider. She had tried to pick up some words from the earthlings, but now had no idea if she had just said was indeed a greeting. The front rider showed no sign of having understood her, with her face half covered in the leather hood of a large cloak. She made a clicking sound, and as the animal she was riding on sank to its knees she slid a leg over the front hump and glided off in a smooth motion. She took a step toward Layne, and pushed the hood from her face. Her eyes were large and dark, and her skin was as dark as that of all the other earthlings Layne had met before. Her hair was braided close to her scalp, with blue markings carefully painted along the partings. She was as slight as a child, at least a foot shorter than Layne, but fine wrinkles around her eyes indicated her true age. She raised her slim right hand with the palm facing forward. 

“Molokunjani”

Ok, that sounded similar. A greeting then. Layne nodded and waved a little, not comfortable enough to try to repeat the phrase. She considered asking them to wait a moment while she went to get Calum. He had taken a great interest in the earthling language, and was collecting as many words as he could.

“Atlantis?” The woman was looking at her intently, raising her eyebrows. She gestured to her companions, and as one they all clicked and dismounted their mounts as gracefully as the leader had done a moment before. “Laleh” A man stepped forward, and as he approached Layne realised that he was carrying a child, who was looking at her from behind the hide she was wrapped in. The man placed the child on the ground, and unceremoniously lifted away the hide. The child was very slight too, and Layne couldn’t guess her age. Then she smiled, and Layne spotted the two large front teeth. Six or seven then. She was almost naked, and Layne could immediately see that her tummy was swollen. Probably a worm infection. It was hard to know whether the girl’s growth was stunted as she was so slight, but Layne bet a stool sample would confirm the presence of worms. She raised her eyes to the leader again. “Atlantis?” she said again, now pointing to the child.

Atlantis… what would that mean again? It did ring a bell, she must have heard it before. She was about to turn around to go get Calum when it hit her – ATLINTIS! She turned again.

“ATLINTIS? Infirmary?” She pointed to the little girl’s tummy. “Medicine?”

The woman smiled, showing a lovely smile with some missing teeth. “Atlantis.”

Layne nodded. “Come with me.” She motioned for them to come with her into the building, and the leader turned around to give instructions to the rest of the party. They grabbed the reins of the animals and retreated toward a clutch of trees behind the washing lines. With one last look at the astonishing animals, Layne turned around and led the leader, the man and the child through the back room and into the infirmary. Raj was removing Bram’s bandages, but got up immediately when the new party entered. He smiled at everyone, raising his hand. “Molo, Molweni!” Layne saw his gaze drop quickly to the child’s tummy. “Why don’t you come over here, that’s right, and how about a gown for you as well, just to keep nice and warm…” He got a gown from one of the cupboards, and with careful gestures got her to raise her arms and slip it on in no time. It completely dwarfed her small frame, and she was pinching it curiously. Layne was struck, as she so often was, by how quickly Raj could read situations and communicate with people. Layne had not given a single thought to the fact that the child was almost naked among strangers, or how to make her comfortable.

“I’ll get everyone some water.” She went into the back room, her mind whirring. It would be impossible to know what parasite the girl had without analysing a stool sample. But the idea of explaining something like that through the medium of mime made Layne snort while pouring the water into three mugs. It was possible that the child had several parasitic infections, and that whatever they found would not be the agent causing the symptoms. She returned to the infirmary, where all the earthlings were now looking at Bram’s leg. The bandages were off, and the three long neatly stitched gashes, although healing nicely, looked terrifying. There was a hush in the room. “Lion” said Bram, “Attacked” he made his hands into claws and roared and clawed in the air. The child’s eyes widened. “Lewis, my friend…” he showed his teeth and roared like a lion again. “Lion”.

“Ngoniyama” the old woman said quietly, walking over to Bram, hovering her hand above his exposed wound. Layne was about to tell her not to touch it, when she pulled her arm back and instead put her fingertips on Bram’s forehead. “Banyuliweyo” she said, lightly pressing his head back into the cushion. “Ngoniyama banyuliweyo”. Then she laughed, a surprisingly delighted, filthy cackle “Mlehkazi!”. Her big grin was infectious, and Bram smiled too. “Thank you!” he said.

Layne handed out the mugs of water and went to stand by Raj, next to the bed of the little girl. “I think the best thing to do is just to give her a course of anti-helminth drugs, without bothering to diagnose which one it is. Most are treated the same anyway, and we only have the Meziquantel.”

“I agree. But another thing is to make sure she doesn’t get re-infected. If she goes walking in sewage without shoes she’d get it again.”

“Do you think Calum could explain? Or perhaps you could draw it on the whiteboard in the school?”

“You do it! I’m not drawing poop in front of people I’ve only just met! 

“You’re so precious Raj. It’s all just natural bodily functions, and ones you should be grateful for.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I’m grateful, but I have to draw the line somewhere. I’ll get the treatment started, and get her some food too. You think about the public health side of things. And don’t forget to be grateful!”

She rolled her eyes at him and stepped out into the forum. She immediately spotted Calum and Tina, sitting in the shade outside the library. She raised an arm in greeting. “Molo!” 

Calum grinned. “If you’re greeting both of us, it’s technically ‘Molweni”. But still – pretty good!”

“I hear you have Bram Sawyer in there” said Tina. ‘How is he?”

“Oh, he’s doing fine. It’s lucky for him that his companions got him here in time. In fact, right now he’s entertaining some Earthling patients with stories of his adventures.”

“Does he speak their language?” Calum looked interested.

“Not a bit, I’m afraid. That’s why I need your help. I have to explain something to them. Can you help me?”

Calum rose and brushed some crumbs off his trousers. “I’d be happy to try. But I’m not sure how helpful I’ll be”

“Oh trust me. You’ll be very helpful.” Layne grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

It was mid afternoon before they made it back to the infirmary, having cleaned both themselves and their clothes and also participated in a joint fire wood run. Lee felt that he could have used another shower after the vigorous chopping and carrying that Scully had coaxed him into, but they were both keen to check on Bram and Lee’s thoughts kept returning to Ishay. He told himself that there was nothing he could do to change their previous interaction, that he had pissed off plenty of people in the past, but somehow he could not dismiss the image of her angry face, her accusatory tone, and unfortunately, his own emotional outburst. It wasn’t something he was proud of. He felt that in showing her his anger and despair he had shown her too much of himself, and he hated that circumstance had brought him into her debt. Her, of all people.

Bram was awake when they entered, and Scully was at his bedside in three long strides. Lee walked up behind him, catching Bram’s eye over Scully’s shoulder and reaching in to clasp his hand. 

“How are you doing?”

“Hurts like hell” Bram grimaced, but it turned into a smile. “That hard-ass medic said she can’t give me any more morpha, so I’m just gonna have to tough it out. But I’m happy to be in pain if it means that I’m alive.” He tucked some of his long black hair behind his ear and glanced down on his damaged leg, which had been re-wrapped in fresh bandages. “Thanks for getting me back here, I can’t believe you guys carried me all the way.” He turned his gaze to Scully, and his smile widened. “Hi honey” Lee was a bit taken aback, as the two of them had not ever been explicit about their relationship before. Although the marine corps didn’t overtly discriminate on the basis of sexual orientation, there had always been plenty of prejudiced people around. Many adopted a position of don’t ask- don’t tell just to be safe. Lee was happy that they were both here, and alive, and finally ready to be more open about their feelings. He withdrew slowly, realising that in this moment his friends only had eyes for each other. He looked into the pantry, but it was empty, and he headed back outside. He heard banging from the next building along, and he put his head through the door. A small and very pregnant woman was hitting a large sheet of metal with a sledge hammer. She looked up, and he recognised her immediately.

“Tina! It’s good to see you! Wow…” He gestured vaguely towards her, not quite knowing how to finish the sentence, “You look well!”

Tina dropped the hammer and came up to him, enthusiastically shaking his hand. “It’s great to see you again, sir. I hear you got into a bit of trouble out there.”

“Yeah, we did. Did you know Lewis?” 

“I did, yeah. I’m so sorry. But I’m glad you made it back, and that you got Bram here in time. Layne said that he is doing really well.” She smiled, and then looked over his shoulder. “Oh, there you are! I was wondering what had happened to you.” A slim red haired man had entered the workshop, carrying a whiteboard. “Did you manage to help Layne with whatever it was?”

“I think so, yeah. But she ended up doing quite a bit of drawing. And miming.” He chuckled, then looked over at Lee.

“Oh, sorry – this is Major Lee Adama. Major, this is my husband, Cal” 

Calum shook his outstretched hand “Of course I know who you are, it’s nice to meet you! We have your law books in the library, actually.”

“Really? You’ve held on to those books? Why?” 

“Well, we can’t take the knowledge we have for granted. It has to be preserved somehow. We may not be in the Colonies anymore, and we may live in…” he gestured outside, “unusual circumstances, but eventually people are going to need laws. And we have lots of other books too – anything that could potentially be useful.”

“Cal is a librarian. He takes care of all books we have here, and writes new ones too.” Tina looked very proud. “He’s writing an Earthling thesaurus!”

“I learned a few new words today actually.” Calum looked rueful. He glanced down on the whiteboard. “I should write these down on paper before they get smudged.”

They all stepped outside, just in time to see Ishay come around the corner of the lab and infirmary building. She was leading a huge honey coloured creature, which walked behind her in a way that could only be described as dignified. The animal looked calmly at them under half lowered eyelids, further contributing to its superior appearance. Ishay, on the other hand, looked excited. The hair around her face had come loose from her ponytail and was sticking to her sweaty face. “Calum! They gave me one of them! They insisted!” She stopped and looked up at the animal in awe. “Have any of you ever seen anything like it?” They all shook their heads. “They called it a… CHKamella…” she tried to add the Earthling click to the front of the word. “CHKamella. I suppose Camella is ok. So it’s a camella. And it’s mine!” She grinned at them, and Lee suddenly found that he couldn’t breathe. In all the years he had known Layne Ishay, he had never seen her smile before, and it was amazing. Her whole face was transformed, the severe dark eyebrows lifting, and those remarkable eyes glittering an unreal turquoise in the strong sunlight.

“Yours?” Tina laughed. “So now you’re going to have a pet as well? You’re already working all the hours of the day, when are you going to find time to throw bones for your camella to catch?”

Ishay didn’t stop smiling, just turned and patted the animal’s neck fondly. “She’s not a pet, she’s a working animal. She’s just what I needed. A domesticated large animal. I’m going to use her to make serum for snake bites.”

Calum looked appalled. “And here I thought you’d grown a soft side. You’ve found a completely new species, and you’re going to… Experiment on it?”

“What else would you do? She’s amazing, I want to know everything about her. She won’t mind.” She turned her gaze to Lee, and immediately looked more serious. “Bram is doing very well. He’s a poster boy for antibiotics.”

The loss of her smile felt like a physical loss to Lee. He wanted to see it again. “I wanted to find you earlier, to thank you. We’re really very grateful.”

She nodded. “Don’t worry about it. It’s what we do here.” She looked very serious now, not breaking eye contact, “but there is something I would like from you in return.”

Here it comes, he thought, unconsciously pulling his shoulders back. Medic Ishay, as blunt as ever. He could see a small smile curl the right corner of her top lip, and then quickly being pursed down. “There is someone whose help we need. He’s a chemical engineer, and we need chemicals now to keep our cultures going. And he’d listen to you, not me.”

Both she and her camella fixed him with equally cool stares, and he felt a giggle rise in his throat. He cleared it. “That’s it? I talk to this engineer guy, and that’s all you want from me?”

“Well, that depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“On how grateful you really are I suppose.”

He gave her a long look. Was she playing with him? She wasn’t very easy to figure out. 

“Doc?”

They all turned to see Specialist Gage approach, a heavy keg in one hand. 

“Hey doc, thanks for yesterday. Thanks for trying with Ash.” He held out the keg towards her, and she hesitatingly reached out a hand to take it.

“What’s this?”

“It’s hooch – I mean alcohol. Ethanol. Pretty pure stuff. We’re making it – well, Tim Hallam is – and you said you needed it so... Here.” He motioned with the keg towards her again, and this time she grabbed the handle, the weight of it too great for her to hold up. “Oh, sorry. I’ll carry it for you. Where do you want it?”

The camella snorted and he appeared to notice it for the first time. “Bloody hell! What’s this?”

“It’s my camella. Thanks for this, that’s really very thoughtful of you.” She turned to Lee. ”Tim Hallam is the man I would like you to talk to actually. He clearly needs something important to do.”

“We’re burying Ash this evening. I wanted to ask you to come. Perhaps you could say a few words?”

Lee saw how Ishay’s features tensed. She didn’t like this, not at all. “I’m not sure I’m the right person – I didn’t know him…”

“I mean – you cared for him at the end, and you’re a pretty important person around here.”

She set her jaw, but Lee could see the whites of her eyes. She doesn’t like public speaking, flashed through his head.

“I’ll do it” He spoke before he knew he was going to. “You’re talking about Ashok Varma? Who died yesterday? I was his commanding officer aboard the Pegasus, it would be my honour to speak at his funeral.”

They all turned to look at him, Gage only now registering his presence. “Major Adama, sir! That would be really great.” He didn’t look too pleased though, and immediately looked over to Ishay. “But will you come too? It would mean a lot to Ash.” Like hell it would, thought Lee. He looked at the man with more attention. Gage. Specialist Gage in fact. He remembered him from the Pegasus, but couldn’t quite place him. Somehow, he didn’t like it that he was here giving presents to Ishay.

“Of course. I’ll be there. And thanks for this”, she pointed to the keg, “it’s a very useful present.”

“All right. Six o’clock at the burial site. Then send off drinks at the compound.”

“Thanks Mr Gage”

“Call me John!”

But she had already turned away, back towards Lee. And she smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The hooch in her mug was of very high quality, that was certain. Mixed with fruit it was not unpleasant, but what gave her the most delight was that there was now a supply of very pure alcohol fit for laboratory use. She would just have to test it a little bit more to make sure.

Lee Adama’s eulogy had been surprisingly heartfelt and well balanced considering how little time he had had to prepare. She had felt so elated by the stroke of fate that made him step forward to speak rather than her, that for a moment she forgot what funerals were like. The truth being that they are not great. By the time the funeral party made it back to the inner patio of the compound, she had felt raw and emotional, and had gratefully accepted a drink. She had kept to the fringes, sipping her drink and watching as people circulated under the lantern lit pergolas. At the centre of it all, always sought out, always with more people waiting on the side for their turn, was Lee Adama. She enjoyed studying him, trying to get an idea of how that magic worked that made people flock to him. It seemed so natural, a smile here, a hand shake there, a brief pat on the shoulder. He didn’t speak much, just gave his full attention to whomever he was speaking to at that moment. Making them feel special.

“There you are! I found you some more punch, here.”

Absentmindedly she took the glass and put the empty mug down. John Gage kept finding her, offering her more drinks, pieces from the roast, a more comfortable seat, and she kept finding excuses to get away. At one point she had spotted Tim, on the other side of the of the patio. Of course she’d seen him regularly around the camp, but she had made a point of not studying him. But now he was her mission. He looked quite a bit older than she remembered, but then who didn’t. She giggled to herself, drained her glass and gave it back to Gage, then strode purposefully towards the gravitational centre of the space. She tapped his shoulder lightly, and when he turned around she lifted an eyebrow and nodded in Tim’s direction. `’Come on, I’ll introduce you.” Without waiting, she turned and led the way, sensing rather than knowing that he was right behind her. 

“I thought you’d gone.” He had to raise his voice for her to hear him over the din and the music. “It’s a bit wilder than your average funeral reception.”

“And leave you alone with your fanclub? No way.”

He paused. “I seem to know almost everyone here. Lots of fleet people.”

“Yes, they are. Many of them have secluded themselves in this ‘compound’, where they make their own rules. They don’t really listen to anyone who isn’t fleet. I’ve never even been inside before.” She stopped suddenly, so that Lee walked into her back. She swayed slightly. 

“Whoa, you ok there? That punch is pretty strong stuff” His hands came up to steady her shoulders for one second, and then they were gone. Perhaps she had just imagined it. She briefly closed her eyes and shook her head slightly to clear it.

“See the man with the white hair? Over by the massive stack of solar panels?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s Tim Hallam. The chemical engineer. The hooch brewer. I’m going to ask him to perform a survey of the surrounding area for likely extraction sites for sodium choler… sodium chrol… SALT. Yes. Salt. And phosphates, and metals, and lime. And to make a plan for how to purify and refine the raw materials with only what we have or can make on site.” She swayed again, and this time his hand stayed on her arm. It was warm, and she could feel his arm behind her back, a solid warmth to lean against. “I’m a bit tipsy. I haven’t had alcohol in ages, unless you count the time I sprayed some up my nose in the lab. But that was an accident.”

He heard him snort softly behind her, and felt the warm puff of air over her cheek. “This all sounds a bit complicated – are you sure this is the best time to do this?”

“I could do this in my sleep Adama”, she stated boldly, grabbing his hand and dragging him the last ten steps over to the solar panels and Tim the hooch brewer.

“Hi Tim”, she said, not wasting any time. She had the courage, she had her secret weapon. Better not think about it too much. “What’s a nice man like you doing in a creepy compound like this?”

He looked at her is surprise, then over to her companion, and then back to her again. “Layne. You look…” His gaze dropped to her washed out ink stained khaki shirt, and then back to her face.

“It doesn’t matter what I look like. This is Lee Adama, former Commander, war hero, deliverer of eulogies, I’m sure you recognise him?”

Tim looked genuinely pleased. “Major Adama, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you. And what you said at the funeral – it was a great speech, a really great speech.” He shook Lee’s hand enthusiastically, and several people who were standing near them turned around and took the chance to do the same. Layne thought that a few of them had done so at least twice before. Lee gave her an imploring look. “So Tim, Lee and I were talking, and I was saying what a great chemical engineer you are.”

“Yeah, she did say that” Lee agreed, nodding exaggeratedly. 

“You did?” Tim looked confused.

“Yes, absolutely. And Lee here, he’s very interested in chemistry, and all the things we need for the ATLINTIS and the infirmary, and he was saying, how do we make sure that we can continue to get this stuff?

“I did” Lee nodded severely.

“And I said, well Tim is the guy for you. He knows this stuff. He was the chief chem officer on board the tylium refinery, and he’ll know all about how to mine and refine the things we need.”

Tim Hallam looked at Lee, delighted. “Absolutely! Not many people understand how interesting and important these processes are, but it doesn’t surprise me that you are one of them.”

Lee cast a long look at Layne, who smiled serenely. Then he turned his attention back to Tim. “I am, as a matter of fact. I want to know where we are most likely to find good sources of the things we need. I want to know what resources we will need to get to them, and to refine them to a state that is good enough to use.” He looked over to the bar where boisterous funeral goers were asking for refills. “You clearly have a superior method for distilling alcohol, and I’d really like to know what else you can do.”

Tim clapped him on the back, beaming. “Well, let me get you another drink, and I’ll tell you all about it. I already have plenty of ideas!” He pulled Lee toward the bar without a single glance back at Layne. Lee, however, did manage a look back. He raised his eyebrows in a silent question, and she laughed. Yes, he had done well. She was pleased and a little annoyed at the same time. She couldn’t believe how easy it had been, how little encouragement and persuasion it had taken. Tim had practically fallen at Lee’s feet, he’d been so eager to talk about his craft. It might be tempting to think that he would have done so regardless of who had come asking, but she knew better. If she had tried it herself it would have been very different. She could see him by the bar now, sweeping his arm up in a grand gesture in front of a bemused-looking Lee. Tim probably didn’t realise it himself, how seduced he’d been by the attention of the great Adama. Those impossibly blue eyes, so very hard to look into. So very hard to look away from. She snorted, and swayed again. Lords of Kobol, no frak that, by the PERIODIC SYSTEM, she was drunk. She saw John Gage making his way through the crowd, and decided that now was a good time to duck out of this funeral party.


	8. Chapter 8

Lee looked over toward the solar panels again, but this time, she was gone. He could see Specialist Gage, a head taller than almost everyone else in the courtyard, surveying the crowd with a forlorn look on his face. Lee turned his attention back to Tim Hallam, who was describing the initial survey reports that had been prepared for the area in preparation for the landing. There were abundant sources of metals in the mountains to the west, lime to the north, and salt flats to the east, although extraction there would be somewhat seasonal. Right now would be a good time actually, as it was the driest time of the year. He was excitedly detailing the minimum requisites for a scouting expedition. 

“We’d need to bring some vehicles, and probably solar panels to charge them. But Bella and Jonathan would agree to us taking them, I’m sure of it.” Tim ran a hand through his white hair, making it stand in all directions. “Will you come with us? We certainly could use your skills – not to mention your enthusiasm about chemistry.”

Lee thought for a moment. It sounded… interesting. It was stimulating to be involved in a project again, to have complicated problems and to think about solutions. A little bit more wouldn’t do him any harm. “Yes, that would be very interesting. I would like that!”

“Great! It will take a few days to prepare for it though, I need to think a bit about potential purification processes and get gear together.” He stared off into the distance. His lips were moving. Was he counting under his breath? 

“So, do you have a lot of vehicles in this compound?” Lee asked innocently.

“Yes, absolutely. We made sure we got our hands on as much of the useful stuff as possible before and after the landing. We have great weapons and loads of ammo too. We look after each other in here, it’s good place to be. We have a hunting group and a building group. And a brewing group! You should come and join us, this is definitely the place for you.” Tim looked delighted with his new idea. 

“Thanks, I’ll think about it” Lee looked out over the courtyard, taking in the amount of cables and solar panels, the lanterns in the trees, the insect catcher lamps. The fridges by the bar. They certainly were looking after themselves. But it wasn’t for everyone. He remembered Ishay’s words. They don’t listen to anyone who isn’t fleet, she’d said. They make their own rules. And apparently, they had weapons. He thought back to the situation he’d witnessed by the pump earlier, and then thought of weapons added to the mix. This could get messy.

“I’m thinking four days” said Tim, rousing Lee from his unpleasant train of thought. Four days to get everything prepared. But it’s the Landing celebration on Sunday, and it will be hard to get anyone to leave before then. I think we should aim for Monday, at a reasonable time. All things should be enjoyed in moderation” He looked around at the crowd, a proud smile on his lips. “Even if it is a very fine product indeed”

Lee smiled and held up his mug. “So say we all!” He drained it, and put it on the bar. “Monday it is. After Landing Day.”

Tim raised his mug in turn, and after shaking his hand Lee turned and made his way through the crowd. He had done his duty and then some, and he was exhausted. The eulogy had drained him. The fear and urgency of the march back and caring for Bram had put the grief over Lewis at the back of his mind, but the funeral had brought it all back and he had at last experienced the enormity of the loss. His words may have been at Ashok Varma’s grave side, but they were spoken for Lewis Green, whose own service had been brief and grim. 

“Apollo!” He looked over to the right, and saw Brendan Costanza lingering in a door way.

“Hot Dog! It’s good to see you!” Lee’s eyes dropped to the bundle Brendan held in his arms. He smiled. “Gods, he’s so big! Soon he’ll be carrying you.” 

Brendan hoisted the sleeping boy up on his shoulder, kissing his sweaty temple. “He’s a big lump, that’s for sure. I’d better get him out of here before it gets even more rowdy, but I didn’t want to leave without saying hey. That was some eulogy you did, the best I’ve ever heard.”

“Thanks. It wasn’t just for Varma, but for… everyone we’ve lost. A lot of people now.”

“Yeah, that’s for sure. I dunno, I’d thought that once we got down here everything would be easy. But it’s still pretty damn hard.”

“So you’re part of this compound then, you and Freddy? That must be… nice.”

Brendan looked thoughtful. “I guess. For some things, of course. But…” He looked around “At the beginning, I thought that everything would get better, you know. But it sometimes feels as if they’re just getting worse. As if the wrong people end up making all the decisions around here.” Freddy whimpered in his sleep, and buried his face against Brendan’s neck. “It’s really good to see you Apollo. I hear you’ve had quite the year, but I’ll make you tell me all about it some other time!” He winked, and turned to take his child off to bed. 

Lee looked after him for a long moment. He realised how dark it was outside, and how difficult it was going to be to find his tent. It had been made abundantly clear that he was welcome to stay here, and it was certainly the route of least resistance. But…

“Hey, you’re looking very thoughtful.” A woman with short red hair a big beaker in her hand was smiling at him.

“Hi Tamar. It’s been a long day.” He smiled ruefully. “In a long week. I’m off to find my bed.”

“Would you like to find mine instead?” She leaned in, all of a sudden very close and very soft. He could feel her breath on his face. It smelled strongly of alcohol. He wondered how Ishay was doing. She’d been pretty wasted, the way she’d grabbed his hand… He smiled. Tamar’s smile broadened, and she leaned in further to kiss him, and he pulled his head back as if stung. Panic rose in his chest, and feelings of guilt saturated with images of Dee and Kara flooded his mind. No, not this. Never again. 

“Um, thanks, but… I think I have to get back to my…” Get back to my what? This was so embarrassing. “I have to check on my friend!” Excellent, that’s exactly what he should do. Even if that friend was fast asleep. He smiled apologetically. “Thanks.”

“Any time Apollo. So do you want to borrow my torch?” She held up a small wind up, and the look of relief on his face was enough to make her laugh. “Just make sure you bring it back, ok? These are worth their weight in gold around here. I’m not giving it to you unless you give me something very good in return.”

He shook his head and smiled. “You’re insane. I’ll bring it back tomorrow.” 

He walked off towards the main gate.

“Good night Apollo!”

He lifted one arm and waved, without turning around. Then he disappeared into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

The hum of the flow cabinet was quite soothing this morning, the repetitive movements of the pipette into the flasks, refilling the insulin pens, a comfortingly familiar ritual. She had not had alcohol in a very long time, and she couldn’t remember the last time she had been hung over. But now she had. And she was, just a bit.

She counted the pens again, just to make sure, 40, 41, 42, great. And two extra just in case. All here, a neat row of their joint effort, another month of life saving insulin. People would be starting to drop in for collection soon, so she had better get them all into the infirmary. She looked forward to hearing the news form the satellite camps and the farms, and to perhaps see something new. Last time she had been given a clutch of fragrant waxy yellow fruit, which when peeled revealed pale and delicate flesh. It was one of the nicest things she had ever tasted. 

“Layne? Are you awake?” Wanda’s voice came through the door. “Are you lying face down in the cultures in there?”

“Very funny.” Layne muttered. “I’m coming!” she called, transferring the pens to a basket and spraying the hood with a generous dousing of ethanol. She winced at the smell. Better keep it for cleaning. She shut down the sterile hood, closed the hatch and switched off the battery next to it. A final look around assured her that everything was in order, and she headed to the door and cracked it open. “Here are the pens. I’ll just wash up and change, and I’ll be right out.”

Wanda grinned at her. ”Raj said you were hung over. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m perfectly fine. I was in the fleet compound last night, and you’d never believe the stuff they have in there. They have more solar panels than the rest of us together. And they distill excellent ethanol, which is great news.” She frowned “As long as they are willing to share.”

“Is it true that they have fridges?”

“Loads. I’ll tell you later!” She shut the door and went to remove the gown and shawl that covered her hair. She looked over towards the bottles of fresh cell culture media neatly stacked on the shelf, and then to the lower shelves that contained the supplies for preparing it. They had been brimming a year ago, it had been hard to find enough space for storage and even harder to imagine ever running out. But now there was plenty of space on the shelves. Recalling Tim’s delighted face when quizzed by Lee, she hoped yesterday’s efforts would prove rewarding. To think that Tim would prove to have such a thing for the military, and for male authority. Perhaps she should have guessed it. He had always treated her with mild disdain, making her feel as if what she was doing was pointless and that her questions were inane. She had always accepted it, expected it even, as he was so much cleverer, so much more experienced. She had been excited to learn from him. But she had been younger then, not just in years. She had been angered and amused to see Lee’s questions, if anything less insightful than hers ever were, answered with care and respect. She shook her head. She couldn’t for the life of her remember what she had seen in him, how she could have been so infatuated. It was as if she had been a completely different person.

She was just about to leave when she remembered the agglutination assay she had set up earlier. Eager to learn more about the camella, she had taken a small blood sample when putting her out to graze the day before to assess the antibody content in the serum. The agglutination assay, testing the ability of the antibodies to bind and neutralise a parasite, had incubated for two hours now. A quick peak before heading outside wouldn’t hurt. She picked up the plate and held it up to the light. She saw a beautiful agglutination, totally dose dependent and indicating high titres of antibody. A pleased smile quirked her lip, and she was just about to flick the contents out when her gaze fell on the heat inactivated control. Now what was this? The boiling should have inactivated the protein, making it incapable of binding anything. Yet the agglutination of the parasite-presenting chicken blood cells was as potent in those wells as it was in the assay ones. She thought back to the process. She remembered putting the samples in the heat block, setting the timer, even smelling the distinctive smell of burnt dust from the block. What if… what if… she looked back to the wells. The hairs on her fore arms stood up, the dullness of the hang over swept away by a surge of adrenalin. What if the camella’s antibodies were heat resistant? They were smaller than human ones, she knew that from the mass spec she had done the day before. If they could retain their binding properties even at denaturing temperatures? The possibilities were endless. They could be boiled. They could be stored out of the fridge. They would last and last, just the sort of robust reagent required in the camp. She felt the thrill of the discovery course through her, the sharp energy of it making her realise just how much she had missed it. This. This was why she had become a scientist.

Outside in the forum there were lots of people talking and laughing, greeting each other. The roasting pit was being set up for the barbecue, and the new arrivals were placing their brought goods on the tables in the shade under the big tree in the centre. Some men were suspending large tarpaulins to extend the shade. The fire wood detail were bringing more fuel for the fires, and the cooks were bringing joints of meat through from the larder which had been brought in by the hunting detail. Insulin day was a day they all looked forward to, as a chance to meet up, hear news, and share the bounty of the different outposts and the ATLINTIS. More people were taking part now than those who needed to hand in their used pens and pick up the new supply, and the crowd seemed to grow every month. Layne saw Wanda standing with her basket by the infirmary door, placing the old pens in a basket by her feet and giving out new ones as people came up to her. Layne walked over. “Has anyone had any problems with their dose?” It was important to keep track of how people were managing their blood glucose, especially when they were all so spread out. 

“Raj is inside talking to Mira. She’s worried about Carys, she’s apparently being difficult and sloppy with her measurements and injections.” She glanced over to Carys, who was chatting happily with some other children in the shade outside the school building. “It might just be puberty kicking in. Poor kid, it’s enough of a nightmare without having to deal with checking your blood all the time.” She rolled her eyes. “But otherwise, no problems so far.”

“Maybe Raj could talk to her as well. If anyone can convince her to take better care, it will be him.”

She looked over toward the barbecue pit and saw Lee and Scully pulling in a large cart of dry wood for the fires. They saw her approaching, and Lee grinned. 

“Good morning! Isn’t this a bit loud for you?”

She smiled, her new discovery a glowing little secret making her immune to any jibe. “I’m tougher than you think. But what about you – isn’t this a bit menial for you two?”

Scully wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Well, if you have a job peeling grapes somewhere, bring it on. For now, we have to help out wherever we can to earn our keep. We’re going on the salt mining expedition, but that’s not for another four days.”

Layne raised her eyebrows. “You’re going with him? Both of you?” She shifted her eyes to Lee, who nodded. 

“Yeah, it seemed…” She couldn’t stop a big grin from spreading on her face, and he stopped talking. His eyes were intensely blue. She swallowed hard. “I guess I was more grateful than I realised.”

She laughed. “That’s fantastic. I’m sure it will be a success now. I wish I could go with you, but I can’t be away that long from here.” She turned to look out across the forum. “It’s insulin day today, and then the work to prepare the new batch starts. Never ends.”

A man carrying a large back pack approached them. He was dusty, and collapsed on a chair after swinging the pack off his shoulders. Scully grabbed a jug of water from one of the tables and poured him a mug. 

“Arnold! You’re early, you must have run here.” Layne took the mug from Scully and walked over to the man “Here, drink this.” 

“I hurried, that’s true. We found a big snake under the chicken coop this morning, and I need to get back to deal with it. I don’t want to leave it to anyone else. But I didn’t want to miss out on the library either!” He drained the water and sighed contentedly. “And I need to get Ed’s insulin as well. I’ve brought you some more of those bananas you liked.” He opened the backpack, but Layne was not interested in the fruit any more.

“A big snake? Is it grey and white? Hang on.” She ran into the infirmary, and quickly came back out with her note book. “Does it look like this?” She held out the drawing she had made of the snake that had bitten Ashok Varma to Arnold, and he took the note book from her to take a closer look.

“Yes, that’s the shape of the head. We’ve seen them before, they like the eggs and the chickens too, so you have to keep an eye out. Irhamba, the Ubuntu call it. Horrible creature.”

“And it’s still there? Under the chicken coop?”

“It’s happy there for now. It doesn’t know that I’m on my way back with a big shovel.”

“I’ll come with you. That snake is exactly what I need, I’m going to catch it.”

All three men stared at her. “There’s not a lot of meat on it…” offered Arnold finally. Lee and Scully laughed, and Layne rolled her eyes. 

“No no, I want to catch it to harvest the venom. You know, to make anti serum.”

“Anti serum?”

“Antibodies. So that when someone gets bitten by one of these, I can give the antibodies, they neutralise the venom, and they survive.” She looked at them expectantly. “It’s a great idea!” she added defensively as the men failed to express the enthusiasm she had expected.

Lee and Scully exchanged a glance, and Arnold looked doubtful. 

“I had one bite my boot once.” Lee said. “It was…” remembered the panic, the instinctive revulsion he had felt seeing the contortion of the muscular body and the surprisingly hard impact of the head on his ankle. He shuddered. “They’re dangerous. They kill people, look what happened to Ashok Varma.”

“That’s my point!” Layne said impatiently. “That’s what we need to do something about, right?”

“Right.” Lee looked at her for a moment. “I’ll come with you. If that’s ok.”

She opened her mouth to let him know where to stick his patronising attitude, but remained silent. He didn’t look disrespectful. He looked… She blinked. His eyebrows remained lifted, waiting for an answer.

“I suppose I could use the help.” She nodded. “Thank you. We’d need some protective clothing then. And a box to carry it in. I have to find Tina.” She looked into the distance, worrying her lip. 

“Tina’s got some flight suits in there, that would work. Those fangs would have a hard time getting through that.”

“Good idea. You get that, I’ll find some sort of box to keep it in. With a lock.”

“Well I’ll go get a new book”, Arnold muttered. “Not that anyone cares!”, he added, more loudly, to their rapidly disappearing backs. Then he nodded to Scully, and walked off towards the library. 

Scully shrugged, and grabbed a banana. Someone had to eat them.


	10. Chapter 10

Looking into the crate of abandoned flight suits was more emotional than he had realised. Athena. Hot Dog. Hornet. The names he found were a potent reminder of the ones that were not there anymore, the suits that had not been around to be discarded. His riffling hands were slowing down, a nugget of unease growing in his chest. There might be something green and slippery hiding in that crate, a flight suit with a name he didn’t want to read. A name that would bite. He swallowed and renewed his efforts. Apollo. He would have recognised it even without the name tag in the collar. The scratches next to the tag, the mended cuff, and, yeah. The patch on the leg. He didn’t feel nostalgic. It would still fit, that would do. He flung it to the side, then turned toward the crate again. He could just pick one off the top for Layne and be done with it. But there was someone else in the room with him now, hovering just behind his shoulder. Come on Lee. What, are you afraid? He drew a deep breath, and grabbed deep in the crate. Narcho. Cakewalk. Dewey. Starbuck. Starbuck. He lifted it and smoothed it out awkwardly. It was just a dumb suit, all distorted from lying in a crate for so long. There was a sticky stain all over one thigh, and without thinking Lee lowered his nose to sniff it. Pineapple? Ah – booze of some sort. He laughed to himself in the murky cluttered workshop, and it stuck in his throat. How could this crumpled suit, this fake pineapple scent, ever have belonged to a… what, an angel? Some kind of spirit guide? How could someone with such an overpowering physical presence just disappear into thin air. He hadn’t been able to make sense of it then, and he still couldn’t. But then he had never been able to fully understand her. She had been a drunk, a daredevil, a bully, but also wise far beyond her years. A comically fickle lover and a fiercely loyal friend. He had never quite known which Kara he was dealing with, trying to manage his expectations, adjust their relationship to a sustainable level, but then unable to resist when she would choose him. And desperately unhappy when she would reject him again. He folded the suit slowly and put it back in the crate. Athena or Cakewalk would be ok for Ishay. Give her Hot Dog! flashed through his head, and he scoffed, and patted Kara’s sleeve. “I wouldn’t get away with it”, he said softly. He grabbed some gloves and headed back out into the sunshine.

Tina was attaching a Perspex lid to a box outside, then testing the clamps that would keep it shut. She looked up as Lee came out of the workshop. “This should keep it shut, but I would tie this rope around it too, just to make sure.” 

Ishay came around the corner, leading the camella. It had large saddle bags hung on either side, balanced in the space between the humps. “That’s a great box. Could you drill some little holes in the lid, so that it can get air?”

“Sure, I just have to wait for the drill to charge. What do you think of this?” She held up a six foot long pole with a wide two pronged fork on the end. Ishay nodded, then looked at Lee. 

“What do you think?”

“The stick is to hold it down? And then one of us grabs it, and puts it in the box?” It sounded absurd when said out loud. But he had done worse.

“That’s the extent of my plan, yes.”

“It’s good I found some thick gloves then. Take a look at these. I didn’t know what sort of size…” his voice trailed off, and he just held out the flight suits towards her. She handed him the leading rope for the camella and held up first Athena’s and then Cakewalk’s suit to her chest. The camella eyed Lee haughtily, and he felt self conscious holding the rope. He couldn’t remember ever being this close to a large animal. The camella seemed to sense it, and was pulling away. Ishay clicked her tongue to get her attention, and then stuffed Cakewalk’s suit into one of the saddlebags. 

“These are really good! I’m so glad you kept them Tina.” She held out a hand to Lee, and he gave her his suit as well.

“I seem to remember someone making fun of me and said that I was a crazy hoarder lady. Hmm, who was that again…” 

Layne laughed. “I take it all back. Clearly everything can be useful.”

Arnold joined them, with a pleased smile and a nearly empty back pack. “Ah, you’ve got one of those now. I’ve seen the Ubuntu ride them. Very useful.”

“So how far are we going?” Lee asked.

“We’re going west, towards the mountains. The farms are in the foothills, it should take about four hours without much to carry.”

“Farms?”

“Yes, the land is a bit better for cultivation higher up. Not as dry. We grow oats and wheat and maize, and we’ve started coffee and tobacco too. And we have all the bananas you could eat Layne.”

“Once I’ve got my snake in the box, there is nothing I want more.” She finished cramming the box and the ropes into a saddlebag and turned around. “Is Mrs Baltar still there?”

“Yes, very much so. She’s the one most keen on growing coffee. She wants wine next!”

“Ok, I just have to get one more thing.” She ran swiftly into the infirmary. 

“Mrs Baltar? Is that…?”

“The cylon lady, yes. They’re very happy it seems, always talking nonsense.”

Baltar. A farmer. Cylon number 6, a farmer. Growing coffee. He shook his head, then patted the camella fondly on the side of the neck. She didn’t seem so unusual any more, in the grand scheme of things.

Ishay came back with a cold pack, a medi kit and two canteens full of water, which she stuffed down into the nearest saddle bag. The camella accepted stoically. Then she grabbed the snake catching pole. “Let’s go! Lead the way Arnold.”

The road leading out of the camp was wide at first, and Lee walked next to Ishay trying to see how she led the camella along. “You seem to know what you’re doing with that animal. You’d never guess you’ve never done it before.”

“Oh I’ve done it before alright. Just not with one like this. I grew up on a farm on Aerilon.”

“You did?” Lee couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice.

“Yes. But I left when I was twelve, to go to school on Picon.”

“What, none of the schools on Aerilon were good enough?” Lee mocked good-naturedly.

“I got a scholarship to Eleusis.” 

“Eleusis!” He shot her a sideways look. “Should I call you mylady and ask the butler to bring the anthosmias?”

She snorted. “It wasn’t like that. Well… Not all of it. I just knew I wanted to go to the best school, that’s the only one I knew, so that’s what I decided.”

“Why?” He had asked because he wanted to know, but also as a natural flow of the conversation. Her pause made him realise that the answer might be more personal, and he looked at her again.

“Aerilon is a big place. But it’s mostly poor, and superstitious, and backward. A lot of the things you’d take for granted, like common sense, cause and effect, don’t really matter there.” She wiped her forehead with her sleeve, and pressed the straw hat back down on her head. Her eyes were in shade. “My mum died when I was eight. In childbirth, just after. They said it was the will of the gods, that there was nothing to do, but I found out that it was totally preventable. I just used the school library, and found out about puerperal fever. And antibiotics. That there were people on other colonies who didn’t live like we did, who thought about things and came up with solutions rather than just leave it all to the gods. So I worked as hard as I could to learn everything I could get hold of, and I wrote to Eleusis and asked how I could go there. I did my entrance exams, got the grades they wanted, and got a scholarship. I didn’t realise until afterwards that that wasn’t how most of the students gained entry to Eleusis.” She chuckled. “Most of my class mates had lives I had never even imagined. Houses, travel, money. Huge libraries, many of them. I’d never seen anything like it. Many of them didn’t even appreciate it, but I did. I never went back to Aerilon again.”

“I’m sorry about your mom.” 

“Thanks.”

They walked in silence for a while.

“So you really wrote to the Eleusis Boarding School when you were eight? To ask how to get a place there?”

“I was nine, but yes. They even sent me books.”

“And then you worked in a rural school on Aerilon to prepare for the entrance exams, and got the marks? That’s incredible.”

“Every teacher in that school helped me. Most of the children didn’t attend regularly, they’d be taken out whenever they were needed for the farms, so the teachers liked helping me.” She was quiet for a moment. “I took it for granted then. But I wish I had gone back to thank them properly. At least once.”

“What about your dad?” Now he knew this question was personal, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“No.” She shook her head and said nothing more. The path was narrowing now that they were well away from the camp. Lee drifted to the back of the party, with his cross bow held in one hand, rather than slung over a shoulder. He wouldn’t be caught by surprise again.


	11. Chapter 11

The cool breeze rustled the leaves of the banana trees, and dried the sweat on Layne’s forehead. She took a deep swig from the canteen and closed her eyes, enjoying the shade and the breeze for a moment. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” Two children came running along the track leading up towards large log cabin with a deep wrap around porch. “Did you get a mystery to read to us?”

“Of course I did! And I’ve brought some visitors as well – Edward, this is the doctor who makes your insulin.” 

Edward stepped forward and grinned at Layne. “I remember you from before we came here. Thank you for giving my insulin to daddy.”

Layne shook his hand. “It’s my pleasure Edward. I remember you too.”

“Who are you?” The little girl was looking frankly at Lee.

“I’m Lee. Lee Adama, it’s nice to meet you.” 

She shook his hand seriously. “I’m Lizzie.”

“Lee and Layne are here to see our snake.” 

The children looked at them with big eyes. “You came all the way here for that?” asked Edward. “We get them all the time. They like eggs. Daddy just chops them in two with a shovel.”

“I want to catch this one”, explained Layne. “I’m going to bring it back to the camp and use it to make a medicine against snake bites.”

“I’ll show you where it is!” said Lizzie excitedly, and turned to run.

“No you won’t.” Arnold grabbed her and swung her up on his shoulders. “You can watch from the porch.”

They walked up to the house, where Arnold’s wife was waiting. She came towards them and gave Layne a hug. “Layne, it’s so lovely to see you!” She looked at Lee. “Julia, this is Lee Adama. We’re going to catch your snake.” Julia shook Lee’s hand, but looked perplexed. 

“Mummy, they’re making a medicine!” Lizzie clung to her mother’s arm.

Layne was unsure what to do next. It had seemed simple enough plan, but it was becoming real a bit too quickly. She nodded to herself. First things first. 

“We should change. Into those flight suits, and gloves. Then we’ll go and find it. Arnold, do you have any long sticks or such to scare it out with?”

“Sure, I’ll find something. The sooner we get it out, the sooner we can let the chickens out. They must be starving in there by now. Ed, can you get some water for the…” he looked at Layne.

“Camella”, Layne filled in. “It’s a camella.”

“What’s her name?” Lizzie asked. Layne stopped for a moment. A name. She hadn’t thought of that. She looked over at Lee, and found him looking at her. She lifted her eyebrows in a silent question. 

“Penelope”, he said. “Definitely Penelope. She looks at me just like my high school literature teacher used to.” She laughed, and he smiled at her. It made her feel better.

He helped her lift the saddle bags off Penelope’s back, and get the gear out. She held up Cakewalk’s suit. 

“Right. Is there a trick to it, or does it work like I think it does?” She looked over at Lee, who was pulling his shirt over his head in one motion. Her breath hitched, and she looked away quickly. So no trick then. He was undressing quickly, completely used to shared facilities, and she did the same although she felt selfconscious. Surely she could keep her underwear on? She stole a quick glance and saw he was pulling the suit on over his boxers and tank. Thank Demeter. She pulled on the suit and pulled up the zipper, already feeling overheated in the insulating material. She took care to lace her boots up properly, and clicked the cuffs on the wrists tight. When she rose up, he was already done, leaning on one of the porch posts and looking out across the farm. Arnold was walking toward them with a shovel and a pitch fork.

“Are you ready?”

No, she wanted to say. “Yes.”

Lee held the snake catching pole out towards her. “How do you see this panning out? We flush it out, you pin it, I catch it?” 

She shook her head. “No, the other way around. Your aim must be pretty good, right? Pin it just behind the head. I’ll keep the box open next to us, then I can put it in, and you can close the lid.” She swallowed. “More or less.”

He held her gaze for a moment, then he nodded. He pulled the pole back, and held out the gloves to her. She put them on, making sure they were completely joined up with the cuffs of the suit. The gloves, which had seemed so thick back at the camp, felt flimsy. 

The chicken coop was very quiet although all the chickens were inside. They know, Layne thought. The base of the coop was close to the ground, with a narrow space underneath. She could see nothing under there. “Are you sure it’s still there?”

“No snake has left without encouragement before, but no, I can’t be sure.” Arnold shook his pitchfork. “We’ll soon find out though!”

“Arnold, I want you to stay back now. Lee and I are more protected, we’ll do this. We should have taken a suit for you too, but it’s too late now.” 

Lee was inspecting the coop, dropping to one knee to peer under it. “I can’t see anything. But the ground is flatter on this side. If you stick the fork under from the other side to chase it out, I’ll stand here and wait. I’ll shout the moment I see it.”

Her heart was beating fast now, and the hairs on her neck were rising. Images of the triangular thick head of the snake that had killed Ashok Varma flooded her mind. She grabbed the pitchfork from Arnold. “I mean it – get back!” she barked. She stepped around the coop, and took a deep breath. She angled the pitch fork, and attempted a shallow stab into the darkness. She waited. Nothing. She swallowed, and tried again, a bit deeper this time. Nothing from Lee. Oh, to hell with it. She dropped down on one knee, and swiped with the fork from side to side.

“Whoa!” She heard Lee’s voice, and Arnold shouted, “Here it comes!”

She rose too quickly, and the blood drained from her head so she saw dark spots in front of her eyes. Grabbing the corner of the coop for support she propelled herself forward, around the side, and saw Lee leaning on the pole holding the open fork across the neck of the snake. The irhamba was thrashing to get free, the coiling body a display of pure muscle. Layne threw herself forward, grabbing just behind the fork with her right hand and further down the body with her left. 

“Do you have a grip, do you have it?” Lee shouted. 

“Yes!” Lee lifted the fork, and the snake was in her hands. It was encircling her arm with its tail, grasping for purchase and making it hard to hold on to the squirming form. Straining, it opened its jaws to display the horrific fangs. She tightened her grip, unable to resist the panic although she had thought carefully about not hurting the snake before. Right now, it was all about survival. 

Lee slammed the box down next to her. “In with it! Layne, now!” She more threw than released the snake into the box, and Lee shut the lid the second the snake hit the bottom. He flicked the clamps shut one by one, pulling his hand away when the snake’s head hit the transparent lid right next to his fingers. He stepped away from the box, and all three of them watched it in silence. Another thud shook the box as the snake tried to get out. 

“Well. That was… “

“Yeah.”

Arnold was pleased. “Well done! I must say I prefer the shovel method myself, but to each their own.” He stepped forward and peered into the box. “Not the biggest one I’ve seen, but a nasty fellow nonetheless.” He carefully stepped around the box and unlatched the coop, and the chickens came running out in a sudden cacophony of clucking.

Layne’s legs were shaking and she felt sick. She leaned forward, put her hands on her knees and focussed on her breathing. She felt exhilarated that she had caught the irhamba, but she had been unprepared for the primal fear of the encounter and her mind was still boiling with images of snake. Lee cuffed her affectionately on the shoulder. “That was some move!” She nodded, not trusting her voice. “From now on, this is your suit. See this?” He pointed to her upper arm, where a patch was stitched on. It depicted a snake. She had not noticed that before. “This used to mean Viper pilot, but I guess it means Viper hunter now.” His eyes were glittering. “If I had a cigar I’d give it to you.”

The thought of cigar smoke made her feel even sicker, and she puffed out her cheeks and looked away. “Hey, you ok?” Lee grabbed her shoulders gently and looked at her intently. Then he chuckled. “First mission. Of course.” He looked around. “Come on.” He turned her around and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her to a fallen tree trunk. “Sit down. You’re too hot, take the suit off. Like this, ok.” Lee was peeling his suit off, tying the sleeves around his waist. “I’m gonna get you some water, hang on.” Layne closed her eyes and unzipped her suit, enjoying the breeze on her skin as she slowly shrugged out of the sleeves. “Here you go.” Lee was holding the canteen in front of her, and she grabbed it as he sat down next to her. 

“So you’re not affected by this sort of thing then?” She took a swig. “It’s just business as usual?”

“Well yeah. More or less. You do know what I used to do right?”

“Is this how it felt?”

He was silent for a moment. “I don’t want to diminish your efforts or anything, but it was much worse.”

She felt silly. Of course it was. “Right.”

A distant thunk made them both look up, and she saw the box shake. He shuddered. “Some similarities though.” He grinned at her. She handed him the canteen and he drank deeply. She watched his adam’s apple moving as he swallowed, his jaw throwing a sharp shadow on the golden skin of his neck. A drop of water trickled down his chin into the hollow at the base of his throat, and she forced her eyes away before they followed it run any further. The breeze rustled the leaves of the banana trees in the grove and the canopy of larger trees just behind the cabin. The vegetation continued up toward a gentle hill top in the east, and beyond it higher peaks beckoned, blue and hazy in the distance. All around them they could hear the hum of bees and wild bird song contrasting to the clucking of the chickens.

“It’s lovely here. Did you come this way at all, on your travels?”

“No. We went north at first. The landscape was more open. We found a lake, a big one. You couldn’t see across it, but the water was sweet, not salty. Lots of fish. Lots of other things too.” He moved his boot as a chicken tried to get a seed out from under it, and the chicken turned and fled. “We were laying a net one day, close to the shore because we didn’t have a boat, and I saw a log floating on the water. I didn’t think anything of it, but then I realised it was swimming towards me. It was a… some sort of animal, with huge jaws, I think half the thing was just jaws, and it wanted me for dinner. It got pretty close, it had eyes just like a snake. You know, with the flat pupils.” He held up his hands, showing a narrow space between them. “Terrifying. We kept watch after that. We saw lots of amazing animals too, there were these birds, bright yellow birds, that built nests that hung like fruit in a tree. I spent days watching them, trying to figure out which one belonged where.”

“Is that where you were attacked?”

“No, no. That’s… I don’t know, but several weeks of travel at least. When it became drier again we wanted to hunt and we went with the animals. We had left the lake then, wanting to… explore…” His voice trailed off.

“How did you find your way back?”

“We were making maps, taking notes of everything we saw. I’ll show them to you if you like, although it doesn’t cover much yet. I’ll make notes to add this bit when we get back.”

“I’d like that. I’ve never been out of the camp before today. I knew things were different here, but I hadn’t seen it. I’m glad I have now.”

“You’ve never been away from the camp?”

“I’ve always been needed. For the work in the infirmary, but especially in the lab. Only Wanda and I know how to do it. But we are training some more people now.” It was a different kind of fear, she thought, the constant worry just after the landing that something would happen to the cultures, that something would go wrong in the lab and all their hard work would be destroyed. Leave people without the treatment that they depended on. That fear had been gradually muted as they made progress, but it was never quite gone. The clean sharp fear of the snake, and the relief after having caught it was a much less complicated set of emotions.

“So once you have trained them, you should explore. There’s an amazing world out there, and I’ve only seen a fraction of it. You should come with me.” His eyes were so blue, and a thrill of excitement rose in her chest for just one moment. Then she forced it down and made her voice steady and reasonable. “I couldn’t. I can’t. No matter how many people I train there will always be things that need to be done. Things that only I can contribute.” She rose, tying the sleeves of the flight suit around her waist like he had done earlier. “Speaking of which, it’s time for our second assignment.”

“Second assignment? You’ve already caught a snake, what else do you want?” He screwed the top back on the canteen and peered up at her.

“This may be even more difficult. I have to speak to the cylon.”


	12. Chapter 12

Julia and Edward showed them the way, but not until after insisting they stay for some food. The meal had been delicious, with sweet corn, chick peas and okra cooked in oil and spices followed by mangoes. After a year of living off hunting and foraging, as satisfying as it had been, the change was enjoyable. After leaving Penelope with some fresh grazing and the snake secured in its box, they had set off up the path, further into the hill side forest. 

“It’s not far”, Julia reassured them. “We decided to all stay close to each other here, so we can take on big things like building and harvest together. It’s just around that bend.” She pointed up to a clutch of banana trees.

Layne shaded her eyes to see where Julia pointed, and then set off.

‘Hey” Lee called softly after her, and she turned around. “I guess I should tell you – Baltar and I – we’re not the best of friends. We’re ok I guess, but depending on what you need I may not be very helpful to you. Do you really want me there?”

She looked at him for a moment. “Why?” Then she shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. I’m not friends with him either, I often think he’s ridiculous. He’s an amazing informatician, he can do astonishing calculations in his head, but he’s not an experimentalist.” She jerked her chin towards the path to indicate that he should come along, and they started walking slowly, side by side.

“You know, when everything started I volunteered to help him with his cylon detector. I went to see him, and I couldn’t understand anything he said. His methods made no sense to me, and I accepted that he was so much cleverer than I was and that he didn’t need my help. When it became obvious that he was just stalling I kicked myself – if I had only had more faith in myself I could have exposed him much earlier.”

“Ok, I can see that. But that’s all water under the bridge, how is that gonna help now?”

“This isn’t about the cylon detector. Do you remember how he used Hera’s blood to cure the President from her cancer? I was amazed by it, and I was so keen to find out how it worked. He said, so cock sure, that it was all about blood groups, but that’s absurd.” She had that deep furrow between her brows now.

“Why? Why is that absurd?” he spread out his hands. “I don’t know anything about this stuff.”

“Well I do. That’s what I was working on at the ATLINTIS, how to make the immune system kill tumours. It can, but the tumour cells have these incredibly powerful ways of hiding from the immune cells, or incapacitating them. It has nothing to do with the red blood cells, and everything to do with the white ones.”

They were reaching the bend in the path now, Edward and Julia waiting up ahead. Layne slowed. “I think the cylons have a different immune system from us. We are all different, but I think that they have a fundamental difference in how their immune cells are restrained. Perhaps tumour cells can’t hide from them. I have some ideas about what it could be, but I won’t be able to investigate them with the equipment I have here. I’ll be able to test it in the most important way though.” She looked at him. “Did you know that Sherman has lung cancer?” Sherman? Cottle, of course. He nodded.

“That’s why I need to see the cylon. I have nothing to treat him with, but this might just work. If she agrees to me taking her blood that is.”

“The cylon.”

She started walking again. “Yes.”

He looked at the bag slung over her shoulder. So that was what the medkit was for. She seemed to be always coming up with ideas, always open to new opportunities. There was an irresistible energy about her that drew him in, that made him wonder what was next. He caught up with her and looked at her profile. Her face was tanned, with a few freckles across the cheeks. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, showing the line of her jaw and the fine shell of her ear. A few strands of hair had escaped the tie at the neck and fell across her cheek. His hand twitched to smooth it back behind that ear, and he clenched it by his side. 

They could hear the Baltar homestead before they saw it. Unable to place the sound, Lee tried to imagine what Baltar’s place would be like, and was slightly disappointed to find the same low log buildings as at Julia and Arnold’s place. There were more buildings here, arranged around a central forum. Chickens were clucking, and the sound was revealed to be coming from a wind mill higher up on the hill side, whose large wooden blades were turning lazily in the breeze. Two men who had been chopping wood came over to greet them, immediately recognising Lee, and several children who had been playing by a stream came running to look at the newcomers. Edward joined them, telling them about the excitement of the snake hunt, and the snake now sitting in a box under his porch. 

“Hello. This in an unexpected pleasure.” They turned, and were face to face with the cylon. She was tanned and her hair was lighter than ever, like a halo around her face. She was wearing a dress made of tarpaulin material, with a big hood hanging down on her back. Lee could see her eyes quickly giving him a once over, then fixing him with that knowing look. He had never felt comfortable around her. Any of the versions of her.

“Viper pilots.” She smiled. “I thought there were no vipers anymore.”

“They were chasing the irhamba in our chicken coop!” Edward piped up. “They caught it too!”

The cylon turned her head toward Edward, and her smile changed, became broader and more sincere. “Hi Edward. You’ll never guess what I’ve been doing.”

“What Caprica? Why are you wearing that tarp?”

“Because of bees. I want them to make honey for you.”

Layne looked from Edward to Caprica. “Honey! That’s a fantastic idea!”

Caprica looked at Layne for the first time. “You’re the medic from Galactica. Making the insulin in the camp.” It wasn’t a question. 

Layne nodded. ”I’m Layne. Layne Ishay.”

“That’s really good, what you’re doing.” Her eyes dropped to the suit again, sleeves tied around Layne’s waist. “You used that suit to catch the snake?” 

Layne nodded again, then her eyes narrowed. “You need something like this for bee keeping. Perhaps a helmet as well, right?” 

Caprica pinched her tarp dress in an ironic curtesy. “What, don’t you think this is a fantastic suit?”

Layne didn’t smile, and her face was set. Lee was fascinated by it. She really didn’t let go when she wanted something, even when a bit of diplomacy and small talk would give a better result. Is she really going to offer the suit in exchange for blood now?, he wondered. He didn’t put it past her. She might even succeed.

“Why hello there! Medic Ishay! Major Adama!” An unmistakable voice made them all turn, seeing Gaius Baltar approaching from the mill. He was smiling, and he looked relaxed. His hair was long and loose, billowing over his open necked shirt. “Have you come to admire our new mill?” He made a grand gesture toward the mill, whose blades were still moving. “It’s going to make milling quick and easy for everyone around, we’ll be able to bring you more flour in exchange for your services! The bread – the bread is delicious!”

Lee threw a quick glance at Ishay, and found her looking at him. It only lasted a second, but the message was clear. Do your thing. Lee stretched out a hand and shook Baltar’s, and then Caprica’s as well. “It’s good to see you all again. I’m amazed by what you’ve built in just one year!” 

Baltar looked very pleased, and put an arm around Lee’s shoulders to show him around. Then he looked down and frowned. “But Major, why are you wearing a flight suit?”

“THEY WERE CATCHING A SNAKE!” rose a chorus from all the people who had already heard about it from Edward. Baltar raised an eyebrow. “Of course you were. You must tell us all about it, and everything else that has happened. We adore news of the world, don’t we darling?”

“We certainly do”, Caprica chimed in with a seductive smile, grabbing Lee’s other arm. He looked as Ishay again, and she nodded at him. But the frown was still there, between her eyebrows.


	13. Chapter 13

“What are they?”

“We called them behemoths, but there must be an Earthling name for them. They’re the biggest and strangest animals I’ve ever seen, and that’s saying a lot after the year I’ve had.”

They were sitting on a rock in the slanting morning sunshine, sharing the water in the canteen. Seeing the flock of large grey animals in their path, Lee had insisted they stop. They had removed Penelope’s bags and lifted the box with the snake out to sit in the shade behind the rock.

“So they’re dangerous?” Layne watched one of them use its long trunk to pull down a tree branch to sample the leaves.

“They seem to eat grass, but they are big and fast. And they can get very angry when they have their babies with them.” He pointed toward the middle of the herd, and for the first time Layne made out a much smaller shape, tottering along between the legs of the larger animals. Lee handed her the binoculars, and she watched in fascination as the mother draped her trunk over the baby’s back in a protective manner. Some of the other animals stopped too, to investigate the higher branches in the grove. “It’s best to wait until they move on, just to be sure.”

Layne considered the blood bags tucked away in the cold pack in Penelope’s saddle bags. It would keep for at least 12 hours. Caprica had been happy to donate the blood, in fact had seemed to take a gleeful pleasure in hearing Layne explain the flaws in Baltar’s original explanation for the tumour shrinking properties of Hera’s blood. She had also been delighted to keep Cakewalk’s flight suit for her beekeeping, arranging to pick up a helmet when arriving for the landing day celebration in two day’s time. She had been knowledgeable and very enthusiastic about beekeeping and winemaking, and Layne had thoroughly enjoyed her company. When the invitation to stay over night was extended, so that they could collect the blood and leave first thing in the morning, Layne had not hesitated to accept.

Lee was checking his compass and writing down some numbers in a notebook. “I make the Farm village to be about 25 kilometers from the base camp, almost true west. I’ll add this to our map system when we get back.” He was about to put the notebook away when Layne put the binoculars down and caught a glimpse of his drawings within.

“Are those drawings of the animals you’ve seen?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been keeping a journal of everything new we’ve seen. Well…” He fell silent. “Until recently anyway.”

“Do you mind if I look? I haven’t been far from the ATLINTIS yet, I even sleep there still. Is there a drawing of that log beast in the lake?” 

“Sure.” Lee flicked the pages and showed her the pictures. He had tried to draw from memory, and what had stayed with him most was the detail of the elongated pupil in the eye. 

“How big was it?”

He laughed. “I want to say huge, but honestly I can’t quite remember. It felt huge, and to see those jaws emerge from the water… If it had pulled me under, that would have been it.”

Layne nodded, then picked up the binoculars and looked at the behemoths again, collaborating to reach the highest branches in the grove ahead. So much life. So many things to learn. 

“You sleep in the lab?”

She kept looking through the binoculars. “Yes. There’s been no time to get anything else sorted. But the builders are building a house for me now. It will be nice to have somewhere for me. Somewhere more suitable for Penelope to graze.” It was peaceful, sitting on this rock, her head shaded by the straw hat and the binoculars to watch the fascinating creatures ahead. Penelope let out a sigh and dropped down on the ground, contentedly ruminating. Lee leaned back on his elbows next to her. “It’s been good to be close to the infirmary and the lab, but now there are more of us to share the work I don’t have to actually sleep in the back room anymore.”

“So how did you decide to become a medic? I mean, you obviously weren’t one before the attack. Where were you when the cylons attacked?”

“I was on Cloud 9.”

“Cloud 9?“ He sat up and looked at her, and she lowered the binoculars. “That’s… not what I would have guessed.”

“Why not?”

He narrowed his eyes as he smiled, and his eyelashes caught the sun and gleamed like gold. “It just seems a bit frivolous is all. Cloud 9...”

“When the cylons attacked I did what everyone else did – I was confused and frightened, I hoped it would pass, that we’d be able to go back. I kept thinking about my lab and my life back home, and missing it. But after that initial time of escape I realised that I would never get it back, and I started thinking of what I could do to make things better. When Baltar didn’t need my help I asked Sherman, and he said yes. So he trained me, and I worked with him, and eventually I started making some things that we needed when we were running out of supplies.” It sounded so simple now. She remembered the shouting rows she had had with Tim, how unsure she had been of her decision. How disdainful he had been of her. It had not been simple at the time.

“You wanted to serve.” Lee was watching the distant herd as well.

“Yes. I did. And I haven’t regretted it, even though it’s been hard. I’m not a natural carer.”

“What? Nooooo…” Lee laughed and nudged her arm, and she nudged back. “Shut up.” 

The herd was done investigating the canopy in the grove and was moving on. Layne felt completely content in the moment, hearing Penelope’s gentle snuffling, enjoying the shade of the straw hat and the lingering sensation of his touch along her arm.


	14. Chapter 14

“So what do you think? Will I live long enough to smoke the first Earth cigar?” Cottle laughed and immediately doubled over in a coughing fit. Lee rose from his chair next to the bed, but could only stand uselessly by the side and wait for it to subside.

“Take it easy old man.” He sat again. “Medic Ishay seems to think there’s a good chance. And I wouldn’t bet against her.”

Cottle nodded and let his head fall back against the pillow. “That’s right. I never met anyone quite like her. As stubborn as an ass, that girl.”

“Don’t talk. I didn’t mean to keep you talking, I just wanted to see you.”

“It’s good to see you again Lee. It’s good to see you back in the camp. They’re building something really great here, with good people and good ideas.”

Lee smiled a non-committal smile. He didn’t need to get into it with Cottle of all people. “There’s no lack of ideas, that’s for sure. I’m going on an expedition after Landing Day to arrange for chemical supplies.”

“Layne put you up to it? There’s no stopping her.” Cottle closed his eyes briefly. “So have you seen the Admiral?”

“Not since he left. I don’t know where he went, but it was clear that Laura didn’t have long.” He looked down on his hands, which were gripping his knees. He forced them to relax. Relax the shoulders, relax the jaw.

“He’s a fool! How would he manage out there all alone? I can understand that he wanted to go away with her, but he should have come back. And what about Kara? Someone said she just disappeared, is that really true?”

The tension was crawling in him now, and it took all his will power to remain seated in the chair. Deep breath. Acknowledge it. Accept it. “Yes. She did. I wish I could tell you more about it, but I don’t understand it any better now than I did when it happened.”

Cottle nodded. “So, she said goodbye to you, and then she just… ‘poof’?”

No one else had dared ask him about it before, and he hadn’t volunteered anything. He hadn’t known how to. In a way it was a relief. “Not in so many words… She didn’t say goodbye. But she said that she was done here. And that she wasn’t coming back.” He sniffed. “She never was big on explaining things.” 

“She had a lot of demons. I hope she’s found peace.“

“Yeah.”

“Could have said goodbye though. Doesn’t cost anything, does it – a bit of common curtesy…” 

Lee let out an involuntary guffaw and looked fondly at the old man, who seemed to have drifted off to sleep. Somehow he felt lighter for having talked about Kara, to have said her name out loud.

He remained seated next to the bed in the hushed shade of the infirmary, trying to imagine the battle that Layne had described raging inside Cottle’s gently wheezing chest. The white cells of the cylon blood attacking and killing the cancer cells, and the cancer unable to hide or defend itself. So much drama was going on so close by, and he could see no sign of it.

Someone opened the door, and he looked up expecting to see Layne. He refused to acknowledge the flash of disappointment he felt when he saw Raj entering the room instead. Raj came over and placed the back of his hand on Cottle’s forehead to check his temperature.

“Hey, thanks for keeping an eye in here. Layne watched him all night, but once she was content there wouldn’t be an acute reaction to the transfusion she went off to bed.” 

Lee eyes flicked involuntarily towards the door to the back room. Raj watched him and smiled. “She’s awake now, she’s in the library.” He jerked his chin across the forum. “Reading Freya as usual.”

Lee rose. “I’ll go and find her. We were going to get venom from her snake.”

“You do that. It’s good to get her out of that library, she’s getting a bit obsessed about the whole child birth thing.”

“Child birth?”

“Yes, she wants to be prepared for when Tina’s time comes. Which is perfectly reasonable of course, but she already knows that whole book by heart. And she’s helped Sherman lots of times in the past.”

Child birth. Lee realised why this would be important to her. He looked at Raj. Did he not know? “Ok, I’ll see if I can get her out of the library. I’ll see you later Raj.”

The ATLINTIS forum was a hive of activity this morning, with preparation for the Landing Day celebration. A stage was being erected for the band, and Tina was directing the stringing of lights between the buildings. The school children were all outside under the big tree, preparing bunting decoration with symbols of the journey. The smallest children were in a group together, and he spotted Freddy among them. At the open end of the forum, an amphitheatre was coming to completion for the story telling. People were calling out to each other, laughing, singing. The sense of joyous joint effort and progress was palpable. He looked up the avenue leading to the Bath House forum and saw the Fleet compound gates. They swung open and two vehicles drove out. They must also be preparing for the celebrations. Lee stopped and considered the closing gates. It worried him that there should be such a division in the camp. The community might be working well now, but if the situation became more stressed he had no doubt that the division would create deeper cracks. They needed to address it, and soon, to protect what had been built. He looked back toward Freddy, realising that Brendan had chosen to put his kid in the ATLINITIS forum school, not inside the compound. He remembered Brendan’s words from the funeral. ‘The wrong people are making the decisions.’ Something would have to be done about that.

The library had neatly ordered shelves containing all the books rescued from the fleet before the landing. Layne was seated at a desk by a window at the far end of the first room, hunched over a book. She looked up as Lee approached.

“Raj says you know that book by heart.”

“Have you been to the infirmary? How’s Sherman?”

“He’s fine, asleep now. Just as abrasive as always, but I guess that wasn’t ever gonna change.”

She smiled. “No. I suppose not.”

Lee looked over her shoulder into the book. The page contained vivid illustrations of how the baby would turn in the birth canal during the birth. Even though he knew very well that this was how babies came into the world, it looked impossible. He understood her wish to keep reassuring herself.

“If everything goes to plan he’ll get better and he’ll be able to take charge of Tina’s delivery. But if he doesn’t…” She tapped the page, and he nodded.

“Then you’ll be in charge. You ok with that?”

She gave him a long look. “I don’t have a choice. And it would be harder for me to not do anything.”

He nodded. He could understand that. That was how he had always felt himself, before. It had been so thoroughly beaten out of him by the war that he had thought he’d never want to be responsible for another person ever again. But working shoulder to shoulder with Layne he could feel that stirring again, that impulse to make things better, to help people.

“I wanted to check if you were ready to grapple with the snake again. You wanted to get the venom ASAP, right?”

She shut the book quietly and rose from the desk. Her face was almost level with his. “Will you help me?” Her pupils were large in the dusk away from the window. 

“Yeah. Of course.”

“Shhh!” They both turned to see an angry looking woman looking pointedly at them over her book. “This is a library you know!”


	15. Chapter 15

This new suit was so tight that she couldn’t get the zipper up all the way. Athena. She had been a very slight woman. Layne had vivid memories of Athena’s difficult labour, and the tightness of the suit around her hips added a physical dimension to her recollection. The challenge of bringing a baby into the world seemed absurd, almost perverse. She drew a deep breath, forcing the thoughts of child birth out of her mind. She was preparing for a very different challenge.

“Here. Wear this.” Lee held out Athena’s helmet to her. “Just while handling the irhamba. You don’t want to get the venom in your eyes.”

She accepted the helmet from him. “Thanks. This suit is a bit tight, but it will do for now.” 

His eyes flicked down to her chest and then he quickly looked away. He cleared his throat. “I could find you a different one, there are plenty of others in the workshop.”

“Nah, let’s do this. I’ve psyched myself up. I wouldn’t admit this to anyone else, but I’m not looking forward to handling that snake again.”

He grinned. “I don’t blame you.”

“I don’t want to do this in the ATLINTIS, it doesn’t need to be sterile anyway. And we need daylight. But not among all these people. Let’s bring the box, the petri dish and the ether out behind the workshop.”

Lee set up a table in the shade outside while Layne went in search of the things she needed. She placed the box with the snake in the shade under the table, and they both crouched down to look at it. It was lying still in a corner of the box, a slow uncoiling of the pale underbelly the only sign of life. Layne had checked on it before, but was unsure about what constituted signs of good health in an irhamba. “I had meant to harvest the venom and then kill it. But perhaps it would be useful to keep it, and get more. So we don’t have to go out chasing one again.”

“To be honest, I enjoyed the chase. But I can see your point. You can’t keep it in that box though, it doesn’t like it.”

“How do you know?” She lifted an eyebrow.

“Just look at it! It’s mad as hell!” 

“Well, you’re the Viper pilot. I appear to be more of a bumble bee now.” She glanced down on the patch on her arm.

“Raptor. Athena piloted raptors.”

“Does that mean I’m better than you?”

He smiled. “What, three seconds in the suit and already with the raptor pilot attitude? Must be a record.”

“I’m a fast learner.” She tipped the ether onto a rag and placed it on the breathing holes in the lid of the box, then covered it with a bowl. “Don’t get the ether on your skin, ok? Once it’s under I’ll get it out, and I’ll press the glands to milk the venom into the dish. Could you just… have my back in case it gets loose or something?”

He unsheathed his knife and placed it on the table, and patted the stick Tina had crafted for them. “Yeah, I’m ready.” He nodded to her zipper. “You’re gonna have to pull that up to fasten the helmet.” 

She groaned, but complied. “I hope this is quick, I’m boiling.”

“Can you tighten those clasps on the side?” He pointed to his neck and she did as he asked. He then placed her helmet on her head and did the same for her. She could hear her own breathing very loudly inside the helmet. 

“Can you hear me?”

She could see that he was shouting, but his voice was very weak through his own helmet and hers. She flicked her thumb up, and he nodded. They watched the box in silence. She didn’t know how to really tell when the snake was fully anaesthetised, it wasn’t as if it was very active before the application of the ether. What if it jumped out of the box and latched on to her arm? She rolled her shoulders to rid herself of the creeping unease, then tipped the box slightly to see if the snake would right itself automatically in response. The coiled body slid to the side with a dull thud, and the head lolled sideways exposing the pale scales underneath. Right. She swallowed. It was time.

She carefully removed the bowl with the ether soaked rag and placed it to the side, then unlatched the lid. She glanced at Lee, and saw that he was fully focussed on the box, the stick and knife in his hands. Her hands trembled slightly, but she remembered what Lee had said before. There were things that were much worse. She resolutely reached into the box and took a firm hold around the irhamba’s neck, bracing the body with her other hand. The snake was relaxed in her grip. She gently coiled the body around her left arm, and slid her thumb and forefinger up along the neck to find the glands. She then picked up the petri dish and nudged the snakes jaw open with it. As the jaw opened, the fangs folded forward and she drew a breath. They were long and sharp. Placing the fangs over the edge of the dish, she squeezed the glands carefully, and to her delight she could see a droplet of pale amber liquid pearl at the tip of each fang. The droplets grew and splashed into the dish, and she renewed her efforts, careful not to use unnecessary pressure. Another drop, and then another, added to the harvest in the dish. She sensed Lee moving at the edge of her vision, and quickly looked over at him. She then looked at what he was reacting to, and saw a group of children from the school all staring at them, the baskets of flowers they had been carrying forgotten. Damn. Deirdre was coming up behind them, stopping when she saw what the children had been distracted by. Lee waved his arm for them to leave, and Deirdre quickly read the situation and ushered her flock away around the corner.

Layne returned her attention to her precious harvest, seeing with pleasure that she had more than half a millilitre of liquid in the dish. No more drops were forming. She carefully placed the dish on the table and covered it with a lid, and then lowered the snake back into the box. When the lid was latched she stood and waited impatiently for Lee to take her helmet off. 

“How did you work like this, it’s intolerable!” She gasped as he lifted the helmet off her head, yanking the zipper of her suit down to get some air.

“It’s colder in space. A lot colder. So did you get enough?” He peered into the petri dish, looking sceptical.

“It may not look like much, but this is loads. I want to use it immediately, so that it doesn’t lose any activity. Can you come with me? Penelope likes you.”

He nodded, lifting the box with the snake to carry it back to the shade behind the infirmary. Layne stood for a moment, enjoying the feeling of a task well done, a danger avoided. But the kids coming to see them, that had been a mistake. She would have to be more careful next time. She picked up the bowl with the ether soaked rag and the petri dish, and went after Lee. She disposed of it in the infirmary, and resuspended the venom in sterile saline before drawing it up in a syringe. Sherman was still sleeping in his bed, and there were no other patients in there. She placed the syringe on the bench and tied the sleeves of the suit around her waist like Lee had shown her. They’d better get to it. A kernel of unease was chilling her heart as she grabbed the syringe. She had accepted the gift of the camella with this project in mind, and had been amazed and delighted by how well everything was coming together. But she had come to like the company of the animal now, had come to think of her as an individual. A friend even. Penelope. She really didn’t want to hurt Penelope. She knew it was unlikely that the dose of venom would do any lasting harm to a large animal. But then how can you inflict even temporary harm on your friend? What sort of person does that? She remembered Ashok Varma’s still chest, and Edward and Lizzie’s freckled faces. ‘We get them all the time. They like eggs.’ Right. She squared her shoulders, and walked out into the sunlight. Lee was waiting.

“Will this hurt her? Penelope I mean?” His voice was quiet. 

She looked at him, and for a moment she didn’t know what to say. “It might. It shouldn’t, but it might. I’d be lying if I said I’m not worried.” She swallowed. “I have made my mind up that the benefit is worth the risk. I can’t decide for you though. If you don’t want to do this, I won’t hold it against you.” 

The breeze blew his hair over his face, and he smoothed it back with both hands. It was bleached by the sun and long now, clearly not cut during all the time he had been exploring. “That’s ok. I just want to know the odds.” He nodded. “I’ve done worse.”

So you keep saying, Layne thought. That’s not a good enough reason. She felt a sudden stab of guilt. He had been so desperate to leave, thinking that if he could just get away he would never have to hurt anything ever again. She was so focussed on her own goals, she’d not taken a moment to think about his feelings. Or anyone else’s. She pressed her lips together. “You really don’t have to.”

He looked amused. “Let’s go.”

Penelope was ruminating in splendid solitude under one of the acacias. Lee kneeled by her side, sliding the halter over her head to be able to better restrain her and then gently scratched behind her right ear. Layne probed the side of her neck and easily located the jugular vein. She slipped out the syringe, and inserted the needle. Penelope didn’t stir. Layne slowly pressed the plunger, injecting all the diluted venom, and then rubbed the injection site as she capped the needle.

“Now we wait.”

They remained silent for a long time, Lee continuing to rub Penelope’s head and Layne monitoring the pulse. It remained strong and slow, and Penelope didn’t ever pause her dignified rumination. The tension slowly dissipated.

“I want to suggest electing a council. What do you think?”

Layne looked up, confused. She had been thinking about antibodies. “What do you mean?”

“A council. For the whole camp. It should have an overarching organisation, don’t you think? It’s no good with everyone just looking out for themselves, it’s going to lead to problems. You said so yourself.”

The fight they had had a year ago had been a constant presence in their conversations, but neither of them had referred to it. Until now.

She was annoyed to have her own words cited back to her, as if she was the one needing convincing. “I know I did. And I remember you saying that we should all just fend for ourselves.” She looked at him sharply. “I remember you saying that you weren’t interested in taking part.”

“That’s the point. With a council it’s not up to one person to make any decisions. Everyone does the best they can to contribute.”

“And would you stand for election?”

He turned his head away, but she caught the wince. She frowned. “You know that I agree, that democracy and representation is key. But for this sort of thing to succeed right now, it needs people who can garner a lot of support.” She stood up and put her hands on her hips. “People like you.”

He rose from his kneeling position next to Penelope, who gave him an affectionate nudge. Unconsciously he stretched out his hand to continue rubbing behind her ear, and Layne smiled despite herself.

“I can’t see what difference it makes.” They started back towards the infirmary, and Layne checked that there was enough water left in Penelope’s trough. “A council should be composed of the people who are the most important for the running of a community, the people who provide the most crucial services.” They walked through the back room, and then quietly through the infirmary. Sherman was still asleep. They stood on the door step outside watching the preparations for the celebration. “It shouldn’t be about who is most popular.”

Layne couldn’t help letting out an exasperated groan. “Have you not been paying attention? Everyone wants to talk to you. It’s a talent, a gift. When I say something, no one listens. When you say the same thing, everyone thinks it’s the best thing ever.” She turned to give him the full force of her angry stare, deep frown between her eyebrows. “Even you don’t like me very much!” 

He looked taken aback. “I like you.”

“Doc?”

They both turned. It was John Gage, sporting a new hair cut. “Hey Doc, are you going to the dance tomorrow?” He didn’t even acknowledge Lee. His eyes dropped to the tight suit encasing her hips, and then slowly swept up to her face again.

Layne was confused again. A dance. Yes, of course, the dance. People kept changing the subject. “Yes. I mean I think so. Unless something happens of course.” She blinked at him, and remembered her manners. “And are you going?” 

“Yeah, of course.” He smiled. “So, will you save me a dance?”

She nodded, and he watched her expectantly. A dance. Which dance? Not one where she would have to be too close to him, not a sweet hearts dance. Not Stripping The Willow. “How about The Dashing White Sergeant?” 

“Great!” He smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. He bowed to Layne, then finally acknowledged Lee. “Major.” He walked off, and Layne and Lee watched him go. 

“So, you’ve got a date then.” His voice was low.

“It’s a dance. I don’t go on dates.”

“Why not?” His voice was louder now, teasing. “Take your mind off things? Surely even you Eleusis girls like to have a good time?”

She scoffed. “I’ve seen enough to know how ‘good times’ end, with a lot of pregnancies and a lot of STDs. No thanks, it’s not worth it.”

“Oh come on, if he knows what he’s doing that wouldn’t be a problem.”

She scoffed even louder, and cast him a disdainful look. “My gods! I can’t believe you’d say that. Such a typical bloke thing to say. I’ve seen literally hundreds of pull out babies, men are so useless…”

“You’re so bloody quick to jump to conclusions! What I mean…”

She looked into his eyes, and fell silent. They were brilliantly blue, and the contrast to his golden flecked eyelashes made the colour almost fluorescent. He narrowed them, and the intensity of his stare made her breath hitch. He stepped to face her, a warm hand gently enclosing her elbow. Suddenly he was very close. The din of the forum, the noise, the voices, they all faded. “I mean. If he knows. What he’s doing.” His voice was barely more than low growl, but she heard every word. She saw his gaze drop to her lips, and when he lifted it to hers once more it was like a punch in the gut. It surged straight to her core and coiled there like a spring, an immediate and overwhelming sense of arousal. She couldn’t look away. She wouldn’t look away. She could feel the pad his thumb draw a light circle above her elbow, and her whole arm was tingling. He leaned in further and she swallowed, lips parting, still unable to break eye contact. 

“Save the Willow for me.” His voice was still low. She let out the breath that she hadn’t known she was holding. She nodded, and he stepped back. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest she was sure he must be able to hear it. Finally she allowed herself to look at him, not just the scraps she had rationed out to herself, but to fully look at all of him. The sharp jaw line, the firm lips, the high cheek bones and the golden tipped hair swept back from his forehead. He was beautiful, and she knew that the desire she had finally acknowledged would be obvious in her gaze. He smiled. 

“Layne?” A coughing fit rattled from the infirmary. She turned her head toward the door, and then back to Lee. He nodded. 

“I know. Go. But don’t forget. The Willow is mine.” 

“I will. I mean, I won’t.”

He took three steps backwards, then turned to leave. She made to enter the infirmary, but then looked back at him again. She found him already turned, looking at her. She smiled, and lifted her hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”


	16. Chapter 16

Her hand gripped his hair and tugged his head firmly to one side, making him wince slightly. She crouched down in front of him, eyes flicking from side to side assessing her handiwork. Then she frowned and snipped away a bit more around his left ear. He tried to stay very still. As she circled around him her hand stayed on his neck and he unconsciously leaned away from the proprietary touch. She flicked his ear. “Ouch!”

“Well sit still then! I’m doing you a favour. Another one, I should add.” She probed his head to move it the way she wanted again. “So, getting all prettified for the dance tonight.” It wasn’t a question. He could feel heat rise in his cheeks. He hadn’t really admitted it to himself, but that was pretty much it. He’d been fed up with the hair falling in his eyes, but he hadn’t noticed it enough to do anything about it until Specialist Gage had turned up on Layne’s doorstep with a sharp haircut and a smooth line. “Will you perhaps ask me for a dance?”

He smiled. He knew just the one. “Sure. Will you do me the honour of reserving the Dashing White Sergeant for me Tamar?”

She squealed. “Of course! I love the Sergeant, it’s so much fun.” She lifted the towel off his shoulders with a flourish and brushed them vigorously with her fingers. “You’re all done, and looking very dashing indeed.”

“Tamar, can I ask you – who’s in charge in here? In the compound?”

“Well, it’s Bella Hadrian and Jonathan Gao. And a few others. But that’s what all of us want, so that’s fine.”

“Really? That’s what all of you want?”

Tamar cast a furtive look around and licked her lips. “Well, it has worked out well enough for me so far.” Her voice was lower now. “And someone has to be in charge, you know. Otherwise… “ She didn’t finish the sentence.

“Listen, I want to suggest elections to a camp council tonight. At the celebration. Would there be support for that in this compound? It would mean a chance to put your representatives in an elected camp council.”

“I think so, yeah. We all want order and progress. I think it’s a good idea.”

Lee didn’t mention that even if the compound did get their representatives on the council, they would be in a minority. “Good. I’ll go and speak to Hadrian and Gao now, and a few others to prepare the ground. He pulled his shirt over his head. “Thanks Tamar. I’ll see you later then.”

He found Tim Hallam wrapping solar panels for transport in the garage and work shop. Hadrian and Gao were there with him. Tim’s face lit up when Lee entered. “There you are! Ready for our departure tomorrow?”

“Absolutely. Just here to check if there’s anything I can do to help.”

“I’ve got it all under control, but you can help me load these panels on this truck. Will you bring your map making instruments with you on the journey?”

Hadrian and Gao had been listening intently, and now Hadrian spoke up. “Maps? You’re making maps?”

“Yes. And that’s part of why I wanted to go on this expedition, to map the land properly.” He turned and spoke more directly to Hadrian and Gao. “I really appreciate you letting us have all this equipment for the expedition. I think what we find will be of benefit to everyone in this camp, and beyond.” Gao smiled, but Hadrian remained stern faced. She would require a bit more effort. “I’m sure you within this compound have needs that you are struggling to meet, right? Schooling, health care, supplies?” Hadrian nodded slowly. “If we all work together, our chances of providing all these things are much bigger. I want to suggest electing a camp council, and I’d like you to endorse it. Perhaps you would be interested in standing for election yourselves?” Lee looked intently at both of them, trying to evaluate the effect of his words. Gao spoke first. 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea!” He beamed at Lee, who smiled back and then turned his eyes to Bella Hadrian. She was watching him with an unreadable expression on her face. 

“I’m not against the idea in principle. But other people in this camp have very different ideas of how to prioritize, and I wouldn’t be happy with them having extended powers over me. I’d have to think about the implications. Are you suggesting this tonight?”

“Yes. It’s been too long a period without democratic governance, and if left much longer we may lose it completely.”

“This is very different from what you said just one year ago. If you remember, you said that you didn’t endorse the formation of cities, in fact you suggested that we should all disperse.”

He clenched his jaw. He had said that. And in doing so, he had left the field open for anyone who fancied grabbing whatever power was left for themselves.

“I was wrong. I see that now. I wanted to get away from our mistakes, but the way to do that is not to forget about them, but to learn from them. We have that chance now.”

Bella Hadrian nodded. “If I may speak frankly, Major Adama.” Gods, these people. Still hanging on to titles long after they had all become moot. Lee squared his shoulders and smiled. ”If you suggest this it will be so. You are very popular, and this goes along with people’s sentiments anyway. But I’m sure you know that we, in this compound and those who share our values, are strong and well supported. If there is any double dealing to keep us from getting our fair share of the power, that would not go down well. Am I making myself clear?”

Lee swallowed, and met her gaze. Gao was fretting nervously at the side lines. This was where the real power in the compound rested. He nodded. “No double dealing, completely democratic. One hundred signatures to stand, and then the twelve with the most votes get on the council. They select the leader, in accordance with colonial law.

Hadrian nodded. “I’ll support it.” 

Lee extended his hand to her, and then to Gao. “I’ll see you at the celebration tonight. And you Tim – and you’d better keep your crew away from the bar!”


	17. Chapter 17

The dress was wrinkled from lying at the bottom of her holdall for four years. She smoothed it out, and tried to remember when she had last worn it. On Cloud 9 probably. Fighting with Tim. It was an artefact from a different time and a different world, the laundry tag recommending hand wash as if there was any other kind. She looked at the sandals that had gone with it, but rejected the idea immediately. There was no way she was stepping outside without her boots on her feet. She hadn’t bothered about what she looked like in a long time, and it was making her feel terrible. She had felt glorious the night before, enclosed in the bubble of expectation, pleased with Penelope’s continued haughty grazing and with Sherman’s improved colour and oxygen saturation. During the hours of work in the ATLINITS this morning the doubts had set in, making her question her own judgement and even her experience. Had he really looked at her like that? How could he have. Everyone wanted him, he was the golden boy. Apollo. How could he want her? Then she recalled his voice and his words, and the hairs on her arms stood up from the physical recollection of the effect he had had on her. She never reacted like that, to anyone. It was real. But…

She shook her head. Enough of this nonsense. She threw the dress down on her bed and stepped through to the infirmary. Sherman was sitting up in bed. “Layne! You’ve been busy in the lab I hear. How is the current batch going?”

She was so pleased to see him looking so well, and she grinned at him. “It’s looking good, no thanks to you. Lazing about in bed all day.”

“I’d be happy to get out, but Raj won’t let me.”

“Caprica is coming to the camp today. I’m going to hit her for one more blood donation before I give her the helmet she wants. You seem to be responding well, but I want to make sure.”

“I’d rather be of use, but I won’t be difficult. I’m still pretty tired.”

Layne patted his arm fondly. “Just rest for a bit then. I’m sure there will be plenty of people with drunken head injuries later for you to get your teeth into if you’re still in the mood.”

He chuckled. “You’re a good girl Layne.”

“Knock knock.”

They both turned to the door. Caprica was standing there, a vision in a white dress and her hair backlit like a halo. “Hi.”

“Hi Caprica.” Layne’s voice had real warmth. “How was your journey?”

“Uneventful. And it didn’t take long, I can’t believe I haven’t been back before. You’ve built so much.” She looked around the infirmary. “Dr Cottle. I hope you’re feeling better?”

Layne did nothing to hide the excitement in her voice. “He is! And it’s all thanks to you”. Caprica looked at her with a shy smile, quite different from her usual assured behaviour. “And to you Layne. If you hadn’t thought of it, I never would have either. I’m glad you did.”

“Listen, Caprica, I know you’re here for the celebration, but could I… Would you give some more? Just in case? He’s responding well, but I want to…” She didn’t have to finish.

“Of course. I’ll come whenever you need me. I’m happy there is something so easy I can do – beekeeping is a total bitch.” She scratched her cheek absentmindedly where two bee stings stood out on her perfect skin.

Layne withdrew fifty millilitres of blood, taking care not to spill a drop of the precious liquid on the white dress or anywhere else. 

“Are you joining the celebrations?” Caprica was gingerly holding the compress in place to stop the bleeding in the crook of her arm.

“In a moment, I just want to prepare this for transfusion, and then I’ll be out. The amphitheatre was finished only earlier today, and Calum will tell the story of how we got here. I would like to see that.”

“I would too. And then I want to dance with lots of men who aren’t my husband!” She winked at Sherman, and slid out of her seat. “I’ll see you later then?”

“Absolutely. Thanks!”

Layne watched Caprica go. That’s how you wear a dress, she thought. She shook her head again. At least Sherman was doing well.


	18. Chapter 18

“Neither humans nor cylons alone could have made it here, but working together we managed keep the fleet intact, to keep moving, to keep our faith. And in a final demonstration of our joint destiny, Hera, child of a cylon woman and a human man, identified the coordinates that would lead us here. The final jump of the ailing fleet brought us to this solar system, to this green and wonderful planet, which will from now on be our home. Earth!”

“SO SAY WE ALL!” The response came in unison, joyous and loud after the complete silence that had reigned while Calum told the story of the exodus. The amphitheatre was packed with people, and those who could not get a seat were perched or stood anywhere where they could get a glimpse of the stage. The light of the setting sun bathed them all in honey coloured light, dripping pure gold on the smiling faces. Calum held up a hand, and spoke again.

“And speaking of our home, here is someone who was instrumental in bringing us all here – Lee Adama!” The crowd cheered again, as Calum gestured to the audience to encourage Lee to get into the centre. Layne’s gaze followed the direction of his arm, and identified him as he made his way through the crowd. His hair was different, cropped close to his skull and much darker than before. A woman in front of her leaned toward her friend and sighed exaggeratedly.

“Oh gods, he’s so hot. He’s just as hot as in that film, d’you remember?”

“I heard he’s a total slut, he got off with every woman on that ship.”

The first woman giggled. “I don’t mind that, more chance he’ll get off with me tonight.”

“That’s not what I heard”, a third woman joined the conversation, “He was totally devoted to his wingman and he’s completely devastated now he’s dead.”

“He’s gay?”

“He’s so not gay, he was married to the most beautiful woman in the fleet!”

“Shh!”

Lee had reached Calum, and was looking out across the crowd. A hush spread through the audience. Layne looked at him with a small frown on her forehead. How easily he commanded the attention of the crowd. ‘A total slut.’ ‘Completely devoted.’ ‘Most beautiful woman in the fleet.’ He looked down briefly, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I’m very grateful to be here.” The crowd cheered. The sunlight made his face luminous, glinting on his eyelashes. “I must confess I never quite believed we’d find this place, and when we found it, I didn’t know how to make the most of it.” His voice gained in strength. ‘But others did, and what you have been built here fills me with admiration. My friends and I were attacked by a lion, we were alone, and we would never have made it if we hadn’t come here and benefitted from the community you have built.” 

“We’re happy to have you back Apollo!” a woman shouted from the back.

“So say we all!” came a spread chorus, followed by laughter. 

Lee smiled. “Thank you.” He looked around, taking time to see every part of the audience. “Thanks for that. But what I want to say is, we can’t take what has been built here for granted. It needs to be taken care of to continue to thrive, and the time has come to make arrangements for governance. I think we are ready to elect a council to safeguard democracy and rule of law. Do you agree?”

There were spread shouts of acclamation, and a more than a few enthusiastic “So say we all!”. Clearly a lot of people had known about this announcement beforehand. There was an equal number looking surprised, looking around for guidance. Layne could see that the eyes of many compound dwellers were seeking out the face of Bella Hadrian, inscrutable at the front of the crowd. She stepped into the centre next to Lee, and faced the audience. She raised an arm slowly, a smile on her face. A supercilious smile, Layne thought. 

“Let me be the first to say that I support this suggestion. It’s time to elect a council!” A cheer erupted from the compound contingent, who after being told the idea was good were happy adjust their enthusiasm accordingly.

“Calum? Deidre?” Lee turned to the librarian and the school teacher.

“We’re in!” cried Deirdre in her high pitched voice. Calum was nodding and smiling “So am I!” 

“Medic Ishay?” his eyes were scanning the crowd again, unable to spot her in her place at the back. “Layne?” She swallowed, then stretched her back and neck to make herself visible.

“Over here! I think it’s a good idea!” 

His eyes fixed on her, and for a moment she felt that no one else was there. He smiled. “Good. I wouldn’t ever want to go up against you.”

There was quite a lot of laughter at this, and Layne nodded grimly. “Good for you” she added softly, and the women in front of her laughed, the one who had pronounced Lee so slutty turning around and giving her a thumbs up.

Lee spoke up again. “Four weeks from today, we will elect our first twelve person council. Any person over eighteen years of age can stand, provided they can get one hundred signatures to support their candidacy. Registration will be at the library, and representatives from the whole camp will be selected to oversee the proceedings, which will be arranged by Calum Mestler.” Calum looked around and waved, and was greeted with another cheer. “Counting of votes will start at sundown on election day, and the twelve will select the leader of the council among themselves. Is this agreed?”

“SO SAY WE ALL!” 

Deirdre patted Lee’s arm, and took centre stage. “It’s decided – an election in four week’s time. But now it’s high time for something even more important! It’s time to clear the floor… for the DANCE!”

The crowd cheered even more loudly. “The water dance! The water dance!” came cries from different parts of the audience. The orchestra was coming together, tuning their instruments, and there was commotion as people were rising from their seats and trying to get to the ground. “Apollo! Take the lead!” “Apollo! Apollo, take the handkerchief!”. Deirdre offered the red handkerchief to Lee, who held up his hands in front of him, instead gesturing to Deirdre to take it. The person leading the water dance was traditionally the most important person in the community, and not a role to be accepted lightly. A lot of people would be watching. Deirdre shook her head, pointing to her leg, and Lee took the handkerchief from her, bowing to her and then lifting it above his head in a confident gesture of triumph. The people around him cheered, delighted to see his display of joy, and ready to have some fun themselves. Layne wondered if she was the only one who had seen the tightening of his jaw before accepting.

The orchestra started slowly, and people were lining up expectantly, trying to get organised into a line but finding it hard in the vast crowd. Lee turned to Bella Hadrian, and offered her his hand with a flourish. She accepted with what looked like a genuine laugh, reaching out to grab the person next to her to form the chain. Layne remained in her place, watching people scramble to join in. She could see Lee laugh, saying something to Bella, and then starting the step. It started slowly, a step to the side, one forward, one back, across, several to the side, then start again, making the chain of people move slowly across the open place and further into the forum. The orchestra remained in the amphitheatre, from where the sound was reflected across the ATLINITS forum where the water chain was slowly snaking along, led by Lee. The last rays of sunshine were illuminating the scene, with the amphitheatre casting a long shadow. The orchestra slowly picked up the speed, encouraging quicker steps and a faster speed of the chain, until the line of people was breaking apart in places and everyone was laughing. There were so many people in the forum, and the line was still forming. Layne had not yet joined it. It looked like fun, but somehow she couldn’t make herself join in. She was beginning to feel a familiar sense of loneliness, of being in the middle of a large gathering but somehow unable to take part. She could be so confident and assertive when dealing with a medical emergency or a scientific problem, but simple social interactions often felt overwhelmingly complicated. She withdrew further into the shadow of the amphitheatre structure, watching Lee as he laughed and cheered with everyone as he led the front of the chain back to face the people further back, for the traditional exchange of compliments, jokey insults and virtuoso exhibitions of modified steps.

The water dance lasted all through the sunset, the orchestra slowing down and speeding up several times to allow everyone who fancied to join in the several chains that had now formed. When it finally finished a huge roar of joyous applause and whoops rose toward the rapidly darkening sky, where the first stars were twinkling in the east. The solar powered lanterns that Tina’s team had hung were coming alight, swinging gently in the big tree and between roof tops and solar panels. Many sought out the bars for something to drink, but the orchestra was already getting ready for the next dance. Deirdre got up from the seat where she had been resting her leg to announce it. “Ladies and gentlemen, after carrying the water, you all know what it’s time for!” Several couples were gravitating to the amphitheatre, jostling for space. “The time has come to find your partners. To STRIP. THE. WILLOW!” Deirdre laughed delightedly, looking around at the abundance of couples eager to join the dance. They were lining up in several groups, a line of women facing a line of men, waiting for the first note.

“I thought this was where I saw you.” She looked to the side, and there he was. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead from the water dance, but he had not gone to find a drink. Instead, he’d come to find her. “So you chickened out of the…” His eyes dropped to her dress and he fell silent, “…the…”

“Water dance, yes. You looked as if you enjoyed yourself though?” 

His hair was damp with sweat, and he drew a hand through it with an embarrassed smile. “Well, yeah. It’s fun. And it was… strategically important, I guess. I got Bella Hadrian dancing, did you see?”

She nodded, and smiled at his rueful look. Suddenly she didn’t feel out of place at all. She felt a pleasant warmth in her chest when she saw him look her up and down out of the corner of his eye. “But this one is mine, if I’m not mistaken?” 

He looked up at her, and smiled. “Absolutely. Come on!” He grabbed her hand, and they walked out into the centre. “You look beautiful, by the way.”

She felt the smile bloom on her face as the orchestra finally started the first few notes, looking into his eyes and seeing a similar smile reflected there. Then the woman next to her nudged her, and she realised that as they had joined in last they were at the top of the row and had to start. She more flew than stepped towards Lee, and he took her hand and spun around four turns, never breaking eye contact. Then he let go and she was propelled to the next man, spinning with him for four turns until returning to Lee in the middle. He grabbed her hand harder this time, and smiled as she grabbed back, turning, turning, and then on to the next. Down the line they spun, meeting in the middle to turn and then off to the side again to spin with another partner. The couple behind them had started off as well, and she could see them spinning at the corner of her eye. But she was completely focussed on Lee now, every time he returned to her in the middle their grips became stronger, the snap of the regained eye contact even more intense. Her head was spinning from the turns, but she felt as if she could have gone on forever. At the next turn, Lee grabbed her right hand with his left, and instead slung his right around her waist, lifting her as they spun so that her feet left the ground. The strong grip of his arm and the heat of his body pressed to hers from hip to shoulder was a shock, and it took her breath away. It felt like flying, and she laughed. They had reached the end of the line, and took their places opposite each other, both breathing fast. His shirt was open at the neck down to the third button, and when she pulled her eyes away she met his gaze and realised he knew what she’d been looking at. She held his gaze. Then the next man came spinning along, and lifted her high in exhilaration after his run down the middle. Along they came, one after the other, and she spun high and low smiling and laughing out loud, and then returning to her place and looking at him. As the orchestra dragged out the last note, the other dancers clapped and cheered, but Layne and Lee just stepped forward to meet in the middle, hands meeting once more. The moon had risen and bathed the dancers in its strong silver light. 

“I…”

“There you are!” Both their heads snapped to the side, taking in the woman in a full skirted dress confidently slipping her arm under Lee’s. “Darling, you look amazing! Your hair is so much better this way.” She ruffled his cropped hair possessively, and then looked over at Layne. “Thanks for warming him up for me, but the next one is mine!”

Lee looked between the two of them. “Look, Tamar…”

“Doc! I was looking everywhere for you earlier. You didn’t forget, did you? White Sergeant?” John Gage was beaming at her, gallantly holding out his right elbow. Right. Dashing White Sergeant. She wasn’t sure she remembered the steps. She wasn’t sure she remembered anything but Lee’s arm around her waist, lifting her up and swinging her high in the air. She cleared her throat, looking at Tamar’s hand creeping up around his biceps.

“Of course I remember. Yes.” She looked away from Lee, not wanting to see Tamar touch any other part of him. She smiled at John and slipped her arm under his. “Let’s dance!” In the corner of her eye she could see Lee and Tamar turn and join another group of six, ending up in front of Layne and John. She couldn’t avoid seeing them now. They appeared to be laughing about something, Tamar once more touching his hair. Layne had not touched his hair. She had wanted to, she realised. But she hadn’t. The music started, and she had to use all her concentration to keep up with the steps, stepping forward and then back, stomping feet, then splitting into trios and turning first with one and then another. John Gage was a good dancer, tall and strong and able to spin her beautifully by planting a foot at the centre of the spin. She just couldn’t enjoy the dance, unable to resist casting furtive glances toward Lee and his partner, who were spinning and laughing and clearly having a great time. She heard a “Whoop!” from Tamar and realised with a sickening feeling that he must have lifted her just as he had lifted Layne earlier. She turned her head and smiled at John, who beamed back and lifted her extra high. When the music stopped she clapped automatically, and John stepped closer. 

“I need something to drink! How about you?” He looked at her expectantly.

“I think…” He was reaching out to take her elbow, when she looked over his shoulder and saw Lee and Tamar kissing, Tamar’s hand possessively cradling the back of his skull. Her eyes widened, and she looked away quickly. ‘A total slut.’ ‘Completely devoted.’ ‘Most beautiful woman in the fleet.’

“Sorry, another time” she mumbled, and pulling her arm away more forcefully than she had meant to, she turned and walked off.


	19. Chapter 19

“Tamar, come on!” He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away before she could snake it around his neck, turning his head to get out of her grip. He schooled his features to not look annoyed, and tried for an amused smile instead. “You know I like you, but… “ He was looking for a diplomatic way out, a way to spare her feelings. He could hardly use the friend in hospital again, as Bram and Scully were drinking in the moon light not 20 metres away. Looking over at them, they appeared to be laughing, and he wished he could join them. Then they both looked at him and he realised they were laughing at him. Bastards.

“But…” Tamar’s eyes were wide, uncomprehending. “You lifted me…” Her voice trailed off, realising that the argument wasn’t very strong. He knew what she meant though, and his lips tightened, annoyed with himself, not her. He had danced with Tamar, but had thought about Layne, and about gripping Layne’s waist and lifting her high in the air. And about pulling her back in towards him. He shouldn’t have danced with anyone else tonight. He looked back to where Layne and her Specialist had been dancing, and saw only Gage with a dumb look on his face staring off into the distance. Layne was gone, but following the directions of Gage’s gaze he understood that she must have walked off towards the infirmary. 

“Apollo!” Caprica and Baltar approached through the throng, hands entwined. They looked sweaty and happy. Baltar’s shirt was open to his navel, and his hair was wild around his shoulders. “Will you dance the next with me?” Caprica’s smile was open and sincere, and her white dress had a black hand smudge on the waist from the dancing. 

“Oh no, he’s dancing with me next!”, Baltar exclaimed with an exaggerated bow, “it’s the Peacock, only men allowed my dear.”

Lee looked over the heads in the crowd towards the infirmary. He couldn’t see her. “Caprica, Baltar. I’m sorry – I have to go.” He looked at Tamar, but her eyes were downcast.  
“I’ll see you later.”

“Well we’ll just have to watch then”, Caprica sighed, turning to Tamar. “Do you want to get a drink to prepare for this experience?” 

“Oh I think we’d better!” Tamar slid an arm through Caprica’s and pulled her towards one of the bars, without another look at Lee. He could hear her laughing at something, and although it sounded exaggerated, he chose to take it as an absolution. He looked over at Baltar, who was fluffing his hair and squaring his shoulders in preparation for the Peacock, checking out his shirt and clearly being satisfied with the number of undone buttons. Lee couldn’t help but smile, and Baltar winked at him. “Are you quite certain you won’t join me?”

Lee shook his head. ”I couldn’t compete with that. Make me proud, ok?” He turned, and weaved his way slowly through the assembling dancers, scanning over their heads for a glimpse of Layne. The crowd was getting gradually louder and rowdier, and groups of women were already whooping and cat calling in preparation for the men’s Peacock dance.  
There was a throng at all the bars, the large uneven glass beakers from the glassworks brimming with mint-mixed sugar cane rum and glinting in the light from a thousand shivering fairy lights strung all over the forum. But she wouldn’t be at any of the bars, he was sure of it. She had walked off, and he knew it was because she had seen the kiss. There was an excitement in that knowledge, the fact that she had not even tried to seem unaffected, that she cared. That she cared about what he did. “Hey, Apollo!” A man grabbed his shoulder, a big smile on his sweaty face, but Lee shrugged him off without a word and side stepped him. The urge to find her was so strong, to see her again, to see that green dress and the way it clung to her slim waist, the feel of her hip through the fabric. The infirmary, that’s where she would have gone. The crowd was less dense at this side of the forum, and he could move more quickly. He sprung up the two steps to the infirmary door and burst inside, but as his eyes adapted to the darkness he realised it was empty except for Cottle asleep in one of the beds. He crossed the room quietly and looked through the open door into the back room. It was silent, the only sound the muffled noises from the party outside. She wasn’t there. He stood on the step outside the door, where they had stood the day before, overlooking the forum and taking in the sounds of the celebration. The hectic music and encouraging shouts accompanying the Peacock dance were bouncing across the moon lit facades, and there was the sudden sound of shattered glass followed by laughter. His gaze moved slowly across the faces in the crowd, intermittently lit by the flaring fires and the flickering fairy lights, then disappearing again into deep shadow. He was so wholly tuned to her presence, her step, her shape, that all other information was discarded as he surveyed the scene, and the tiniest glimpse of the precise green of her dress electrified him. There she was. He walked hurriedly towards the school building, his heart beating fast and hard in his chest. “Layne!” It wasn’t until she turned around that he realised that he had no idea what he wanted to say. Her face was illuminated by the moon light, her eyes large and dark. He swallowed, trying to think of a good explanation, something that wouldn’t just sound pathetic. She was so close, her bare arms and throat gleaming in the silvery light, a slight sheen of sweat across the clavicles making them shimmer. He lifted his eyes to hers as she reached out and placed her hand on the side of his neck, her thumb slowly stroking the hairline under his left ear. He shivered. She stepped closer, and in a rush he could feel the heat radiating from her body as she slid her hand around the back of his neck and her fingers gently through the cropped hair at the base of his skull. 

“I like your hair like this.” He remained silent, not really registering the words as the sensation of her hand on his neck and the nearness of her body were commanding all of his attention. His hands floated to her waist, and he could feel the warmth of her skin through the fabric as she placed her other hand on his arm and slid her thumb along his biceps up to his shoulder. Her pupils were completely dilated in the faint light, her face so close that he could discern the mint on her breath. Her eyes dipped to his lips, and then she slid her arms around his neck to bring her body completely flush with his, and nudged his lips with hers. He gasped at the silky sensation, relishing the slow and gentle exploration while tightening his grip on her waist, and sliding one arm around her back to hold her against him. She sighed into his mouth as he splayed a hand on her lower back, and the sound sent a jolt of desire through him. He angled his head slightly and tasted her bottom lip, and she moaned and met his tongue with the tip of her own. He pursued her gently, and could not hold back a growl when she pulled her head back to breathe. He opened his eyes, and met her gaze, hooded and searing, her lips swollen and panting. She looked glorious. He skimmed his hands down her hips, reaching one around her to palm her buttock and press her into him, maintaining eye contact as he pressed his erection to her stomach. She smiled a slow smile and rubbed slowly against him, and he leaned in and kissed her again, allowing his left hand to ghost along her torso and cup her breast, and drew his palm in a slow firm circle around her nipple. She threw her head back as she moaned, and he kissed his way down her throat to one of those tempting clavicles, which he swiped with his tongue and licked a line along her neck up to her ear lobe. Her skin was warm and salty and the smell of her was intoxicating. He nuzzled the shell of her ear gently, letting her feel his hot and fast breath, and she leaned her head to the side, inviting him to kiss her neck again. She made a fist in the front of his shirt and pulled it towards her, and slid her hand under it up along his stomach, and he groaned into her neck and pressed into her so that they both staggered. He steadied them with his palm flat on the school house wall, and then pushed her firmly into the shadow and the wall with another kiss. Both her hands were under his shirt now, her touch on his naked skin sending ripples of pleasure through him and he grabbed her ass with both hands to hoist her up against the wall. They both groaned into the kiss as they slammed into contact in this new way, her dress up around her hips and the heat of her centre right there, grinding into his hardness. The noise of the party, the presence of other people had completely fallen away, and although he was vaguely aware of the surroundings anyone could have gotten the drop on him now. A big crash nearby followed by the sound of shattering glass and loud cries made them break the kiss, and he pulled his head back slightly to look at her. Her face was in shade, but he could see light glinting in her eyes, on her eyelashes. “We should…” Her voice was husky and low, and she swallowed. He could feel her chest rise and fall against him. “We should get out of here.” He could sense rather than see her smile. “Do you want to see my cabin?”

He was suddenly very still. The noise of the party came crashing back, mingled with the same noise from a similar party years ago. A similar situation in fact, a similar sense of focus and desire and determination. Kara. He had not thought of her much lately, he had made a habit of sending both the happy and sad memories of her to the back of his mind. And recently, his mind had been easily distracted, with the presence of Layne making memories of the past seem more distant and manageable. ‘Do you want to see my cabin?’. The excitement, the lust, the happiness of that night on New Caprica irreversibly mingled with the rejection and despair of the next day. That’s what it all ends with. Being rejected and then rejecting in turn, and endless cycle of receiving and causing pain. He had stepped back, out into the moon light, and without him to hold her up she had slid down the wall. She too stepped forward, and he could see the confusion on her face, her swollen lips, the strap of her dress that had fallen off her shoulder. She didn’t reach out to him. “What’s wrong?”

He opened his mouth, but didn’t know what to say. Thoughts were rushing through his head. ‘You’re being stupid, stupid, stupid, you want her, she wants you, you want her, she wants you…’ He swallowed. She wants me now. But for how long? The memories of rejection, and hope, and then repeated rejection, were making him feel sick. He had never been one for one night stands, his need for romance turning even doomed relationships into painfully long lived misery. He had always wanted love, and had fooled himself into thinking he’d found it time after time even when he knew deep down that it wasn’t right. He stared at her face. She was beautiful, and right there, and all he wanted. But he knew by now that what he wanted was never what he needed, and that there was always a price to pay. He just couldn’t. Couldn’t pay that price again. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this. I thought… “

“Oh my gods. OH MY GODS! Her arm - she’s cut on the glass, she’s cut on the glass!!” The woman’s desperate cries were from nearby. That crash must have caused some damage. Layne was pulling her dress strap up, her eyes looking over his shoulder to see where the commotion was. A man’s voice could be heard over the din and laughter of the Forum. ‘Come on! Let’s get her to the infirmary. COME ON!” 

Layne blinked. “Well, I’d better…” She gestured vaguely towards the forum, the crowd, the infirmary. He nodded miserably. “Right.” She took a few steps, then turned around. He was rooted to the spot, unable to move. “I’ll see you later”. He watched her walk away, following her shape all the way to the infirmary door, through the crowd and the lights and the shadows, the initial sense of relief turning into regret. He didn’t want her to go. His erection was uncomfortable against his pants, and suddenly he felt uneasy about being in such a public place. He turned toward the building, breathing deeply. He should feel proud of himself, he thought. This had been his plan, to get away from people, to cut all threads that kept him involved in and indebted to society. But he felt so empty. He looked properly at the school wall for the first time, and saw what Layne had been looking at when he found her. The children had prepared drawings to celebrate Landing Day, with images that they had deemed important. One of them depicted two figures standing facing each other, in flight suits. The helmets clearly spelled out ‘Athena’ and ‘Apollo’, and Athena was holding out a big snake, coiled around her arm over a bottle labelled “Medesin”, while Apollo held a knife. Above their heads, the sun was shining from a blue sky, and the words ‘ATLANTIS’ were spelled out. It made him smile, and then wince. It was something special, what he had with Layne. He just didn’t know how to hold on to it.


	20. Chapter 20

So what the hell was that? She switched the shower off, and reached for her towel. She had kept turning the events of last night over and over in her mind, but she just couldn’t figure it out. She kept returning to that kiss, that moment, and her whole being would respond to the memory of his body and his hands and his lips. She had never had a kiss like that, ever. Every other experience, and there had been a few, paled and withered in comparison, leaving her mind full of images only of him, his lips on her neck, his tongue in her mouth, his taut muscular stomach under her palms. The smell of his skin, the heat of his erection against… Enough! She rubbed her hair forcefully with the towel, then smoothed it back with more pressure than strictly necessary. So what had happened? She had been called away, that was true. But things had changed before then. She had felt him still and stiffen when she asked him to come back to her cabin, and if she didn’t know better she’d have thought he had been offended. But… what? He’d been happy to go at it outside a school house no less, surely he wouldn’t be shocked by being asked back to her house? Which brought her thoughts back around to Tamar. Tamar was beautiful, with creamy skin and plump pink lips. Had he promised something to her? But why would he have come to find Layne then? She had thought she had missed her chance, and then there he had been, striding toward her so confidently, as if it was the most natural thing in the world that he would come to find her. She had felt as if she knew him then, but of course she didn’t, not really. Could he be so flaky? A total slut, that woman had said. If he was, then no big loss, right? Except… those kisses. Those hands. Perhaps… She shook her head, pulling her fresh tanks over her head and grabbing her wash bag. He was going away today anyway. Off on the chem quest, and would be away for at least two weeks. That should be enough time for her to get her thoughts under control.

She left the bath house, the early hour meaning that not many people were up and about. She could see some revellers still passed out where they had fallen the night before, and felt grateful that she had not touched the cocktails at all. It had been a busy night at the infirmary, and there would be plenty of walk in business today. There was all the lab work to do as well. The early morning air was fresh and fragrant, and still cool enough to feel refreshing. The streets and the fora had not yet been tidied up, and looked a bit dishevelled and ashamed in the aftermath of the big celebration. The sun light glinted in the light bulbs and the broken glass on the ground, and Layne frowned at all the broken shards. She was intimately familiar with the challenges that had been overcome to get the glassworks up and running, and was annoyed that their efforts, even if wonky, had met such an untimely end. Typical of humanity, she thought, to go to all that trouble just to muck up and use the end result to injure themselves. She was occupied with plans to collect all the broken glass in the ATLINTIS forum for recycling, and didn’t at first realise that someone was waiting for her outside the infirmary door. He got to his feet as she approached, and she noticed him with a jolt to her stomach. So much for control. He was clean and shaved, every button present and correct, and his pack neatly packed next to him. She pulled a hand through her still wet hair. “Hi.”

He smiled tentatively. “Hi. I wanted to… I’m off, with Hallam and the others. I wanted to say good bye before I left.” She nodded, but didn’t say anything. “And,” he swallowed, “to say sorry. About last night.”

She looked at him sharply. Should she? Did it matter? “So what happened?” He looked down, and she bit her lip, but now she was determined to keep going. She wasn’t a little girl any more. She knew she deserved a straight answer. “Are you in a relationship with someone else? Is that what’s going on?”

He looked shocked. “Gods, no. It’s… complicated.”

“How complicated could it be?” She hadn’t quite realised how annoyed she was. She was 31, she though with a wry smile, and she’d had enough of guessing and pining over men. Men who should be grownups too. “Either you like me. Or you don’t. Do you like me?”

He looked at her and blinked. “Yes. You know I do.” Yeah I do she thought, forcing away a micromemory of his groan in her ear. She swallowed. “But I have a bad history with relationships, ok? I never ever get it right, and it ends up being terrible.”

“Terrible how?”

“Gods, you don’t let up, do you?” He looked around the nearly empty forum. “You want to talk about this here? Now?”

She did. She didn’t. But she knew that wondering about it would be worse. She nodded. “I know that it’s better to know than not to know. That goes for a lot of things. So talk to me.”

He gestured to the bench encircling the trunk of the large tree. “I have a few minutes before we ship out, so…” She sat down on the side of the tree that faced east, to catch the rays of the rising sun. She felt cold. He sat down gingerly beside her. “You probably know… I mean, it seems everyone knows about Kara and me, right?” He flicked a quick glance at her. Starbuck. ‘Completely devoted’. She nodded. “She was my brother’s girl when I met her. That’s some indication of how frakked up the whole thing was. And then I married Dee, and you probably know what a train wreck that was, I mean, it all happened right there on Galactica. It was a bad thing to do, and I did it in a panic, just to get over Kara. It didn’t work.” 

“The most beautiful woman in the fleet’. Right. She didn’t actually know much about it at all, but she had heard the rumours along with everyone else. Of Starbuck and Apollo, inseparable heroes, soul mates, star crossed lovers. And total assholes, according to some. You never quite knew what was true on a ship like the Galactica. “You know she killed herself, don’t you? I was a terrible husband, and it drove her mad.”

Layne cleared her throat. “You know that’s not true, right? It doesn’t sound like a good marriage, but it’s not your fault that she did that.”

“I think I had a part in it. It would have been better for her to have nothing to do with me. Better for both of them. All of them.”

“So you’re never going to have a relationship again ever? You’re never going to…” she trailed off, her cheeks feeling hot.

“That’s not… well... I'm no good.”

“Ok. So you don’t want to hurt me. I suppose… I suppose I can appreciate that.” Her chest felt constricted, burning. She was not going to cry in front of him, she just wasn’t. ‘Completely devoted’. The woman had been gone for a year, and she still held such power over him. She stood up quickly, desperate to get away from him now. “Good luck.” She stretched out a hand awkwardly towards him, and after rising slowly he took it. His hand was warm. “It’s an important expedition. I really hope it’s successful.” Finally she looked into his face, and his eyes were luminescently blue in the horizontal morning sunlight. She tried to pull her hand back, but he held on to it.

“Layne, I…” She pulled harder on her hand, and he let go. “Thanks. For everything. I’ll try to find you everything that you need.” He hesitated for a moment, but then nodded, still watching her with those impossible eyes. She couldn’t look away, and a flash of anger went through her. He shouldn’t have such power over her, he didn’t even want her. She had a sudden visceral memory of the helpless yearning she had had, all those years waiting around for a gesture of affection from Tim, for a moment when he’d deign to choose her company. She didn’t want to continue this conversation any longer. 

“Right. Bye then.” She turned away quickly, and walked back to the infirmary. He didn’t move, and she could feel him watching her until she closed the door behind her.


	21. Chapter 21

“So everybody, listen up. We’re starting the new basin today, and that will require not only digging, but also use of both the pneumatic drills and six of the panels. It’s unclear how long the drilling will take all, so the group over at the day break will have to make do with manual tools today.” 

He was standing in the shadow cast by a huge jutting rock, under which they had created their makeshift work shop. The team were spread out around him, sitting on boulders or leaning on the rock face. All except Scully, who was sprawling on the ground trying to stretch out his calf muscle. “Is that cramp, or a just shameless bid for attention?” 

Everyone laughed, and Scully looked pleased with himself. “A bit of both.”

“It’s gonna get hot, and we will all need to stay hydrated. Drink plenty of water, and remind each other as well. A bit of muscle cramp is one thing, but I don’t want to see any full on heat stroke. Take breaks, use the shade.” He looked around, taking notice of everyone. “Nat.”

“Yeah.”

“Mira.” 

“Here.”

“Scully.”

“Yep” Scully straightened out and got to his feet.

“Simmo and Aghaistos” Lee raised his gaze to the two men sitting on a shelf in the rock face, and they waved. “You’re with me in the basin.” Groans and laughter was heard around the group. “Tim, you wanted to lead the work at the phosphates break? You take Gordon, Mellie and Andromache with you. Ivan, Shalini and Narcho, you’ve all worked very hard for the last few days, you do hunting detail today.” 

Shalini punched the air. “Yesss!”

“Same goes for Ferdie, Joanna and Bailey – you do firewood and water. But nothing’s stopping you from doing a bit of hunting too, if you can combine it. Frank and Antinous, you’re in charge of cooking, same as always.”

Everyone was getting to their feet, getting ready to start their respective tasks. “Remember – look out for each other, especially when away from the camp. Someone is always the look out.” He thought for a moment, then smiled. “And good hunting!”

The work, though hard, progressed well through the morning. The group had a great sense of camaraderie and humour, making even hard and repetitive tasks manageable. They had started on a third evaporation pond to the south, and they would be able to add several more should the need arise. Tim Hallam was pleased with the salt yield, and was expanding the venture to extract phosphates from the rocky surroundings and harvest essential amino acids from the algae in the briny water. The lake itself was a fascinating eco system, with the algae turning the water a deep red and feeding a wide variety of astonishing creatures. Huge flocks of large pink birds would wade around the builders, sieving the water through their slanted beaks. 

At mid-day the sun was high in the sky, and it got unbearably hot. They all took a break in the shade, to drink water and eat a light meal. Some of them dozed off. Lee was sketching the pink birds in his note book, trying to capture the assymetric shape of the beaks. Tim Hallam spotted him and came over. 

“We’ve made good progress today even without the drills, the rock is very porous. The thing is, I’ve calculated how much weight the vehicles will be able to take back, and we’re approaching that now, even if we carry some of the equipment on the side. I think we should prepare to leave in about two days.”

“Two days. That’s in line with your initial calculations, right?”

“It is. I hadn’t thought we would be this successful, but I thought we wouldn’t have enough resources to stay any longer. The way you’ve set up the camp we could stay here a long time, but as we’ve got as much as we can carry we might as well go. We’ll definitely be back later though, this is a chemical cornucopia.”

Lee felt a sudden unease. Life at the salt works, although dirty and exhausting, was simple and pretty enjoyable. Going back meant dealing with a wider set of challenges again. He wasn’t sure he was ready. He swallowed. “Of course.”

“I suppose Layne will be pleased with this. She’s always trying to get people to contribute to the common good, and this will definitely hit the spot.”

Lee had started at the sudden mention of her name, but bristled at the man’s condescending tone. “She’s done amazing things for the camp. She’s working non-stop to build facilities to help other people. I admire her.” 

“Well, she’s very… abrasive. She’s changed a lot. I knew her before all this, you know. We used to be an item back in the day. She was very sweet, very supportive. Had to be kept a secret of course, she was a PhD student and I was an important professor!” He lifted his eyebrows suggestively at Lee, who was too stunned to answer. So there was history between Layne and Tim. But he was so old. And so… self satisfied. How could she have ever liked this guy?

“But she got very opinionated and difficult after she got her PhD, it wasn’t ever quite the same. We were supposed to have a getaway on Cloud 9, far away from ATLINTIS and anyone who might recognise us, but then the cylon attack happened and she started fighting with me even more. She kept nagging that we offer our services, to help take care of the fleet. But what could we do? We didn’t know anything, Dr Baltar laughed in her face!”

Lee watched him cooly. “But you did. You worked on the tylium refinery, didn’t you?”

Tim Hallam snorted. “Well, they forced me! Someone told them about my background, and they came for me. It may have been her for all I know. I was angry then, but it turned out alright for.”

Lee wasn’t really listening anymore. She’d been in a relationship with this guy. This old, smug guy. That’s why she’d been on Cloud 9 when the attack happened. He had thought that was an odd place for her to be. I guess I should be grateful to this asshole for getting her out of Caprica, he thought. He didn’t feel grateful though, he felt angry. Angry that she had wasted herself on this man. Angry that this man had ridiculed her and made her feel unvalued.

“I can see her point now though. My time on the Hitei Kan was a real eye opener, and I realised that it was important to contribute in whatever way I could. That it felt good.” He took a deep swig of water. “I still stay away from her, mind you. She’s turned into such a ball breaker, I can’t get my head around it.”

“Good for you.” Lee said quietly. He didn’t elaborate on why.


	22. Chapter 22

The mid day heat was stifling even in the shade of the infirmary, but Layne was too restless to stop her work. She had carefully laid out all the surgical instruments, sterilised and ready to use on a clean drape, and was surveying them intensely. If she would have to perform an emergency c-section, she would have to act quickly. Scalpels, check. Retractors, check. Locking forceps, check. Suture materials and clamps, check. Ether, ethanol, clean drapes, check, check and check. She was going over the motions in her head, the possible problems, the necessary check points. Tina’s baby was turned completely now, its head pointing downward and the back curved out into Tina’s bulging tummy, all ready to come into the world and meet its parents. But these things could change. The obstetrics book was open to the section about c-sections on a chair next to her. She had taken it with her out of the library, and neither Calum nor anyone else would have wanted to get in her way. Every spare moment she had she was reading the book now, some passages so familiar that she knew them by heart. But every birth is different, and some things about the human body can only be learned through experience, not words. How do you know when a woman is really ready to push? What sort of support suits her best? What position will be the safest for the birth? And when, if things are not going well, do you make the decision for c-section? Layne was determined to do it if needed, but was torn with uncertainty about how to make the judgement. Major surgery was dangerous even under ideal circumstances, and here, with access only to crude methods of anaesthesia, pain relief and prevention of infection, it was a gamble. At which point would it be worth the risk?

She checked the battery of the ultrasound machine, and then swapped it to the fetal heart rate monitor that Tina had built herself, finding the battery fully charged and both machines responsive and correct. She sighed. Just the same as yesterday.

“Checking all the equipment again? Can’t be too careful.” Sherman groaned as he sat down heavily on a chair, exhausted by the effort of crossing the ATLINTIS forum in the heat and climbing the two steps to the infirmary. He was doing better, but was still in recovery.

“Yes. Talk me through the c-section again.”

Sherman leaned back in his chair, both hands on the top of the walking stick he had brought with him. “Ok, so first you make sure that you have support. Wanda and Raj and I will all be here, if not, Calum will get us. Then you check your supplies and the medication, your suture materials. If she bleeds, she’ll need fluids, and perhaps a blood transfer. You have your donors?”

“Yes, I have five suitable, and they are aware.”

“So you have that. All the instruments in case you’ll need to go down the surgical route.” He looked at the ether bottle. “I don’t like ether, you know what I think about that. But it’s better than nothing.” She nodded.

“We all need to be scrubbed in, and wear clean things. Cover our heads. Once the patient is down, and you check her responses, you have to work fast. Clean the area once more, then find a line above the pubic bone, and draw a line as long as your hand on the skin. You know what pressure you need to use on the scalpel, you’ve done it before. I’ll be right there with you. Follow the line with the blade, and rather too long than too careful. Use your retractors, we’ll help you, and then cut the uterus with a fresh scalpel. Wanda will suction the amniotic fluid. You’re gonna have to get in there to get the head disengaged from the pelvis, and it may take some work, pushing upwards to get the head to come out through the incision you’ve made. Someone, Calum probably, will have to keep an eye on Tina then, because the baby is pushing on her stomach and if she’s sick there is a breathing problem.”  
Layne clenched her jaw. There was so much that could go wrong.

“Once the baby it out you can relax a bit, take your time. Pull on the umbilical cord gently until you get the placenta, and check that it is whole. You have to get it all out. Clamp the umbilical cord. Then you start the stitching, and I know how good you are at that.” He smiled. “You’re gonna be great!”

Layne didn’t answer immediately, instead going back to the table to check once more on the instruments. She knew that she was getting obsessive, but it seemed that the only thing that could interrupt her thoughts about disaster was to go through her preparations once more. She would need blood bags for any donor blood, and needles too. She walked over the cupboards where the sharpened and sterilised needles were kept.

“Listen, Layne. Have you thought about the council elections?”

She stared into the cupboard, identifying all the different gauge needles and seeing with satisfaction that they were well stocked for all their needle needs. “Yes. It’s a good thing to do.” She pulled a box out to check the seal.

“It’s a damned good thing to do. What I want to know is, have you thought about standing for election yourself?”

She turned around to look at him sharply. “Are you mad? Nobody would vote for me.”

“That’s not what I hear. I have a list with 78 signatures right here saying otherwise.” He fished out a document from his pocked and waved it at her. She walked over and took the paper from his hand. She recognised every name. Imagine that. “Plenty of people like you, Layne. And what’s more important, plenty of people can see that you work hard for the camp.”

“I’d still be 22 signatures short.”

“This is what I got in one day, and I’m an old man. With cancer.”

“You don’t have cancer anymore.”

“And you’ve got my vote. You’d have it anyway, for what it’s worth. But you’d have to do some work yourself too.”

“Thanks Sherman. I appreciate it.” She put the paper down, and leaned down to give him a hug. He patted her back fondly.

“You’re a great force for good. Layne, and we need you. I know that running for the council isn’t your thing. But you have to think about it scientifically. What if only people who want power would run. What kind of council would we get then?”

She thought of Lee. How frustrated he had made her with his refusal to run. How annoyed she had been with his principled stance. She squared her shoulders. “Alright. I’ll give it a go.”

“That’s my girl!” Sherman beamed, and tapped his cane on the floor for emphasis. “And about that other thing. Young Adama leaving?” He peered up at her. What did he know? “You’re better off. Much better. He’s a nice boy, but not good enough for you. That wife of his, he was a real bastard to her. Mark my words. There was never anyone but Starbuck for him, and anyone who got in the way got hurt.”

She nodded, unwilling to either protest of acquiesce. She knew he was right. She wasn’t going to think about him anymore. 78 signatures. In one day. She had recognised the names on there. People with relatives who needed insulin. People who had received antibiotics. The man she had liberated from a melanoma, and the woman with a broken arm. The man whose shoulder she had slipped back in its socket, the parents of the child with food poisoning. There was a warm sensation in her chest, and as she took a deep breath she felt a smile bloom across her face. They like me, she thought. And I like them.


	23. Chapter 23

His muscles ached after another day of building, and his skin was sticky with the salt that never quite went away. The fresh water they had was kept for drinking. The air cooled quickly after sunset, and Lee relished the chill he got when the sweat evaporated off his chest. The climate by the salt lake was hotter than anything he had experienced, and only night brought relief from the relentless heat. Lee loved watching the lake at sunset, when the sun glowing in the red water turned it to liquid fire, and the luminescent pink birds would take off in large flocks like dancing flames. The sun had gone down, but it was not quite dark. The crescent moon was high in the western sky, and the stars were as bright as diamonds. He was lazily seeking out the constellations, so different from the ones he had learned and yet mapping some of the same stars. Trying to get his bearings in this kaleidoscope star system made his mind boggle. He should sleep, the gods knew he needed it. But just like every other night, despite his exhaustion, sleep evaded him. He would work at a furious tempo all through the day, keeping himself busy in the hope that the memory of her would fade, that he would start to really feel, rather than just understand, that his decision had been right. That it was better for them both if he stayed away. But as soon as he took a moments rest, the images of her would come flooding back. Her directness. Her green eyes. The way she had dived for that snake. The way she had grabbed his hand at the wake, the way her face changed when she smiled, the way she had stroked his neck, the way she felt, the way she smelled. What she had said, and what he had said in return. All those memories were getting stronger, not weaker. He sighed, and threw an arm over his eyes.

“Lee? Lee, are you awake?” Scully’s whisper was soft, he could barely hear it over the chirping of the cikadas. 

“Yeah.”

“Gods, I hate this place. I can’t wait to go back. Even my toes are sticky with damn salt.”

“Really? I thought you loved it. You seem insanely happy all the time”, Lee said with a low snigger. “I think everyone believes you’re gonna stay here forever. We’re gonna make you the mayor of this lake.”

“Very funny. What’s wrong with a bit of positive attitude, eh? We can’t all be broody drama queens like you.” Scully laughed quietly as Lee threw a well-aimed pebble at his sleeping bag. “But I’m glad it’s almost over. I miss Bram.”

Almost over. They were bringing their haul back the next day, to start the purification process and for Tim to plan the next necessary steps.

“So – are you gonna stay? Or are you gonna go? A few of the guys have been asking. You know – for the council elections. We’d all sign for you. If you’re staying, that is.”

If he was staying. It was an odd mixture of emotions, the pride and gratitude for Scully’s confidence in him mingled with the dread of accepting an honour he was not qualified for, of being exposed as an impostor. 

“Scully. Thanks man, really. I appreciate it. But I’m just… the last thing anyone needs. You of all people should know that, look what happened to Lewis. Look what happened to Bram for gods’ sake.” 

“Come on Lee. You know you’re not to blame for that. You’ve always done your best, and your best is a hell of a lot better than most people’s best. I’m not stupid, you know. I don’t believe in you because you’re good looking, or because you can dance a hell of a water dance.” Scully was waving a handkerchief at him in the dusk, and Lee couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re such a dick. You know I didn’t ask to do that.”

“No. But you did it when that little school teacher insisted, and you did it well. Let me ask you something – do you blame me for Lewis’s death?”

“No, of course not.”

“But do you think that I’m the worst person in the world for allowing my partner – the person I love most in the world - to be attacked by a lion?”

“No, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Can’t you see? It wasn’t your fault either. You hold yourself up to these impossible standards, and of course you’re gonna fail. But you’re not a god, Lee. You’re just named after one. You’re gonna make mistakes, and if you’re in charge of things they’re gonna be important mistakes. You have to forgive yourself.”

“Yeah, well. It’s not that easy.”

‘What do I know. But I can tell you one thing. I have known you for a long time now, and I know that you are happiest when you are being of use to other people. Even working with that hard-ass Ishay – most people would do anything to get out of it, but that’s the most happy I’ve seen you. Not sitting under a tree eating nuts.”

“She’s special.”

“So are you. Everyone here would vote for you. Everyone. That’s not because your name is Adama, or because of the things you did when you were a warrior. It’s because of how you act now. How you’ve lead the work, how you resolve conflict. How you look after people.”

They were both silent for a while, and Lee saw a shooting star cross the sky to the east. He wondered if Scully had fallen asleep, when the silence was interrupted once more.

“So, are you?”

‘Am I what?”

‘Staying.”

“Yeah. I am.” He knew it as he said it. Of course he was going to stay. He was enjoying the work, he was enjoying seeing a problem, thinking of a solution, testing it, seeing the result. True, he was directing others. But he wasn’t asking them to kill. He wasn’t asking them to die. They were building something, together, for the benefit of everyone else, and it was fun. 

“Good night Lee.”

“Good night.”

He was staring up at the stars. It was true. The most fun he had had in as long as he could remember was working with Layne. Being with her made him feel like the person he wanted to be. There was an energy and positivity surrounding all his memories of her. Almost all his memories of her. He would have to put that right. An electrifying determination filled him, and he took a deep breath. It felt good to once more know exactly what he wanted, to have that sense of purpose reset his inner compass needle. And it was pointing straight to her.


	24. Chapter 24

The morning sun was warm on her back as she slowly brushed Penelope’s fur in long smooth motions. Penelope stood very still, occasionally turning her head to gently nudge the crown of Layne’s head with her chin. Her eyes were almost completely shut. Layne enjoyed the warmth and closeness of the large animal, and the meditative repetitiveness of the work. Penelope’s fur gleamed like honey after being so thoroughly smoothed by the brush. 

She dropped everything when she saw Calum’s pale face, and ran with him back to the forum to find Tina eating a banana, with her feet in Deirdre’s lap. The contractions had been light at first, with up to fifteen minutes between, and had not begun to speed up until after midnight, when the waters broke. After this they had increased in frequency and strength, and Tina needed all their support to help her breathe through them. When Layne examined her at 3 in the morning, and found her still only about 2 centimetres open, Tina had groaned in frustration. The baby’s heart beat was strong and steady when Layne sought it out with the ultrasound, and there was no reason to speed things up yet, or introduce continuous heart rate monitoring. They worked through the increasingly painful contractions as the baby was slowly descending into the pelvis, trying to visualise how the cervix was widening through every contraction and preparing to allow the baby through. Deirdre, Wanda, Raj and Sherman were on standby in the back room, where they could rest and even sleep unless they were needed, but Layne and Calum were working, squeezing Tina’s hipbones hard to relieve pain through the contractions and helping her walk around in between. At six o’clock in the morning, as the first pink light of the morning was brightening the infirmary, Layne examined her and found the cervix obliterated and ready. She swiped it with her finger, hoping to gently encourage stronger contractions, and Tina roared at her. Layne drew a deep breath and braced Tina’s hips in preparation for the oncoming contraction. 

“I can’t do this! I can’t do it anymore!”

“Yes you can. Your baby is coming now, that’s what the pain is.”

As the contraction abated, Layne looked into Tina’s face. She was pale and sweaty, with dark circles under her eyes. Layne felt her heart swell in her chest with love and fear for her friend. She looked so small and fragile, too fragile to be able to handle what was next. Layne swallowed and forced her own fear to the side. “You’re doing great! You’re so strong, and soon your baby will be here. You’re completely open now, that’s what I wanted to say. We should get you off this bed, and to that stool over there. You can lean on me and Calum. Shall we do it?”

Tina looked over to the stool in the corner with fierce determination on her face. “Yes. I want to see my baby.”

Calum supported Tina as she walked slowly over towards the chair, and halfway there another contraction came along making her groan into Calum’s shoulder. Layne sprinted to her side to squeeze her pelvis to give some relief, and then helped her get seated on the stool. Tina leaned back onto Calum’s chest, bracing for the next contraction. Layne seated herself cross legged in front of her. 

“Your baby is ready to come out, and if you want to push through the next contraction, go ahead.” The contraction was strong and Tina’s face was contorted in pain.

“Push! Come on, push through it! Great job!” The contraction ended, and they breathed deep breaths together through the respite.

“It feels as if I’m gonna break. Layne, I’m afraid.”

“You just go for it – I’ll look after you so that you don’t tear. That’s my job. I’ve done it before.” The warm clean water and towels were ready at her side for when the head would crown. She looked into Tina’s face, trying to conjure up confidence and ease that she wasn’t really feeling. Tina pressed her lips together, nodding. “I just… I want my mum.” 

Layne nodded. “I know.” She smiled. “Push!” Tina pushed through the contraction, bracing against Calum and screaming right out. Layne could feel the crown of the head lower in the birth canal after the contraction and she smiled at Tina. “It’s coming now.” She wondered if she should add the heart rate monitor now, but another contraction demanded her attention, and the head was even closer after. She prepared her towels by her side, and for the next contraction she pressed the wet towel to the perineum to brace for the impact of the head. “Calum! You have to brace her hips now, give it all you’ve got!”

“Cal, for frak’s sake, do something!” Calum was just as pale as his wife, but all of Layne’s attention was focussed on Tina. Raj had entered the room quietly, and replaced the bowl of water next to Layne with a fresh one. Tina was working so hard, every muscle straining through the strong and frequent contractions.

“Great! You’re doing great! Push! The head is coming!” Tina was sobbing with exhaustion, pushing furiously through the contraction, and the head, with hair stuck in fine dark rivulets to the scalp, was slowly emerging. It retracted slightly as the contraction ended. “Tina, the next one, that’s it. It’s soon over, the head is here. You can reach down and feel it.”  
Tina shook her head, and squeezed her eyes shut, leaning back into Calum for strength. Layne and Calum made eye contact, and Layne nodded to him. “Here we go.” Tina cried out again, a reverberating groan unlike anything Layne had heard from her before. The head descended again, and Layne braced the perineum with the warm towel and cradled the head gently with the other hand. “Yes! You’re doing it!”

Tina whimpered and her nostrils flared. “Here’s another one, push!”. The baby’s face was facing away from Layne, and one of the tiny shoulders came with the next contraction. Layne chest contracted when she saw the dark umbilical cord coiled around the neck. She clenched her teeth together as she crooked her finger around it and gently pulled. It came loose, and she looped it over the head, her heart beating even faster in her chest. She could feel the prickles of adrenaline on her top lip and her arms. She renewed her pressure on the towel, and nudged another towel forward under the baby with her leg. “Push!” Tina groaned and pushed, and the slippery torso slid onto Layne’s forearm. She tossed the towel away, it’s function now over, and used both hands to cradle the baby as it slowly emerged from her mother’s body. It was a girl. Layne slowly pulled the baby toward her, the adrenaline still coursing through her body and no time yet for relief. The eyes were squeezed shut, but the tiny lips were moving, and she could feel the whole little compact body squirming in the unaccustomed cool air. I don’t care how many fingers and toes there are, Layne thought. She’s alive. She’s breathing. She’s wonderful. “She’s wonderful.” 

Tina opened her eyes, and both she and Calum watched their little girl being held up to them, and then placed on Tina’s chest. “It’s a girl? I have a girl?” They exchanged a look, and then immediately looked back to the baby.

“Good job Tina. And you Calum. Can you stay like this for a moment Tina? You need to get the placenta out, and it’s already on its way.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Look at her. Wow…” Tina didn’t even look away from her baby’s face, and Layne focussed instead on the placenta. There was a gush of blood, and the cord slid out further, indicating that the placenta was being released. Layne pulled gently on the cord, and cast a furtive look on Tina’s face. She appeared completely unaffected, the onslaught of the birth making all other discomfort seem small by comparison. 

“Can you push please? Push hard, come on.” Layne pulled on the cord, and the placenta slid out. It was intact, and she looked up at Calum to see if he wanted to cut the cord. His face was gray and sweaty. Layne quickly put the clip on the cord and snipped it off, as Raj came over with a banana.

“Calum man, congratulation! When’s the last time you ate something?” Calum looked blank, and Layne and Raj exchanged a look. Of course. He’d been working all night, so focused on his wife that he’d forgotten about his own condition. Raj peeled the banana and held it up to him. “Eat this. Now.” Raj grabbed Calum’s shoulders, and lead him over to one of the beds to sit down.

“Tina, do you think you can stand? I want to take you over to that bed and examine you, ok?”

Tina raised her eyes to Layne’s face, and her smile was the most radiant thing Layne had ever seen. “Layne. Thank you. I’m just… I could never have done this without you, never. Thank you so much.” 

Finally, the tension of the night, and the last few weeks was slipping away from Layne, and she could feel the burn as hot tears of relief rose in her eyes. She wiped at them clumsily with the back of her hand. “We did it.”

“Yeah.” Tina wrapped an arm more securely around the baby. ‘If you help me get up, I’m sure I can get over there. I just don’t want to drop her.”

Layne examined Tina thoroughly, but couldn’t find anything that required stitching. She had assisted Sherman at several births, always with her heart in her mouth and trying not to think about all the things that could go wrong. There had always been a need for stitches. She hadn’t realised that with all her reading and careful thinking about the process, she might be better at assisting at a birth than he was. Her friend was fine, she had helped her bring a new life into the world, and the little girl was just now latching on to suckle for the very first time. The sun was now streaming in through the windows, illuminating Tina and her suckling baby, and Layne felt a surge of love for them both. I’ll look after you, she thought. I can do it.

“Will you stay with me for a while? I think Calum is out of it for the time being.”

“Of course. I’ll stay.”


	25. Chapter 25

The journey back had taken three days and three nights, one day longer than the journey there. The trucks were weighed down with the ores and the salt, and even though the sun was beating down it was not enough to keep the batteries charged without stopping. The climate on the savannah, though hot, had been a welcome change from the extreme heat of the salt basin as there was the occasional breeze. They were all musing about how much they missed the camp, missed eating vegetables, and above all, how wonderful it would be to reacquaint themselves with the joys of the bathhouse. No one had had a proper wash for three weeks, and although they had been able to wash off the worst of the grime, the salt penetrated everywhere and gave both clothes and skin a sticky feeling. As they got nearer to the camp around midday, Lee was overcome with restlessness. He wanted to seek out Layne immediately, but felt a responsibility to make sure all the cargo arrived safely and that everyone was accounted for. His eyes kept darting towards the ATLINTIS forum as they made their way along the compound street, but although plenty of people came out to greet them, there was no sign of her.

“Welcome back!”

“We were beginning to wonder if you had decided to split.”

“That’s a good haul your bringing – is there any left out there?”

“There’s plenty out there, this is just the beginning!” Tim was beaming at everyone, basking in the attention and the feeling of success. 

Bram came hopping at top speed, given momentum by his crutches, and threw them to the side to give Scully a big kiss. “Oh man, you reek. What, a couple of weeks away from civilisation and you forget basic hygiene?”

Scully laughed and hugged Bram close. “If that’s what it takes. You know, I have single handedly convinced Adama to stay and run for the council, how about that?”

“Really?” Bram turned to Lee. “You’re really staying? And you’re running for the council?”

“Yeah. If I can get the signatures to let me stand that is.”

“Everyone on the excursion has already signed!” Scully said proudly, pulling the folded piece of paper out of his top pocket.

“Ok, give that to me. If you two go to the bath house and get cleaned up, I promise I’ll have the signatures for you by the time you get back.”

Lee hesitated. “I was going to…”

Scully smiled. “Trust me, you don’t want to go to see her smelling like this. Better get cleaned up and put on something pretty.”

Lee shook his head. “That transparent, eh?”

“I wouldn’t say that. But I know you pretty well by now.”

They requisitioned some clothes from the disconcertingly vast stores in the compound, and headed over to the bath house. It was good to get clean, but initially he hurried, wanting to finish and hurry to see her. As he stood under the hot water his movements became slower and slower, as he considered what he wanted to say. She’d be pleased about him staying, surely she would. That was what she had wanted all along. But that other stuff… his mind wandered back to that morning. He would be able to explain, it was all so clear in his mind. How being away from her had focussed him, and made him realise that the past was in the past. That compared to her, everything else faded away. He switched the water off, and dried himself quickly. He may not have a plan, he admitted to himself, but if he could just see her again it would all fall into place.

He rushed out of the bath house with his hair still wet and his tanks sticking awkwardly to his haphazardly dried body, taking two steps at a time, and almost ran into someone coming up the stairs. He staggered for a moment, at first not realising that it was her. She looked alarmed.

“You’re back?”

He stared at her. “Only just. I wanted to come to see you. I was just… We didn’t have any…”

She interrupted him, looking him up and down with a frown between her eyebrows. “Why? What’s wrong with you?”

“What? No, no, I’m not hurt. I wanted to see you because…” He faltered, looking into her serious face. Her dark eyebrows were pulled together, and she looked annoyed. So much for picking up where they had left off. Then he looked at her forehead. “Is that… blood?”

She lifted a hand to her forehead and touched it gingerly. “Probably. It’s not mine, but that’s why I need a wash. Tina had her baby!” Suddenly, a radiant smile spread across her face, and changed her countenance completely. It took his breath away. “I did everything, and they are both fine. Well, Calum had a bit of a hypo, but he’s fine now. Her name is Rachel. Rachel Layne!” Her smile faltered, and she looked down.

“That’s amazing Layne, I’m so happy for you! And for her. For all of them.”

“Thanks. Well I’ll…” She gestured vaguely toward the bath house, “I’d better get cleaned up. I’ll see you later.”

“Layne, hang on.” He reached out to grasp her arm without thinking, and released it quickly when she started. “Sorry, I just… I wanted to tell you. I’ve decided to stay. To stay and run for the council.”

She gave him a long look, and nodded. “Good. Great. That’s just… great.” She nodded “I’m running too actually.”

“You are? I thought you didn’t want to.”

“I changed my mind.” 

“Can I come and see you?”

“Why?” She looked straight at him now, her face serious.

“I realised a few things while I was away. A lot of things actually. I missed you.”

She didn’t smile, instead her frown deepened. But then she nodded. “I do need your help with something. Can you come by tomorrow?”

He felt deflated, but this was better than nothing. He squared his shoulders. “Sure, tomorrow.” He smiled at her. “And congratulations on Rachel Layne. I know how important this was to you.” He walked off and didn’t turn around, even though it felt as if she was watching him as he continued down the street.


	26. Chapter 26

The warm and silky weight of Rachel’s downy head resting against her throat filled her with an intense feeling of wellbeing. It felt as if her lungs could somehow take in more air, and her heart was beating more strongly and evenly in her chest. The forum was coming alive with morning activity, and she was standing on the steps outside the infirmary holding Rachel while Calum helped Tina get dressed and ready to go back to their own home. Layne didn’t feel ready to let them go. She lowered her nose and sniffed carefully at the crown of the baby’s head, enjoying the still fresh astonishment at how feral, yet incredibly sweet the scent of the baby was. She closed her eyes and breathed in a little more deeply. How was it even possible that something could be this lovely?

She looked up, and looked straight into Lee’s eyes. He looked as startled as she felt, and for a moment they just stared at each other. 

“What are you doing here?” she blurted out.

“You asked me to come. Yesterday.”

She bent her head to Rachel’s sleeping one to gain some time and composure. “Yes. I did. I’m sorry.” She kept her voice quiet to not disturb the baby. ‘I thought you could help me with something.”

Calum and Tina appeared in the doorway behind her. “Are you going to let us just take her home?” Tina laughed. “I can’t quite believe it.”

“You’d better hurry, I’m about to change my mind.” Layne carefully handed over the sleeping baby to Calum. “I wonder if you’ll make it all the way across the forum before she wakes up and wants to feed again.”

Lee shook Calum’s hand and gave Tina a careful hug. “Congratulations. Nice work Tina.”

“Thanks! I was amazing. And Layne was amazing, so amazing. If you’re ever gonna have a baby, you should totally do it with her. I mean…” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Calum laughed and shook his head. “She’s sleep deprived. We both are. Come on, let’s get you both home.” He kissed Layne’s cheek while cradling the baby, and Tina gave her a big hug.

“I’ll come over tomorrow. Or later today.”

“You just stay put, I’ll come to you. Rest and breastfeed, eat and drink, and let everyone else do the running around.”

Layne and Lee watched the little family as they walked across the forum. “So?”  
“Yes. I need your help. It’s time to harvest the anti-venom from Penelope.” 

He looked blank. “The what?”

“The snake venom we injected. It’s been three weeks, and there will be lots of antibodies by now. I need to collect blood, quite a lot of blood actually, and I need you to keep her calm and happy. She likes you.”

He nodded. “Ok.”

“She’s over at my new paddock. I’ll just get the needles and the blood bags, and then we can head over there.”

It had been a mistake to ask for his help, but she had panicked a bit when she had run into him the day before. Somehow her exhausted mind had gone blank, unable to recall even one of the phrases that she had rehearsed for the occasion. But she would make the best of it, and she would make it clear that she had no interest in him, and that she didn’t expect anything from him. He seemed very at ease, strolling along with his hands in his pockets. It grated on her that he should be so carefree while she felt so awkward.

“So, the expedition – how was it?”

“It was good. It was a crazy place, incredibly hot and difficult to work in, but we had a good team and worked well together. We got a lot of the things you wanted, but you’ll have to come over and see for yourself if it’s up to your exacting standards.” He grinned at her, and she pursed her lips to stop herself from smiling back. I’m not going to enjoy this, she told herself. That would just make it worse when he took it away again.

“Well, salt and phosphates are not the only things we need. Far from it. We need metals as well, and calcium, and potassium.”

He seemed unfazed by her unfriendly tone. “Yeah, absolutely. We were talking about where best to find metals actually, and there seems to be a good chance on finding iron and copper locally. Don’t know about the other stuff though – you’d have to talk to Tim.”

She grimaced involuntarily, and felt his lingering gaze. There must be something else to talk about. Something that would rattle him. “And you decided to stay here. And run for a seat on the council. That’s a big change. Why did you do that?”

He nodded. “It happened gradually, I just realised that I wasn’t uncomfortable with the responsibility anymore. It helps that we’re not fighting robots.” He was silent for a moment. “It’s really because of you. You made me work with you and others here, and at first I hated it. As you well know.” He shot her a sideways glance which she did not return. “But out there, on those salt flats, I really felt that I was comfortable, happy even, to work my ass off for the group and for everyone back at the camp. That I would be bored leaving it all behind.” He looked around. ‘Is this your place?”

“Yes. Penelope is over there by those trees. Just be nice and calm and talk to her like you do. Here, put the halter over her head.” She opened the gate and watched him walk ahead, and gave herself a moment to gather her thoughts. This wasn’t going the way she had imagined. She must have forgotten just how powerful his presence was, and how much it affected her, but here he was again and it felt as if he was radiating more warmth and energy than ever. She felt happy that he was staying, happy to be talking to him again. She had to remind herself of Sherman’s advice, the bitterness of the rejection, and how she had promised herself to never let anyone make her feel that way again. Not even someone as charming as him.

She stalked over to Lee and Penelope a bit more aggressively than she had intended. “I’m just going to brush her a bit first, she likes that and it relaxes her. You can do it too on the other side.” She handed him a camp made brush, and started brushing Penelope’s flank. Penelope’s eyes remained half lidded, and she stilled to enjoy the grooming. After a while Layne could hear a low gurgling sound that she knew by now corresponded to deep camel contentment. “She likes it. You keep brushing, and I’m going to collect the sample now.” She slipped out the needle and syringe, and connected it to the first collection bag. “Ok, I’m going to prick her now, be ready.” She inserted the needle, needing to apply a fair bit of pressure to pierce the skin, and got clean through into the jugular vein. The blood flowed immediately. She had decided to collect two litres of blood for the initial batch of anti-venom, as that would be a volume that Penelope could easily donate without adverse effect. The camel appeared oblivious to the needle, still gurgling appreciatively as Lee stroked her. Damn it – even camels liked him.

When she had collected enough she withdrew the needle and pressed a compress to Penelope’s neck to stop the bleeding. Lee gave Penelope a final scratch behind her ear. “Well done old girl, you were very brave.” Then he smiled. “And you too, Penelope.”

Layne rolled her eyes. “I think I was pretty brave. I hate the thought of hurting her. Would you like some water before we head back?”

“Great, thanks.” He walked behind her toward the cabin, which was sitting on top of the hill, enveloped by a shading porch and with a central door. The water was in a covered bucket on the porch, and she poured some into two lopsided tumblers.

“It’s not very cold.” She drank deeply, and he watched her. He didn’t touch his. She lowered her glass, and averted her eyes. “Right. We should…”

“Layne.” He reached out slowly, and gently took hold of her hand. “I was happy to help. I’m happy to help with any of your projects. But I also needed to talk to you.” He was quiet until she looked up to meet his gaze. “I have missed you every moment since I left, and there was nothing complicated about it at all. I just missed you. And once I realised that I knew what I wanted, I just wanted to get back here and see you again. Because I want you.” His eyes were dark in the shade of the porch, and his hand was warm and rough. He slowly entwined his fingers with hers, and she squeezed his hand to make him stop. She took a deep breath.

“Stop that. You can’t do that. Just… change your mind. It doesn’t work like that.” She glared at him. “I know that you loved the amazing Kara Thrace, and I understand. Believe me, I do. She was great. But I also know that I will never be someone’s second choice ever again, because I know I deserve better. So I’m just going to stop you right there and say – let’s not do this.”

He didn’t let go of her hand, and didn’t look away. Instead he leaned in closer. “It’s not like that. But I can see that you would think so.” She frowned. “For me, that’s all in the past. You’re all that I want.” He was so close, and her heart was beating wildly in her chest. The light glinted on the side of his face, outlining his jaw and cheek bone. “But I understand if you don’t believe me. So I have a favour to ask.” He lifted her hand, which was still entwined with his, and placed it on his chest. She could feel his heart beating, strong and steady. It felt good. “Will you allow me,” he pressed her fingers slightly, “to try to convince you that I’m completely serious?” His voice was calm and low, his gaze steady. She had found him compelling before, and with this new level of confidence he was completely bloody irresistible. She was speechless, and unable to look away. “Will you allow me,” he placed his other hand on top of the one pressing her fingers to his chest, “to show you,” his fingers trailed down her wrist and the inside of her forearm to the crook of her elbow, “that you are the one I want?” He pressed his fingertips lightly along the soft skin on her forearm, and then circled them around to smooth her elbow with his thumb. Her lips parted, but no sound came out. She swallowed. She didn’t want to say yes, but she couldn’t say no either. She nodded. His eyes narrowed slightly, and his hand swept from her elbow her waist. He maintained eye contact as he slowly closed the distance between them, stopping for a moment to gently rub her nose with his. Then he leaned in all the way and kissed her. He gently nudged her lips with his, and the touch was so light the she didn’t know if it was his lips or his breath warming her skin. His lips were warm and a bit chapped, and when she swiped at his lower lip with her tongue to get a taste of it he sighed into her mouth. A pulse of desire punched her in the stomach, and she slid her hand up to his neck and into his hair to grab his head and deepen the kiss. He released her palm on his chest to wrap his arm around her waist, and pressed her to him as she tasted and felt his tongue and his lips and his hot breath. 

“Ok, ok, ok, that’s enough.” She placed her palms on his shoulders and leaned back, and he immediately stepped away. She was breathing shakily, and so was he, and his pupils were dark and dilated. “I... I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Take as much time as you need. Just give me a chance.”

This was basically the opposite of what she had decided to do. All she could muster was another nod.


	27. Chapter 27

“I want to make condoms. And acceptable tampons. Condoms and tampons.”

For a moment Lee’s face was a study of shock, before he quickly looked down to hide a smile. “Right. And those are really important things, I can see that. They would make people’s lives better.”

“I’ve given it a lot of thought. There are so many of things that we need, but these are my priorities.”

“The thing is, you can’t really lead with that. You need to introduce yourself first, let everyone know what your background is. Why they should trust you, basically. Then, you say what your priorities are, like healthcare, sexual health, well being, and what the problems we face are. After that you describe your primary aims to address those problems – your condoms and your tampons. Otherwise, you won’t convince anybody who isn’t already on board.”

She was studying him intently, her green eyes unwavering under the severe dark eyebrows. Then she nodded. “I take your point. I used to get that criticism in research seminars too. The thing is, back then, I could take half a beta blocker before I addressed a conference. I can’t believe I’m really doing this undrugged.”

“You’ll be great, of course you will. You’re amazing.” He hadn’t meant to add the last bit, and bit his lip as she fixed him with another piercing look. She didn’t smile.

“Easy for you to say. Speaking of which, what are you going to say? What are your ‘primary aims’ going to be?”

They were sitting in the shade under the tree outside the ATLINTIS, Layne having finished a training session in the lab with two new recruits. Insulin day was in full swing, with people from the whole camp and from further afield milling around the forum sharing food and news. The election was only three days away, and all the candidates who had received the required one hundred signatures had duly registered their interest at the library. Layne and Lee were among the 33 hopeful, from whom twelve would be elected to form the first council. The night before the election they would all get the chance to explain their plans to the electorate, in an open session at the amphitheatre. Layne’s worry about the prospect of addressing the crowd had made her stop avoiding Lee and instead ask for his help, and he’d been more than happy to oblige.

“I’ve given it a lot of thought too. Did you know that Calum kept all my books of Colonial law?”

She shook her head. “I didn’t even know that you had books like that.” She frowned. “Why did you have them with you anyway?”

“It’s a long story. The thing is, I left them behind thinking that I’d never need them again, but Calum took care of them. And we need something now. Not Colonial law, but a new set of rules for how we interact and keep records of things. And even how we are going to punish crime if it comes to that.”

“And you would make new laws?”

“I would suggest them. We would all have to agree. It would be a long process, but I’d start it.”

“It’s a good idea. I didn’t know that you were interested in that sort of thing.”

“I’m interested in everything.” He smiled at her, and she blinked. “I would support your policies too – public health is the key to keeping a functioning society here. Birth control – that’s genius!”

She smiled back for the first time, and he felt elated. He couldn’t stop looking at her. “I know, right? But I need to convince everyone else too. So how do I do it? How do you do it? How do you get everyone’s attention the way you do?”

“I just told you – prepare! Don’t just tell them what you want, but why and how. Make them want it too. The only way to make it convincing is to work hard at it and practise.”

“Hi Layne! Lee!” Caprica approached, carrying two mugs. “I looked for you in the infirmary. I’ve brought you something.”

They both rose and peered at the mugs. “What is it?”

Caprica held one of them out, gently swirling the contents to release the rich aroma. Layne sniffed it gingerly, and then more deeply. “Is that… Caprica, is that coffee?”

Caprica grinned. “It sure is. I roasted it myself, and it’s pretty good. I brought it here myself so that I could see your face. Here, have some.” She handed one mug to Layne, and one to Lee, and they both sipped it in silence.

“Wow. That’s amazing.” The sweet and earthy bitterness was so familiar, but the strong roast gave it a unique and novel flavour. He looked up at Caprica, who was watching them. The big grin was still on her face. It was hard to imagine that this proud and excited farmer was the same woman he had found so unsettling and untrustworthy.

Layne inhaled deeply in her mug, then gave a small laugh. “I can’t believe it’s coffee. I’ve missed it so much.” She gave Caprica a one armed hug, carefully cradling her mug. “Thanks!”

“So, what are you two up to?”

“Layne is practising her speech. She’s terrible, you have to help us.” 

Layne swatted at Lee as they all sat down on the benches again. “I’m not terrible, I’d describe myself as… succinct.”

“So what are your main issues?” 

Lee and Layne exchanged a look, and he tilted his head ever so slightly. Here’s your chance. Layne put her mug down, and fixed Caprica with a firm gaze.

“Ok. I’m going to do this. My name is Layne Ishay, and I’m a medic in the infirmary…”

“Is this your speech?”

“Yes. Just listen and see if you get the message, ok?”

“Ok.” Caprica leaned forward, giving Layne her full attention.

“I also run the ATLINTIS lab, where we manufacture antibiotics and insulin for the whole camp. Many of you have met me when I have taken care of a health problem for you, or for someone you care about...”

Lee leaned back on the bench. She was going to be fine. Now he needed to think about his own speech if he was to join her.


	28. Chapter 28

“My primary concern is the health of the people in this camp, and people everywhere. To be able to look after you all, my colleagues and I have set up production of antibiotics and recombinant eukaryotic insulin in the ATLINTIS, and we are expanding our drug production to pain killers as well. One of the things I care about most is maternal health, and I want to start a training program for midwifery. I know how important it is to have good care available during pregnancy and birth, and I want all families, and in particular all women, to feel safe in the knowledge that they will be well taken care of if they make the important decision to have a baby.”

There was clapping from many people in the audience, and even loud whooping. Layne looked over and saw Tina with Rachel in her arms. She nodded, and tried to swallow, but her mouth was too dry. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had not heard a word of what Deirdre had said before her, she had been too busy trying to calm down the rush of blood in her ears and the sense of nausea. What was she supposed to say next? Condoms. Condoms? But she couldn’t just say condoms, that would be weird… She looked to the side and saw Lee, standing to the side of the seats. He was immediately recognisable, his whole form radiating contained energy and confidence, and he was completely focused on her. He had delivered his own speech earlier, and had made his case briefly but clearly to great acclamation. He had seemed very carefree then, but now he was still and serious. He didn’t smile, but nodded slowly. Birth control! That was it. She ripped her gaze away from him and looked out over the audience.

“However, I also want people, and women in particular, to have the choice of when to have a baby. I know that many of your contraceptive implants are running out. That is why one of my priorities is to initiate the manufacture of safe and comfortable condoms, so that anyone who wants it, and can find a willing partner, can have safe sex.”

There was some laughter, but most importantly a huge swell of appreciation and applause. “Yeah Layne! You know what’s important in life!”, a woman in the crowd shouted. Layne smiled, and felt slightly more relaxed.

“We all have important jobs to do here, and every day can bring new challenges. And I know as well as any woman how much more difficult that is on the days when you have your period.” The crowd fell noticably more silent, except for some spread tittering, and she saw two men look at each other in disgust. Women’s problems, Layne thought. Not to be talked about. A thrill of annoyance ran through her, dispersing any remnants of her nervousness. “This is a serious issue. We are all trying to build a life here, but some of us are simultaneously bleeding. Some of us in agonising pain.” There was more acclamation, all from women. Layne clenched her teeth briefly, then continued. “I can’t change that, but I can make it better. As I said, we are working on procuring better pain killers, both from bark and poppy, but another thing we really need is better sanitary products. If you elect me, I will initiate a tampon and moon cup manufacturing line in the camp!” The applause was enthusiastic, mostly from women, but she could see that men were nodding too. She’d get them with the condoms, she thought grimly. She felt good, and she could feel a smile tug at the corners of her lips. “So, vote for me if you like health care, safer births, birth control and tampons! Thank you!” She did an awkward little wave, and stepped off the improvised podium to what was now universal applause. Calum smiled at her and shook her hand, and then Deirdre.

“You were so great, I’m going to vote for you!” said a woman she didn’t recognise, while enthusiastically shaking her hand.

“Me too!”, another woman said, also leaning in to shake Layne’s hand. “Are you really working on making painkillers? I’d love to help.” Layne was elated, buzzing with the particular energy of a recent adrenaline rush. The aggression that had lifted her through it was still coursing through her veins, and she felt a strange urge for more of the same, more challenges to stand in her way so that she could feel the satisfaction of casting them aside. She didn’t realise that she was moving with a purpose until she was standing right in front of Lee. He was still leaning on one of the pillars, but straightened up when she approached. 

“That was…”

“Did you mean what you said? About changing my mind?”

He fell silent, eyes narrowing as he scrutinised her face. He nodded slowly, and that was all the encouragement she needed. She grabbed his hand, and pulled firmly. “So let’s go.”

His eyes didn’t leave her hers. “What about the other candidates? There’s almost half still to go.”

“Are you voting for any of them?” He shook his head, and squeezed her hand. They both simultaneously looked around to see if anyone was watching them, but everyone’s attention was now firmly on the next candidate taking the stage. She pulled more firmly on his hand, and he followed. As they walked across the forum she let go of his hand, and slid her hand up along the inside of his arm, feeling the warmth of his skin and the bulge of his triceps through his shirt. He grabbed her around the waist and swept her around the corner of the infirmary, and held her close to him in a breathless kiss. She sighed into the kiss, feeling all of the pent up energy finding a release in the points of contact with his skin. She needed more, and opened her lips to taste him, enjoying the scrape of his stubbly chin and the slight moan she drew from him when she slid her tongue along is bottom lip. He steadied her with a warm hand on her cheek to deepen the kiss, and the light pressure of his fingers on her scalp and the caress along the shell of her ear made her shiver with pleasure. “Come on.” She grabbed his hand again, and pulled him along, and he laughed and followed. 

They burst into her cabin kissing, and she closed the door by pinning him to it, grabbing his wrists and raising them over his head so that she could slide her hands over the swelling muscles of his arms and torso. She pressed her body into him as she lowered her head to inhale the scent at the base of his neck, and placed small kisses along the throat all the way up to his deliciously angular jaw bone. She nuzzled at it to feel the scratchiness of his stubble, and she couldn’t resist licking it to taste him. His skin was warm and salty, and the moan it elicited from him made the blood flow faster in her veins. She flicked the buttons of his shirt open and lowered her head further as she slid it off his arms to inhale the warmth of his hard bare chest. “Gods, you’re beautiful.”

He slid a hand into her hair behind her ear and lifted her face to his again, kissing her tantalisingly slowly, then stopped. His face remained close to hers, and she could feel his breath on her lips. “I thought I was supposed to convince you?” His voice was low and raspy. 

She opened her eyes and found him looking at her, his eyes so close she couldn’t focus on them both. They were glittering pools in the dusk of the cabin, the striking blue replaced with stormy darkness. “So convince me.” Her voice sounded strange in her ears, barely more than a growl, and she saw close up how his eyes narrowed. Then he seized her waist and swung her around so that her back slammed against the door, his hand cradling the back of her head from the impact as he kissed her more deeply. He trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck, sucking at her collar bone as he flicked the buttons of her shirt open and pushed it off her shoulders. He lifted his face to hers as he slid a hand up to the bra clasp between her shoulder blades, and looked her straight in the eye as he flicked it open in a snap of his fingers. She gasped as he lowered his head once more, tracing kisses down to her nipple. He licked a broad stroke across the nipple, then sucked it gently into his mouth while covering her other breast with his warm palm, teasing the already sensitised flesh into puckered peaks. She groaned as and grabbed his head to push herself onto his tongue, and she could feel his responding groan vibrate against her breast. He pressed himself against her and she was thrilled to feel the hard length of his erection against her thigh. Instinctively, she lifted one leg to grind against him more effectively, and he grabbed her thigh to help and maximise the contact as she cradled the nape of his neck to pull him back into a kiss. They were chest to chest, and the sensation of his warm hard chest against hers was intoxicating. “Too much clothes”, she managed. “Get them off.” He pulled back to look her, and she felt a surge of satisfaction when she saw how fast he was breathing. His gaze flicked down her body, and without a word he fell to his knees at her feet to untie the laces of her boots. She leaned back against the door and watched the top of his head and his strong shoulders as he gently removed first one boot and then the other, gasping as he firmly dragged his thumb across the instep as he peeled off the sock. He looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow, then undid her belt buckle and slowly pulled her fatigues down her thighs, his warm hand pushing across the back of her knee and gently guiding the fabric off her calf. He leaned in to inhale at the junction of her thighs, and she whimpered. “You smell amazing.” She swallowed, at the same time excited and apprehensive about being so bare and so near him. It had been a while. She hesitated for a heart beat, then leaned down to stroke his cheek and pull him close in another kiss. Her other hand traced his chest to his belt, and as his worn soft fatigues fell from his hips she reached further down to grasp him through his underwear. His breath hitched and he sighed in her ear, and there was a punch of desire as she felt the proof of his arousal hot and hard on her palm. He shoved both hands into her underwear to grab her ass, and she moaned as he crushed her to him, just the wet slip of fabric of between them as she ground against him. She was frantic with lust for him, and dropped her feet to the ground to quickly shimmy out of her underwear. He understood without speaking, and lifted her and spread her against the door as their tongues entwined once more and his hard cock slid between her swollen slippery folds, almost there but somehow not quite finding the spot. She squirmed purposefully, seeking that slippery hardness, and he lifted her and moved with her, and suddenly he was right there and he stilled completely. She growled at him as she tried to pull him in with a strong leg around his hips, but he held back, lowering his forehead to hers and panting loudly. Oh no. Not again. “What’s wrong?”

He swallowed. She squirmed again, and he let out a breathless laugh as he pulled back again. “I think… I think I promised you something else. You don’t want to get pregnant, right?”

Her mind was so clear, but focussed only on one thing. She just needed him inside her. Then she slowly realised what he was talking about. She had completely forgotten about protection, just like the most irresponsible of teenagers. Protection. Condoms. “There are condoms. I have some. Come on.”

She slid her feet to the floor and her arms around his neck, and leaned in to kiss him more gently. Then she took his hand and led him over to the bed, and fished out her old hold all from under it. “I think I have the last condoms in the universe.” Triumphantly she pulled out an unopened box of Titans that had been languishing in her bag since that unsuccessful getaway on Cloud 9, and tried to find the tab to open it in the dusk. Lee wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close, kissing her neck and the tops of her breasts as she struggled with the box until she gave up and ripped it open with her teeth. The blue squares spilled out all over the floor, but she held on to one and pushed Lee down on the bed with her free hand. She straddled his strong thighs, finally getting a good look at his naked form and his gloriously hard and ready erection. He was watching her through hooded eyes, one arm behind his head and the other hand grabbing her thigh as she ripped the wrapper with her teeth and gently grabbed the base of his cock to roll the condom on. His lips parted as she slowly but firmly rolled it over the hard tip, her fingers slipping on the glossy precome that was coating him. She pulled her eyes away from it, and kept eye contact as she rolled the condom on fully, and then continued to stroke downward to feel the tautness of his ball sack and the quivering skin on the inside of his thigh. She leaned over him to kiss him, and he responded very gently, waiting for her to set the pace. She rubbed herself slowly along his length, feeling the jolts of pleasure as the warm hardness rubbed along her wet labia and swollen clit. As she rose up above him she grasped his cock and guided him to her entrance, staying suspended for a moment, shivering in anticipation and allowing the delay of fulfilment to once more heighten her desire. It was Lee’s turn to be impatient, and although he stayed his hips with admirable self control, his fingers grasped her hips with increasing urgency. She slowly rolled her hips, and her eyes fluttered shut as she felt him gradually enter her, simultaneously alleviating and heightening the pulsing ache that had been building. She allowed herself to sink down lower, and as her lips parted in a moan she heard a deep groan from Lee, turning her on even more. She opened her eyes and locked on to his intense gaze as she sank down on him once more, rolling her hips to feel as much as possible of him. He stroked her waist up to her rib cage, her thighs, her knees, any part of her that he could reach as she rode him slowly, savouring every inch of hard slippery flesh and every moan out of his gorgeous lips. She took hold of his hand and kissed the palm, then slid his thumb into her mouth, swiping her tongue over the pad. He understood, and trailed his fingers down her torso to rub his thumb gently but firmly over her clit, and the added stimulation made her shiver with pleasure. The simmering heat low in her belly slowly started to rise, and she clenched her core muscles to spur on the release. The heat and hardness of him inside her, the steady pressure of his circling thumb, his parted lips and intense gaze all stirred her on further, and she reached down behind her, trailing her fingertips over the soaked, puckered skin of his taut balls. He cried out and finally gave in, grabbing her hips and snapping his own up and pistoning into her, and the powerful stimulation pushed her over the edge into her gasping, trembling climax. He followed her, and she opened her eyes to savour the intimacy of seeing his face as the waves of his orgasm crashed through him. He really was beautiful.

His eyes fluttered open, and for a moment he looked dazed. Then he smiled, and reached up to pull her to his chest. “Come here.” 

She allowed it.


	29. Chapter 29

There was no moment of disorientation, even though he awoke in the dark, in a strange bed in a strange house. His face was nuzzled in Layne’s hair, and the curve of her slim back was curled into him. He could feel her chest expand and sink as she breathed, and he trailed a hand up her waist to her shoulder just to feel her skin. She stirred, subtly moving to press herself into his touch, and emboldened he let his hand trail further, around to her stomach and up, up, briefly cupping a warm firm breast. She pressed herself more firmly into his palm, but he skimmed past, stroking back down to her hip and down her thigh, and then up, up again, and this time her nipple was taut and waiting for his touch. She sighed, and he buried his face more deeply against her neck to inhale her scent. She pushed back against him, and he knew that she must feel how hard he was against her lovely round ass. He kissed her neck slowly, wanting to explore every bit of her. He had looked at the graceful line of her neck and the shape of her ear so many times, and now he was free to drink his fill, encouraged to even, as her low moan told him just how much she enjoyed the attention. He continued to kiss her neck, the curve to her shoulder, the shell of her ear, all the time stroking her slowly from her knee to her chest, filling his palms with her strong warm flesh and his nose with her intoxicating scent. As she bucked against him impatiently he curled his hand slowly around the curve of her thigh, brushing the pubic hair, and he felt her hold her breath. He dipped his fingers lower, gently parting her lips, and finding just how wet she was sent a sweetly painful wave of arousal straight to his balls. He pushed against her ass as he gently rubbed the slippery clit, and she was breathing faster and harder. She reached an arm back to grasp the back of his head, holding his face to her neck as she parted her thighs to grant him better access. He slid his fingers lower, dipping into her swollen entrance, and she keened when he withdrew again to return to her clit. He snaked his other hand under her, splaying it on her abdomen and pressing her firmly into him. Alternating between rubbing and teasing her, he ground his cock against her ass to let her know just how much he wanted her, and she was getting more vocal, moaning more loudly. “Yes, that’s right, right there, yes… yes… yes…” Hearing and feeling her arousal made him more aroused too, and he thought he might come right there, before her even, when she inhaled loudly and shuddered against him, “Lee, Lee, ah Lee…” He shut his eyes and savoured the sweetness of her pulsing wet flesh against his fingers and his name on her breath. She rubbed the nape of his neck, and turned her head to kiss him. Then she leaned out of the narrow bed to feel around on the floor, and before he had a chance to figure out what she was doing in the darkness she turned back to him and, with a very gentle touch, rolled a condom on to his hard cock. He pushed her slowly onto her back and spread her thighs with his own, all the time kissing her. He couldn’t see a thing in the darkness, but he was mapping her body with his hands and his lips, and found her guiding him to what she wanted. She hooked an ankle around the curve of his ass to pull him closer, and he braced himself on his forearms above her, taking care not to crush her. “Now… Please, now…” Her urgent whisper pulled him in, and he raked a hand down to grab her ass as he surged forward and buried himself in her heat. They both cried out, and for a moment he stilled, until a roll of her hips spurred him on. He dipped his head to kiss her as he pulled back and pushed into her again, and was rewarded with a low groan. Her hands smoothed down his back and grabbed his buttocks, and at his next stroke she ground against him, sending a shock of pleasure through his core and almost pushing him over the edge. He moaned, and as she did it again he stilled, trying to hold back, to make it last. “Don’t hold back.” She too could read his body in the dark. “I want you to come. Don’t hold back.” He held for a heartbeat, staring into the darkness where he knew her face was, feeling her hot breath on his face, and then followed her command. Splaying his hand on her buttock and grabbing it more firmly, he buried his face in her neck and pounded into her over and over, completely immersing himself in the sensation of her, her scent and her moans until there was no turning back and his orgasm came surging through him.

The next time he woke, sunlight was filtering in through the slats of the blinds and Layne was gently shaking his shoulder. “Lee. Lee. It’s time to wake up.” He was happy to see her face again, the green of her eyes even lovelier than he had remembered. He reached out for her, but she stepped back. “I have to get over to the ATLINTIS. And I have to wash before I go there.” 

He looked at her, but she was folding her towel, avoiding eye contact. It stung, but he had known it wouldn’t be easy. “So did I succeed?”

“Succeed with what?”

He raised an eyebrow, and she looked down on her towel again, folding it into a tighter square. “Last night was… well. But I think we need to take some time to figure this thing out.”

“I told you, I know everything I need to know. A bit late perhaps, but that’s how I feel. And last night was amazing.” He dropped back against the pillows with his arms behind his head, allowing the sheet to slide down to his hips. “You, on the other hand, can take all the time you need.” 

She gave him a long look, a reluctant smile tugging at her lips. “Alright. I’ll see you later then.”

“You can count on it.”

. . . . .

The morning air was still cool and fresh, and he could smell the coffee as he walked down the path towards the northern meadow. Scully and Bram were already there, laying out the tools and planning the shaping of the timber. The cabin was going up quickly now that the latest timber haul had arrived from the hills, but the timber had to be cut precisely as nails were in short supply. The frame was joined together using cut our shapes in the wood itself.  
Scully handed him a mug with a cheeky smile. “So…?”

“So what?” Lee raised his eyebrows innocently as he hid his face behind the mug, taking a big gulp of the coffee. It was hot, but he swallowed it valiantly.

Bram rose from the rough plank he was measuring and limped over. “Oh, come on!” He grinned. “Did you think we didn’t see you leave with Layne? You left right in the middle of Tiberius’s speech about how things need to be more fun around here. I guess you took it to heart more than most.”

“To be fair, Bram didn’t see you. He was busy enjoying Tiberius’s pitch.”

“You have to admit, he’s got a point…”

“But Deirdre told us. Good for you.” Scully looked amused. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but we approve, don’t we darling?” He turned to Bram, who nodded vigorously.

“Oh yeah, we love Layne. I mean, she’s pretty scary. But we love Layne.”

Lee nodded. “Good to know.”

Scully and Bram exchanged a look. “You can’t be all mopey and miserable about this. Layne’s a woman of action, she won’t put up with any nonsense.”

Lee scoffed against his will. “Don’t I know it. I’m… working on it.” He smiled at both his friends. “I love her too you know. I just have to convince her that I’m her guy.”

Scully clapped him on the back. “From what I hear you’re doing well already. And if you both get elected to the council you can pass her notes in class.”

Bram laughed. “You’d have to get elected first though – and I know just how you can earn our votes. Just help me with this log.”


	30. Chapter 30

There were dark clouds on the horizon, and the breeze rustling the dry leaves of the big tree on the forum had a different smell. A fresh earthy smell, a clear change from the dry winds of the last few months. Soon the rains would come back, and with them, new life. There was a happy energy surrounding the forum, with many people staying around after casting their vote to see how the counting would proceed and what the outcome would be. Voting would end at sundown, and then the votes would be counted and the results announced.  
Layne and Wanda had spent the whole day in the ATLINTIS setting up new batches of penicillin culture and demonstrating the different steps of harvest and purification to the new assistants. It was so much more time consuming and exhausting to watch someone else do the work, but Layne enjoyed Dexter and Alexia’s interest and enthusiasm. However, the fact that the new recruits had no knowledge of the basics of molecular biology worried her.

“Were going to have to start a theoretical training programme soon.” Wanda was standing next to her on the infirmary steps, vocalising the same concern that had occupied Layne. “It’s pretty overwhelming to think that we’re the last few people in the universe who understand how genetic information is stored. We have to share the knowledge somehow, or it’ll be lost forever.”

Layne rolled her shoulders and then slowly leaned her head from side to side, stretching the sore muscles. Her skin was still alive with the recollection of Lee’s touch, every part of her now serving as a reminder of his touch and his kisses. She allowed herself to revel in the memory for a glorious moment before pushing it firmly to the side. Any notion that giving in to temptation would get him out of her system had been thoroughly dispelled, as her stubborn thoughts kept gliding back to the previous night. She longed to see him again, and she was annoyed with herself for it. She shrugged exaggeratedly and focussed on Wanda’s words. 

“It won’t be easy. So much is already lost – I don’t remember all the enzymes involved. So much is just… gone.”

“We have to try. We should start to put together a text book, as soon as possible. Hi Sherman!” Layne looked up, and saw that Sherman limping toward them supported on his cane. She smiled at him.

“Ladies. Busy day?”

“Always, Sherman. Have you voted?”

“Of course I have, hours ago. You’d better get over there before it’s too late.” 

“Are you voting for yourself then?” Wanda turned to Layne.

“Heavens, no! I’m voting for…” She looked out across the forum, and there he was, walking towards her. She would have recognised him anywhere in an instant, she was so fully tuned to his form and his gait, that particular energy that radiated from him in everything he did. Her heart swelled, and for a moment she couldn’t breathe. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.” 

He smiled. “Have you voted yet?”

“No, we just got out. Have you?”

“Yes. We were building all day, and then we came here.” He pointed to the towel draped over his shoulder. “Dropped by the bath house first though.”

“Oh.” She blushed. It was embarrassing, but she could feel her cheeks get hot. 

Wanda looked rolled her eyes. “As scintillating as this conversation is, do you think we could postpone it until after we have voted?” Sherman gave Lee a long look, but Lee just smiled graciously and held out his elbow to Layne to in an exaggerated offer to escort her. She felt acutely aware of Sherman’s scrutiny, and opted not to take it. They walked toward the library, followed by Wanda and Sherman.

“Do you want to have dinner with me? I hear there’s barbecued antelope and barbecued antelope to choose from.”

She did, she really did. But she could feel Sherman’s eyes on her back and remember his words. ‘There was never anyone but Starbuck for him.’ She didn’t want to give in only to find herself rejected again. Still, she would have to eat. “Sure, yes.”

Lee grinned. “Alright, off you go. I’ll wait right here.”

She entered the dusk of the library with Wanda, seeing the voting booths and the ballot boxes arranged on one of the desks. 

A young woman Layne had treated in the past sauntered by. “I’ve just voted for you, I hope you win!”

“Thank you.”

Calum had stepped down from organising the voting after deciding to run for council himself, so Tamar from the compound contingent had taken over as official election administrator. Layne had met her when she had registered as a candidate, and nodded to her across the room as she went to the desk to be ticked off in the lists. Another woman who wouldn’t mind a bit of Apollo. How clichéd. As the clerk looked her up she gazed out through the open doors, and saw Sherman and Lee in animated discussion. Sherman looked angry, and was waving the cane in front of Lee’s face. It was about her, it had to be. Lee looked tight jawed but composed. She felt embarrassed, this really wasn’t anybody’s business but hers. Though perhaps hearing it spelled out by Sherman would remind Lee where his true affection lay, and spare her getting in too deep, as there seemed to be no way for her to resist him.

“Here you go.” The clerk handed her the ballot and directed her to a booth, and she quickly made her selection. Despite everything else going on, there was only one person she wanted to vote for, and she wrote his name swiftly and without any trepidation. 

Lee and Sherman both turned toward her when she exited the library, and for a moment she considered scurrying off to the tranquillity of the ATLINITIS. Then she squared her shoulders and stepped toward them. She would tell them both to mind their own business.

“HELP! HELP!” Everyone in the forum fell silent, turning toward the bath house street. The crowd parted as Brendan Costanza came running across the forum with a wailing Freddy in his arms. “Oh my gods, please help! Please please help us!“ Brendan was looking around frantically, unsure to who among all the people in the forum that could actually help.

Lee quickly made his way to him and called out, “What’s going on, what’s happened?”

“A snake! A snake bit him when we were taking the chickens in for the night. Oh my gods, I turned my back for a second…” Brendan fell silent again, hugging Freddy’s red face to his chest.

Layne weaved through the crowd. “A snake?” She felt a surge of adrenaline and fear. A snake at the chicken coop. It could be an irhamba. She looked at Lee, and saw the same realisation in his eyes. “Let’s go! Carry him to the infirmary. Hurry!”

The crowd surged and parted as they ran toward the infirmary doors. Freddy was still wailing, which meant that the venom had not yet made him go into shock. She would have to get the needle into him quickly though, before the blood vessels became harder to find as the blood pressure dropped. She flew across the room to find the syringe and needles, and then opened the cupboard with the waiting antivenom preparations. She had tested them again for binding to the venom, and found that even after boiling, Penelope’s antibodies could bind the dangerous molecules. However, she still had no idea if it would work in a living being. A living child like Freddy. She drew the clear liquid into the syringe with trembling fingers, forcing herself to slow down and control each movement to avoid any mistake. Must get rid of all air bubbles. Then she approached the bed, and looked into Brendan’s tortured face. “Please, doc. Please…” 

She felt a lump in her throat, and all she could do was nod. Lee put an arm around Brendan’s shoulders and squeezed him. Freddy was still crying and sobbing, and Layne couldn’t figure out if he was having breathing difficulties of just normal crying. She would have to get the needle in fast. “Lee could you… hold Freddy. Take him on your lap, tell him a story.”

Lee nodded, and lifted the small boy into his arms. He was so small, and looked at Lee with big eyes. He had stopped crying, but his whole leg was swelling up. The venom was working, and the quicker she could disable it the smaller the risk of any permanent damage. What would Lee tell Freddy about? Perhaps the time when he blew up a cylon tylium refinery, or when he was shot in a terrorist attack? The time he blew up a cylon resurrection ship perhaps? “Freddy, Layne is going to make you better. And do you know how? She’s made a medicine from a snake just like the one that bit you. Do you want to hear about the time when Layne and I went to catch a snake?” She held the boy’s thin arm gingerly, tapping the crook of the elbow to identify the vein. It was nice and blue, clearly visible though the smooth baby skin. She bit her lip. Mustn’t make a mistake. “Hold the lamp.” Raj had appeared, and held a wind up torch closer to allow her to work. “Sharp scratch”, she mumbled, and smoothly inserted the needle. Lee was talking in a low reassuring voice, telling Freddy about pinning the snake down, and how Layne had dived down to grab its neck. Layne pulled back on the plunger and saw a curl of blood in the clear antivenom. She was in the vein. She swallowed, and pushed the plunger slowly, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Don’t flinch, she thought, stay still. She withdrew the needle and pressed a compress to the punctured vein to stop the bleeding. She caught Brendan’s eye. “Now we wait.” Please work. 

She leaned on the bed, Raj, Brendan and herself all perfectly still listening to Lee’s story and watching Freddy. The boy was still, his leg still swollen, but he appeared alert and his breathing was normal. Layne carefully grasped his hand to check his pulse, and found it fast, but normal for a child. 

“Layne made the snake all sleepy with ether, and then she picked it up and made it spit out all of its venom in a little bottle. But then, just as she was getting the venom, all the children in the school came by because they had been looking for flowers. And they thought that we had gone crazy, playing with a snake.”

“Don’t play with a snake!” Freddy looked alarmed.

“That’s right Freddy. They’re not good to play with.”

Lee’s calm voice had a soothing effect on Layne too, and she found that her own heart was calming down and her breathing getting deeper as she remembered the events of those days. Freddy’s condition was not changing. She checked his pulse again, and found it at a good and strong 110. Raj handed her the blood pressure cuff, and she used Sherman’s stethoscope to check Freddy’s blood pressure. She nodded to Brendan as she slipped the cuff off. “The antivenom seems to be working.” 

He nodded, his face pale and drawn. “Thanks Layne. Thank you so much. You have no idea…”

She reached out to grasp his shoulder briefly. “I think I do. Now, I think it would be good if Raj could clean the bite out and put a bandage on.” 

He lifted his son out of Lee’s arms, and sat him on the bed while Raj prepared the tray with things for wound cleaning. Layne withdrew slowly, and slipped out through the door. Darkness had fallen while they were tending to Freddy, and the night air had an even stronger note of rain and freshness on it. She drew a deep breath, trying to purge the lingering zings of adrenaline and fear from her system. She lifted her hand in front of her, and saw that it was trembling. She clenched it quickly and bit her lip. It was such a great success, such a triumph of ideas and resourcefulness, but all she could think was Too close, too close, too bloody close. What if it hadn’t worked, if she’d been too late?

“Hey.” Lee had stepped out behind her. “That was pretty amazing.”

She nodded. “It worked. We did it.” She smiled. “I liked your story.”

“It’s a good story.”

“But you have so many stories. There are so many heroic things you’ve done, so many things to choose from.”

“Layne. This, right here, helping you, is the most important thing I’ve ever done. It’s what I’m most proud of. And it’s the sort of thing you do every day.”

She turned to face him fully, openly studying his face.

“Listen, Layne, I spoke to Sherman. Or rather, Sherman spoke to me. Anyway, the last thing I want is to cause you any trouble. I’ve been selfish, thinking about what I want rather than what you want, and if you need more space, you’ve got it. I told you, I’m pretty bad at this, so I’ll just do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” He nodded slowly, and she watched how the weak light from the door way reflected off the side of his face. He had dropped everything to help Freddy tonight, and the success of the treatment was just as much due to his contribution as to hers. She had enjoyed every part of the project, every aspect of it enhanced and made more exciting because it was shared with him. He was right, they had something together, something neither of them had had before, and it was worth keeping. He was a most extraordinary man. And of course there was nobody else for him except her. The sudden realisation evaporated the bitterness and jealousy that had kept her feelings for him under control, and the wave of tenderness that welled up inside her was so strong it took her breath away. “Then kiss me.”

His back was to the door way, and she couldn’t see his face, but she knew he could see hers. She smiled at him. “I’m convinced.” He stepped forward and took her in his arms, and dipped his face to hers. He rubbed her nose gently with his, then she leaned her head to the side and kissed him. His arms closed around her waist and lifted her up, all the while kissing her, and she laughed into the kiss.

“I see you’ve heard!” Scully and Bram came out of the darkness. Bram stumbled. “I thought there was supposed to be a full moon tonight. Why won’t anyone switch the bloody lights on? I’m gonna complain to the council!”

“Heard what?“

“You both won! If a seat on the council counts as a victory, that is.”

Layne looked at Lee. She had forgotten about the election, and she could sense that he had too. “That’s fantastic!” But Lee didn’t look at his friends, and Bram and Scully exchanged a quick look and made a hasty retreat. 

“See you later!” They were giggling as they left, but Layne didn’t mind.

“We won.”

“Yeah. We did.” He kissed her again. “I love you”, he whispered, and she shivered, fascinated that those words could have such power. She turned them in her mind, seeing how they fit, and found that they felt completely natural.

“I love you too.” Her lips sought out his, and it was a gentle and slow kiss, completely content in that there was all the time in the world to explore. One of his hands cupped her cheek, and the warmth of his hand made her realise how fresh the night air was. Then she felt a drop of water on her forehead, and then another. They both looked up.

“It’s raining.”

Somewhere someone hit a switch, and the forum was illuminated by a thousand fairy lights. A cheer went up, and someone shouted “Tina for president!”. Suddenly she could see his face, and the raindrops running down his cheeks. His eyes were glittering and he was smiling. He stroked a drop from her jaw with his thumb. “Do you want to go back inside?”

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the cool breeze and the scent of rejuvenation it carried from the plains. The sound of a million raindrops on the tin roofs raised a low rumble around the forum. She shook her head. “No.” 

And then she kissed him again.


End file.
